Full House
by shivatatenshi
Summary: la segunda parte del capitulo anterior, ¿desde cuando saga le dice corderito a mu?.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, pero la historia si!. Asi k no e pueden demandar- lo hace mientras levanta un documento de amparo- ja ja ja ja.

Nota II:

1.esto es después de la saga del cielo.

2. Seiya ya no es santo pero aun conserva sus poderes (y es novio de saori, por lo k se le permite entrar al santuario) por lo k los santos de oro y bronce ni lo conocen, ni nada.

3. Shun es Hades, pues después de lo ocurrido en la saga del cielo regresaron a sus cuerpos todos los dioses muertos (ósea Hades Shun, PoseidónJulián) por ordenes de Zeus , con la promesa d conformarse con sus dominios y pero son o tienen la misma personalidad k sus cuerpos pero conservan los mismos deberes como dioses de tal cosa (shun cuida el inframundo y Julián se hace tonto, hundiendo barcos y demás).

4. todos los santos, guerreros de asgard, generales marinos y todo wuey k hayan matado los santitos están vivos, por k atena le pidio eso a hades.

Nota III: este fic es yaoi (mejor dicho shounen ai), asi k si no les gusta este genero esta bien no los culpare, o...- se pone a reír como tontita- pueden fingir, pensar o simplemente imaginar k afrodita, kanon y otros son viejas y ya!. Además deseo agregar k se menciona k hubo ciertas acciones no muy santas pero no las escribire.

Nota IV: este es mi primer fic asi k... de rooudillllllllllas les pido piedad, no sean tan duros conmigo- shiva empieza a chillar como niña chiquita - ha ya.

¡ Disfruten el fic!

**Full House **

El por k de las cosas 

Era el mejor y el peor tiempo para un santo de Atena. Ahora la paz reinaba en el mundo, por los tratados de Atlántida, Concaberus y Tenshi en los cuales reconocían al santuario y la tierra como propiedad de Atena, el inframundo a Hades, los mares a Poseidón, los cielos a Zeus, también se contenían en la cual: los santos y guerreros muertos fueron revividos y liberadas las almas de los santos dorados.

El problema era k la GRAN, SUPREMA, MISERICORDIOSA, BELLA, BONDADOSA, AMABLE, EDUCADA Y SUPER RICA diosa ATENA (amargada, odiosa y demás adjetivos calificativos k podían caber en la categoria de palabras anti sonantes para su majestad) se olvidado k le debía la paz a sus súper guapisimos santos, los cuales perdieron sus preciadas vidas por ella pero la muy piru$#" ya no recordaba nada y los había regresado a sus antiguos guardianes recién revividos para salva guardar el santuario; se podría decir k a los de bronce no les reconoció nada, solo a Shun por k no se dejo.

Los santos habían vueltos con sus vidas como antes de k Saga tomara el control del santuario al fingir ser el gran maestro (el gran maestro es Shion) por lo cual algunos le seguían teniendo rencor a este y también a Kanon, ya que el muy baboso, ejem quiero decir el pobrecito en la saga de Hades le dice a Atena k estará a sus ordenes para compensar sus pecados y blasfemias contra Atena, por lo cual el pobrecillo estaba bajo el mandato de la diosa a la cual se le habían subido los sumos después de vencer a todos los demás dioses y se hizo un poco chipre si se puede decir. (huy, creo k me salí del tema) así k esa es la explicación del por k rayos Kanos estaba en las doces casas.

Sin embargo, a Kanon y Saga le valía madre lo k pensaran de ellos, no les importaba las miradas de odio, las leyes de hielo constantes hacia a ellos, hasta las ya repetidas peticiones y teatritos al patriarca para k fueran echados del santuario pero ordenes de la diosa eran ordenes, aunque todo el mundo sabia k los dejaba estar ahí para tener mas sirvientes. Y hasta a veces cuando entraban al coliseo casi todos los santos presentes se alejaban o se retiraban simplemente, pero a los gemelos no les dolía ni les resentía el rechazo, ya estaban acostumbrados a entrenar entre si. Pero eso cambio hasta k un buen día, la "sabia" diosa se le ocurrió la genial idea de hacerles una fiesta de "cumpleaños" sorpresa adelantada a los gemelos o mejor dijo retrazada a los santos gemelos, ya k estos cumplieron años hace un mes. Por lo cual todos y quiero enfatizar "TODOS" tendrían k enviar regalos o tarjetas y se había advertido k si de algún modo o forma estas insinuaban un insulto a los gemelos el responsable sufriría el peor castigo de todos (ya imaginaran cual sera). Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

Misty- por k debemos hacer eso?- dijo un misty algo indignado por las ordenes de la diosa.

Atena, bastantito indignada y sin ganas de desvelarse mas ya k tenia una cita con su novio, le dejo bien claro a todos los santos k lo hacian o lo hacian -... mira¡MARICON DE #$&#$, NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO K SI QUIERES HACERLO, SINO TE ESTOY ORDENANDO K LO HAGAS, MALDITA &#$&$, HACI K LO HACES O TE &$#!- de la sutileza utilizada por la diosa, le dio a entender a todo el mundo k no podían negarse ante su petición por k sino las consecuencias serian bastante... como decirlo serias, así k si querían seguir viendo la luz del día debían hacer la fiesta.

Atena- por cierto Misty- el cual miro con temor a la princesa esperando su codena.

Misty- si su majestad- dicho con una humildad fingida y temor infinito.

Atena- serás la mula de carga la próxima vez k valla al centro comercial- lo cual trajo como consecuencia un grito de horror audible hasta el inframundo. Shun- otra mula de carga de saori? o al fin rompió con su noviecito?- mientras radamanthis golpeaba con una escoba el techo- ya cállense!-.

Fin del primer capitulo, se k es cortito y k las notas fueron demasiado largas pero es k tenia k aclararlas

Hasta luego por favor envíeme reviews.


	2. el plan de ataque

Hola ya regrese de nuevo, no tengo nada k hacer así k antes de k se me valla la inspiración comienzo.

Advertencia.- es shounen-ai y no tengo ni la menor idea de k genero sea (será de todo).

Los personajes no son míos ,por desgracia, le pertenecen a un talentoso nipón k dibuja bien pero no es el mejor (-.- lo siento pero me gustan mas los dibujos del episodio g). La historia es cierto porciento mía 100 , lo cual me da el poder de utilizar y dar los nombres k me plazcan para los nuevos personajes.

_pensamientos_

El plan de ataque 

Después de la metidota de pata de Misty la diosa aclaro las cosas.

Atena- veo k es obvió k mucho de ustedes no desean hacer esto- decía la princesa bastante desilusionada de sus caballeros por su "falta de compañerismo" hacia los Mellizos (por no decir odio) – Así k los todos los santos y amazonas con excepción de los dorados no tendrán la obligación de ir pero tendrán k dejaran un presente decente a cada gemelo- decía la diosa mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su silla, ya k cuando le grito a Misty casi salta contra este, –entendieron?- todos sus caballeros movieron sus cabezas en señal de estar de acuerdo mientras los dorados ya se imaginaban su suerte con los santos de la 3 casa en la fiesta.

Atena- bueno prosigamos, todos los santos saludaran a los chicos de la géminis y en caso de no desearlo o mejor dicho no ser capaces simplemente no se retiren de esa área- dijo la diosa lo cual provoco un – haaaaaaaaaaaaaa- general pero no le importo y prosiguió con el mensaje real- alguna pregunta?- un caballero x (uno de esos k son todos iguales como los monos de los power ranger) levanto la mano. Atena- si escoria humana?- decía mientas apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha y miraba a dirección del soldado "x". X- cuuando... se llevara a cabo la dichosa festividad?- pregunto el santo temiendo que su pregunta le trajera la misma suerte k el santo mas afeminado del santuario (es k se me hace k Misty es mas afeminado k Afro.)

Atena- tienen 2 semanas para encontrar los regalos, la fiesta será sorpresa en la casa k los santos dorados deseen y será el sabado 2/ 7/ 05- la diosa se sentó derechita en su silla mientras tomaba a Niké y señalaba con este a cada uno de los caballeros -entendido?. Todos- Si!- contestaron unánimemente, - bien – dijo la diosa con un tono de voz mas serena bajando a Niké -ya acabado ese anuncio es tiempo de planear la fiesta- dijo alegremente atenea mientras aventaba a Niké –haaaaaaayyyy- lo cual no le causo mucha gracia a nuestro amiguito camilo el nuevo caballero del "lobo" (es k el otro estaba medio feo y sin chiste) ya k este cayo inconsciente mientras la parte dorada de Niké perforaba su cráneo y su cabellera castaños oscuros se combinaban con el liquido escarlata. -huy, lo siento creo k me emocione xp- se defendio la diosa mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía una mano en su boca para tapar la ricita y de la cabeza de los santos salían unas gotas de galón, además el temor k sentían los santos hacia Saori aumento en gran medida; el Patriarca tuvo k intervenir –Llévense al lobo a la fraternidad de los de bronce y quitele a Niké de la cabeza- a lo cual el dragón como si se tratara de sacar la espada excalibur de la roca (no la de Shura, sino la del rey Arturo) subió su pie a la cabeza sangrante mientras trataba de sacar a Niké, al no poder sacarla decidió liberarse de su parte superior de la armadura mientras encendía su cosmo -ohhhhhhh- con lo cual logro sacar la espada.. ejem quiero decir báculo k trajo consigo gran cantidad de sangre k mancho a todos los santos cercanos, sacando un chillido de horror de las amazonas y de uno k otro santo afeminado al ver su ropa manchada, mientras Shiryu gritaba – yo tengo el poder!- inmediatamente el gran Patriarca le arrebato el báculo sangrante, ejem sagrado y se lo dio ha su amada diosa.

Atena- llévense al bello durmiente de aquí!- ordeno la diosa mientras todos los santos k rodeaban a su moribundo compañero volteaban a ver a la diosa con ojos como platos- esta manchando la alfombra y dudo k quieran limpiarla o si, broncéanos- amenazo la diosa mientras empezaba a contar con sus manos el tiempo k tenían para irse o ¿si no, lo k provoco k los caballeritos de bronce encabezados por Manolo (el nuevo caballero del Pegaso) tomara al desfallecido santo y ordenaba a todo santo k – Corran por sus ya miserables vidas!- el cual era seguido muy de cerca por el chico "yo tengo el poder", mientras Ikki y Hyoga con ayuda de June y Lidia (la nueva dueña de la armadura de Andrómeda) abrían las colosales puestas metálicas para los despavoridos santos de bronce k huían como gallinitas para no tener la misma suerte que Rogelio (el santo del conejo), Loreto (el nuevo santo del oso) y Jabu k empezar a limpiar la alfombra. Por suerte los santos de bronce escaparon, con excepción de los ya mencionadas k les pusieron a limpiar la alfombra y de paso el piso, pero los k escaparon fueron a su fraternidad al margen del santuario.

Atena- en k estábamos?- pregunto cínicamente solo el santo más valeroso e idiota podía contestar, pero como no estaba Seiya el segundo lugar tuvo k hacerlo, Cacius –heeeeee, creo k estábamos en...- el cual fue interrumpido por su amada maestra- Baboso, contesta ya!- ordeno Shina, Cacius entendió inmediatamente la diracta de su maestra (iba a poner indirecta pero de eso no tiene nada) y con su vos mas idiota contesto- eeeeehhhh, ennnnn como planear la fiesta?..- lo cual le dio a Shina una razón mas para querer bajarle el novio a la Saori. Atena- Chi cierto- dijo mientras se le hacia el labio leporino y se le iluminaban los ojitos – quien quiere poner su casa para la fiesta?- pidió la diosa amablemente, pero como respuesta solo logro k los dorados una evasión total y me refiero literalmente. Mu y se telé transporto a quien sabe donde y los demás santos salían corriendo por su vida o mejor dicho por el bien de su casita mienta los de plata se cayeron patas pa'rriba y la diosa casi de su silla pero milagrosamente recupero la composturas (en ambos sentidos) y de manera amena la diosa decidió por ellos. Ya tomada la decisión por parte de la diosa se levanto de su silla tomo a Niké y con un movimiento de este logro k todos los santos de oro (menos los mellizos) se encontraran en la cámara del maestro. - Como #$&#$& llegué aquí?- se pregunto el león, el cual fue seguido por una serie de majadería provenientes del santo de Jamír el cual estaba harto de k su teleportacion no sirviera para escapar de su amada diosa, mientras los santos exclamaban su desacuerdo y preguntar por k estaban ahí, la diosa se sentó y cruzaba pierna mientras la aun ensangrentada Niké se convertía en una lima escarlata para arreglarse las uñas en lo k los santos les venia su segundo ataque de pánico. Después de k cerraran el hocico los dorados y unas cuantas miradas asesinas de saori les llego su ataque de pánico para los santos y las miradas de temor de los dorados no se hicieron esperar y unos hasta temblaban mientras los plateados se reían bien botana de ellos también les llego la mirada asesina de la diosa por lo cual tuvieron k callarse. Atena- saben caballero del plata será mejor k sigan el ejemplo de los de bronce, pues verán no les concierne lo siguiente así k... ¡lárguense ahorita o quieren terminar como ese trío!- amenazo la princesa nuevamente mientras señalaba a los caballeros k limpiaban el piso con cepillos de diente, no lo tuvo k repetir nuevamente para cuando iba a empezar a contar con los dedos ya habían escapado despavoridamente y hasta cerrado la puerta.

Atenea se acomodo en su trono de oro, mientras regresaba a su forma a Niké- bueno, ya k los santos dorados se trataron de escapar como una bola de niñitas.- insulto saori con frialdad y burla a sus santos cuando fue interrumpida – si pero no de tu orfanatorió- grito un santo desde la bola mientras era aplaudido por todos los demás – no me hagan utilizar a Niké de nuevo!- el grito de la diosa vino acompañados de movimientos bruscos de arriba debajo de su báculo mientras los santos oraban a santa Jolette, mártir y santa de los déspotas, para no ser atravesados como el lobito.

Los rezos se hicieron esperar

_Santa jolette k estas en la academia,_

_hágase su voluntad en tv azteca como en su casa,_

Lo cual enfureció aun mas a la diosa -dejen! De orar a esa vieja k ni canta sabe!- replico la diosa, -si pero k buena esta- contesto el santo de la octava casa, con lo cual hizo k la diosa le lanzara a Niké pero para suerte de milo le atino a jabu -#$&#!- gritaba el tipejo mientras corría por todo el recinto, al pasar cerca de Alde, este le quito el báculo del trasero. –aunch!-, -ha gracias Aldebarán-sama- dijo un lindo shivi Jabu con ojos de cachorrito –le prometo k le seguiré..-, pero como no le hizo caso llamar su atención–hey- solo obtuvo silencio por parte del caballero, como respuesta se alejo balbuceando – por k nadie me hace caso y regreso a limpiar el piso. Atena –bueno como decía, la fiesta se llevara en casa de Aldebarán- todos empezaron sonreír excepto al dueño de la casa –Achis, por k mi casa!- exclamo el dueño muy indignado, pero solo recibió como respuesta – Por k se me antojo!- grito la diosa ya harta. Atena ya sin un miligramo de paciencia y kilos de pólvora, litros de nitroglicerina y cartuchos de Tri Nitro de Tuleno (1) estaba por estallar pero fue previsto por Shion, - su majestad quisiera descansar?- pregunto con un tono de voz exageradamente dulce( leche por favor!), la diosa solo pudo observar al gran maestro y decir –Gracias- con una linda sonrisa para cambiarla inmediatamente por una mirada asesina, con todo y flamas, solo para dar la orden de..- pa' mañana bola de mequetrefes me dan la planeación de la fiesta, quiero cada detalle: comida, juegos, música, bebidas, lista de invitados, pastel, cantidad de mesas, etc.- solo dio media vuelta, invoco a Niké para k regresara a su mano y se marcho a su habitación con una mano en su sienes.

Los santos salieron acompañados de Shion a la casa de afrodita, ya que era la mas cercana y tenian k estar todos para planear la fiesta de los gemelos. Al llegar cáncer se abraso de Afrodita mientras empezaba a chillar de la rabia –No, yo no quiero, no quiero, no quiero!...- , Afro, solo lo abrazaba y le daba palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo- mi amor tu sabes k siempre estoy dispuesto a abrazarte y todo pero hay k ser fuerte- decía mientas lo separaba de si y lo veía a los ojos.

Milo-Como le haremos, no conocemos ni un poquito a los gemelos ni siquiera los identificamos, como rayos los vamos a engallar para llevarlos a la fiesta?- preguntaba en voz alta y jalándose las greñas revueltas. Kamus su mejor "amigo" – cálmate, para k crees k trajimos al patriarca?- pregunto su compañero mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura, -ha- mientras se tranquilizaba- tienes razón, maestro k sabe de ellos?- pregunto al maestro mientras le hacia ojitos. Dohoko – si maestro podría decirnos- pregunto con voz melosa al patriarca, mientras se acercaba a este con las manos entre cruzadas y ladeadas enfrente de su pecho y haciéndole ojitos. El antiguo caballero de Aries se veía en problemas, no los reconocía y muy apenas se acordaba de sus nombres –heeee...- empezó a balbucear el maestro. Shura –pa' mi que el ruco ni sabe quien son- agrego burlonamente, el cual fue apoyado por aiora –si, k ha de saber, muy y apenas y reconoce a mu- se burlo mientras seguia pensando el gran maestro, pero como buen alumno mu intervino –no es su culpa, no ves k ya esta muy ruquito y ni se acuerda del camino para llegar al santuario y le tengo k hace de lazarillo diariamente- pero el pobre mu no se dio cuenta k solo logro ridiculizar más a su maestro y todos hasta shaka se atacaron a carcajadas –ja ja ja ja ja- pero shion ni les hacia caso.

Y ahí va la burra al trigo, mu trato de defender de nuevo a su maestro –ya dejenden reírse de el!- pero seguían las carcajadotas, pero de pronto fue iluminado por Atena, _k menso soy, como no lo pensé antes?_ reflexiono mu –oye, shura- llamo el lindo mu, -si – bien feliz mientras sostenía su estomago de tanto reir y se limpiaba una lagrima – que quieres corderito?- pregunto un poco mas serio. –disculpa pero tu y Aioros no fueron caballeros al mismo tiempo k saga?- pregunto el corderito. Shura y Aioros se quedaron en el mismo estado inmóvil en el k se encontraba el gran maestro.

Aldebarán y otros caballeros concluyeron k no obtendrían información de ese trío en un futuro cercano, por lo cual decidieron hacer cosas k son fáciles de hacer.

Aldebarán saco una libreta o mejor dicho cuaderno donde empezó a anotar lo que traerían –bueno el hielo es necesario para enfriar las bebidas, así k kamus tu te encargaras de eso- kamus asintió y puso una palomita al lado de hielo, -la música, creo k todos traeremos mínimo un disco para tener variedad excepto romántica, entendido Afrodita?- informo el toro a sus compañeros los cuales asintieron alegremente, menos Afro. –la comida, quien se encargara de eso?- pregunto al grupo todos apuntaron Shura, Tauro tomo el cuando y escribió "comida, Shura" –quien mas se ofrece?- mascara de la muerte levanto la mano – k tal si pedimos pizza?- lo cual fue apoyado por sus compañeros –pero de k?- pregunto el escorpioncito – 2 de cada tipo les paréese bien?- todos asintieron después anoto esa propuesta. Dohoko –y quien se encarga de las chelas?- todos contestaron al unísono –Pues mu!- el recién nombrado –y por k yo?- decía mientras se señalaba con cara de "todo yo", shaka puso su mano en su hombro –no te preocupes, yo te ayudo y Aldebarán también- lo k tranquilizo a mu y no basto a shaka acoplar a la a fuerza a Alde también lo hizo con otros, -Kamus si no mal recuerdo tienes vino de Francia, igualmente mascara, milo también y uno k otro guardan brandy, rompope, tequila, tepache, martín, ron, vodka, agua ardiente, nexcal, tezguino y caguamas- todos se quedaron con cara k piensas?. Shaka empezó a reír estrepitosamente – shaka, te drogaste de nuevo?- pregunto un mu bastante preocupado, Shaka se tapo la risa para dejar de reír y contesto – un poco- lo cual explicaba todo.

Shaka –acaso no lo ven hay k hacer de todo, va ha ser la primera fiesta k la diosa nos dejara hacer, piénselo la diosa atenea nos va ha dejar hacer una pachanga y lo mejor de todo con su lana, hay k aprovecharlo, solo hay k hacer dos listas en una ponemos lo k e realidad haremos y en otra lo k la diosa quiere como... no se, ponis, agua de sabor, gorritos y- fue interrumpido por Aioria -ponle gorros graciosos Alde.- exclamo este apoyados por todo el mundo. Shaka- Gorritos?- dijo bastante escéptico, pero milo lo aclaro todo –no te preocupes shaka, no serán gorros de fiesta infantil sino sombreros graciosos, gorras o hasta diademas con orejitas de animales-, - y hablando de eso interrumpió- kamus – k le pondremos a los cumpleañeros?- todo el mundo se quedo pensando un buen rato, no sabían k tipo de carácter tenían los mellizos del zodiaco y mucho menos si querrían diadema o gorra, todo el mundo se puso un buen rato hasta k Mu aporto una idea –k tal orejitas de conejito, a Kanon le pondremos unas blancas y a Saga unas negras para reconocerlos- todo el mundo apoyo la moción con los pulgares hacia arriba, Alde. solo anoto.

Afrodita- k juegos haremos?- MM se acerco a su novio y reviso si no tenia fiebre – te sientes bien?- afro solo quito la mano de su novio de su frente – claro hablo enserio, no he jugado con ellos así k si ponemos juegos como la botella, semana inglesa, póquer, black jack,..- en eso Aioros sale de su trance y se une a la conversación -tarro, dados, cualquier juego de cartas, pirinola, verdad o reto..- el chivo sagrado se mete para ayuda a su amigo - y no olviden los concursos de quien toma mas-.

Milo- por k estuvieron viendo la pared tanto tiempo- mientras señalaba la pared donde el patriarca seguía parado enfrente de ella, Mu- es cierto, mi maestro sigue por k será?- se preguntaba inocentemente y de pilón con su dedo índice tocaba su barbilla. Aioros- solo estábamos reflexionando sobre ellos y llegamos a la conclusión de..-, -k no sabemos mucho de ellos pero sabemos k aman la cerveza de raíz y el vino tinto, odian k los confundan..- interrumpió el guardián de la décima casa –no olvides k les encantan los retos, pero si quieren ponerles retos mas difíciles tienen k jugar los 2- termino de contestar el guardián de la novena casa -no es así?- agrego el caballero abrazado ha su vecino y este solo asintió. -Guau...no sabíamos eso, por k será si todos fuimos compañeros?- se cuestiono a si mismo cuando escribía en la lista lo de los juegos, todos lo oyeron pero en ese momento eso no les importo.

Hielo, bebidas, comida, juegos, música, sombreritos, ...- Aldebarán se puso a recapitular lo k tenían cuándo fue interrumpido de nueva cuenta –no olvides k ya tenemos la casa, un poco de información, hielo- decía mientras abrazaba a Kamus por el cuello, -ta se k falta!- grito Afrodita –k?- pregunto su novio –no es novio, digo obvio falta la lista de invitados, quienes se van a sentar con los gemelos, el pastel, las mesas, sillas, adornos, globos y otras cosas!- alzo la voz mientras movía los brazos como histérico por el lugar, -además solo tenemos 5 horas para organizar todo, teclearlo, firmarlo y dárselo a la diosa engargolado!- seguía gritando mientras meneaba a su maestro. Por tantos jaloneos y zarandeo por parte de su alumno salió de su transe–déjame en paz Mu!- regaño el maestro a su alumno mientras tomaba a mu por los brazos y lo lanzaba por los cielos al otro lado de la sala de afro. Shion- k paso aquí?- pregunto el maestro enojadísimo por el violento despertar de su trance. Shura –estábamos discutiendo sobre la fiesta y nos dimos cuenta de k no sabemos nada de ellos y necesitamos hacer esto antes de las 6 de las mañanas si no nos #$& su majestad y mu tuvo un ataque de pánico- agrego el caballero –Entiendo, cuales cosas les faltan?- llego Aldebarán con el maestro para integrarse a la conversación –llevamos la lista de invitados- comento el caballero mientras escribía la misma y prosiguió -los cuales serán todos los santos dorados, empezara a las 8:00 Pm- dato también recién impuesto por el caballero –ya organizamos los juegos, habrá pizza y cualquier comida k prepare nuestro chef Shura, el hielo lo pondrá Kamus, todos los caballeros aportaremos chelas y música, habrá gorritos k repartirá Mu y...eso es todo-, - eso esta bien, pero si queremos hacer todo eso o mejor dicho Mu- sentencio el maestro mientras todos los caballeros, los cuales estaban escuchando la conversación, miraban al mencionado enterrado en una pared inconsciente –déjeme ayudarlos- agrego el maestro -serán 4 mesas para poner la comida, otra para el pastel, 2 para jugar póquer, 8-10 para los regalos, 5 para k todos comamos con 3 sillas cada uno; Saga se acoplara con Mu, Shaka, Kamus y Aldebarán, Kanon con Milo, Aioria y MM; comeremos pastel alemán ya k es el favorito de Saga y tendrá como adorno el símbolo de géminis (II); los adornos tendrán k ser de color negro media noche y azul Persia, los globos tendrán k ser azul marino; aman la pizza de peperoni, chorizo y carne molida con extra queso; Kanon ama ser el centro de anteción ,siempre intenta ganarle a Saga aunque nunca lo logra, siempre se retan el uno al otro aunque siempre gana saga de todos modos... Ya lo anotaste?- todos los santos se quedaron boquiabiertos desde cuando sabia tanto el patriarca, pero decidieron no preguntar y anotar todo. Después de k todo fuera anotado, escrito en limpio con ciertas modificaciones claro por afro, mu fue a la copiadora mas cercana abierta a las 24 horas del día para engargolar en eso los demás aprovecharon para dorminatar tranquilamente en la 12° casa.

Mu se telétransporto al centro de la ciudad, pero como se había llegado a una zona de turística por lo solo encontraba bares, centros nocturnos, tiendas de chucherias para los turísticas. Cuando pasaba por ahí se encontró la tienda de sombreritos k apenas se estaba cerrando, pero como no quería regresar mañana a comprarlos trato de comprarlos de una vez. Se acerco a una joven morena de 1,60 de estatura, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla gris, una blusa azul y arriba de esta un chaleco rojo; estaba bajando la cortina de metal cuando Mu se dirigió hacia ella. –disculpe señorita- dijo un poco avergonzado, la señorita estaba un poco harta de su trabajo por lo k estaba a punto de mandarlo a la fregada cuando se quedo viendo al apuesto joven y quedo embelesada con su belleza –k desea, "papacito"- dijo la joven mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al pelilila lamiéndose los labios en señal de deseo. –pues solo quería pedirle... que...he.. si me pudiera vender algo, ya k yo..y unos amigos vamos a hacer una fiesta y .. bueno pensamos k los sombreros se verían bi-bi-bi-bien- tardo en decir Mu, ya k la chica lo ponía muy nervioso, esta estaba definitivamente invadiendo su espacio personal. La chica no esperaba eso ya k se creía la buenote y nunca pensó k un tipo tan guapo como el santo de Jamir se acercara solo para pedir eso –ha bueno, no importa- contesto la chica un poco nerviosa –aun no cierro así.. k creo k puedo venderle los k necesita- dijo la chica mientras le hacia ojitos al santo, el cual creyó k era un tic en el ojo y decidió no preguntar. Pero como era medio mañosa y quería ver un poco mejor al santo creo un plan maléfico en solo 5 segundo el cual puso en platica de inmediato –podrías ayudarme a levantarlo- comento la chica mientras se hacia la damisela en desgracia mientras hacia como si tratara de levantar la cortina de metal, mu al ver tal escena decidió ayudarla a si k puso la carpeta le pidió k le cuidara la carpeta en lo k levantaba la susodicha cortina. La chica inmediatamente se puso detrás del santo para admirar su perfecto trasero, k destacaba aun más por la ropa de entrenamiento, pero el gusto le duro poco a la chica ya k Mu de un solo movimiento levanto la cortina. Ante tal accion la chica se le cayo la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Pero al darse cuenta k el inocente santo la miraba curioso se dio cuenta k se le habia quedando fijamente –lo siento, solo k me sorprendió la facilidad con la levantaste la cortina- mintió magistralmente la chica, -ha.. eso- el santo se dio cuenta de k por su desesperación no había medido su fuerza, por lo k se puso a pensar en una excusa k decirle, ya k no podía decirle k pertenecía a una estirpe secreta de caballeros k peleaban por el bien de la humanidad – he ido al Ignacio últimamente y..- decía tiernamente para después regalarle a la chica una hermosa sonrisa nerviosa. La chica en ese instante solo podía pensar _eres el hombre perfecto, el k jamás imagine_ hasta k mu le saco de su pensamientos –disculpe señorita, pero no piensa pasar?- la chica dejo de babear (aunque no la culpo), O.o -o si claro-,-ja ja ja ja- reía ahora ella nerviosa rascándose la cabecita. La chica abrió la puerta de la tienda y como buen caballero después de k quitar el candado le abrió la puerta y después paso el. Automáticamente al entrar fue en busca de k buscaba, recorrió la susodicha en 6 segundos, muy apenas la chica había llegado al mostrador para cuando mu tenia los 14 sombreritos y le pregunto dulcemente –cuanto es?- y para bajar el precio de los sombreros le regalo una hermosa sonrisa (él sabe usar sus encantos a la hora de regatear -). la chica rápidamente escáneo el código de barra de los productos. Pero la chica se quedo boquiabierta por el costo total, _rayos, como me lo voy a ganar si le quito 300 dólares, es demasiado, _en lo confabulaba en contra del santo, este arrebato rápidamente el tique de compra y comprobó el precio. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, se comió el ticket de compra y a la velocidad del sonido voltio caja registradora y empezó a cambiar productos muy caros por más baratos, para cuando la chica termino su plan, su sorpresa fue grande al ver k de lugar de cobrarle 300 solo debía 150 dólares, pero como aun así le descontó dinero 50 grandes para genarselo. – o mire Batman!- exclamo la chica mientras señalaba afuera, pero el borrego había leído su mente y sabia cual era el plan pero como le convenía corrió hacia la ventana, la cajera aprovecho el momento para meter la nota de 150 en su bolsillo y descontarle un producto para k bajara a 100 dineros. El santo regreso a la caja decepcionado, aunque sabia k era una mentira se sentía decepcionado de no ver al súper héroe, lo cual hizo ver su actuación aun mejor. –cuanto es?- pregunto de nuevo al llegar a la caja, la chica con una sonrisa de satisfacción de oreja a oreja le dio otro estado de cuenta –100 dólares, joven-, Mu se quedo impresionado, por lo poco k le habían descontado pero no se quejo al contrario –es-es-es demasiado barato- contesto y como era un buen santo, pensó k le robado lo suficiente a la tienda. Tomo los sombreros k estaban en la bolsa y pago 125 dólarucos a la chica y se despidio –muchas gracias, la próxima vez k la vea la invitare a salir!- exclamo el borreguito.

El caballero de la primera casa en cuanto salió de la tienda se telétransporto a la zona universitaria, en pocos minutos encontro una copiadora(2). –hola ciento disturbarlo pero podría engargolarme algo?- pregunto el lindo guardian al encargado, -k?- le contesto indiferentemente. Cuando Mu iba a entregarle la carpeta se dio cuente k la había dejado en el mostrador de la tienda inmediatamente a su mente le vino la imagen de los demás santos linchándolo por haber echado a perder la fiesta. K pasa?- pregunto el encargado al arierano, este contesto inmediatamente -deje la carpeta en mi auto, por favor espéreme- pidió mientras salía por la puerta y s telétransportaba a la tienda con los sombreritos en mano (esta vez no olvido nada).

Continuara

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-----oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero k les haya gustado el 2 capi.

es la formula química de la dinamita, la razón por a que simplemente no dije dinamita fue por k una amiga me recomendó usar muchos sinónimos pero claro k repetir bastantes palabras. Es mi primer fic y no se k hacer así k perdonen.

No se si donde viven se engargolen y saquen copias en las copiadoras, mercerías o papelerías. Y todas las copiadoras k abre las 24 horas del día son las k se encuentran cerca de los campus universitarios.

Este capi salió mas largo, espero k les haya gusta y por lo k mas quieran mándeme reviews


	3. capitulo 3

Hola yo de nuevo!.

Espero k les guste.

Advertencia: es shounen-ai. No esperen lemon ni otras escenas mas graficas por a si decirlo.

Ahora si, k comience la carnicería.. ejem digo el fic!

/conversaciones telefónicas/

**Amor a cuarta vista**

El borreguito llego a una discoteca gay, pero como siempre no se dio cuenta del peligro inminente en k se encontraba.. –Mu!- le gritaron pero hizo caso omiso, estaba demasiado ocupado buscando la forma de salir de alli. _¿dónde estará la salida de este lugar?- _se pregunta hasta k paso cerca de la barra y siente una mano en su bien formado trasero, al instante el caballero tomo la mano de aquel k se había atrevido a tocarlo pero para su sorpresa no era nada mas ni menos k... –kanon!- exclamo el borreguito bastante asustado. K haces a-quiii?-tartamudeo el manoseado, -pues nomás aquí- contesto el gemelo y le devolvió la pregunta –y tu?-. El borreguito estaba apunto de contestar –pues veras..- cuando se acordó de su misión secreta, -pues veras Atena-sama me mando engargolar algo- contesto el chico con su simpática sonrisita nerviosa. Pero eso no engallo a nuestro guapo principal – mu, si no quieres decirme las cosas, solo dime "k te importa" y ya- dijo bastante triste bajando la cabeza y volviendo a su botella de whiski.

Mu se dio cuenta k sin querer había herido los sentimientos del ex general marino por lo k trato remediarlo, tomo asiento al lado del "santo" –mira kanon, no puedo decirte k debo hacer por k si no me castiga mi maestro y ..- el santo seguía hablando y no se dio cuenta k durante el sermón kanon se había levantado e ido caminado a una mesa cerca de la pisa, por lo tanto no se encontraba acompañado de nadie. Cuando dejo de hablar se puso a pensar sobre el por k de la soledad del caballero además de k le habían dado una palmadita en ustedes ya saben donde, pero eso no le importo y le hizo mas caso a su primera observación. –oye kanon?... y tu gemelo bueno?- pregunto el lindo mu al gemelo k acababa de llegar de una mesa. Pero como era bastante despistado no se dio cuenta k ni le había escuchado.

Como el griego se le quedo mirando creyó haber hecho sentir peor a su compañero. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el general marino solo atino a agachar la cabeza y el primer guardián creyó haber incomodado aun mas al gemelo, así k también bajo la cabeza y empezó a buscar una manera de poder disculparse y de paso dar inicio a una charla pero recordó k había perdido el trabajo de toda una noche y solo le quedaban 3 o 2 horas máximo para recuperarlo, engargolarlo y entregárselo a la exigente diosa. Así k decidió pasar directamente con la disculpa –lo siento no debí..- pero dejo hablar cuando se dio cuenta k el gemelo lo había dejado plantado y en su lugar se encontraba un gay pelón bigoton k le contesto – hay cariño no tienes k disculparte ni nos conocemos y ya teme estas declarando-, se dio cuenta k mientras reflexionaba k hacer se había ido su acompañante, cosa k sin razón alguna/conocida enfureció al santo. – oye tu, a donde vas!- exclamo el cordero bastante molesto al instante k apuntaba a kanon. Y como siempre mu metió la patita y provoco... como decirlo una bronca pero será mejor k ellos lo cuenten.

--------------------Perspectiva de Mu--------------------------

–oye kanon?... y tu gemelo bueno?- le pregunte al gemelo mayor (1), ya k había notado k estaba solo y me preocupo bastante, aunque no se por k?. Pero al voltear nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me di cuenta k solo lo había incomodado mas. Me sentí tan mal y apenado al mismo tiempo por haberlo molestado, por lo k baje la cabeza para poder pensar. _K puedo hacer para k se sienta mejor?_, no paraba de pensar, hasta k me vino una idea a la mente¡_ya se cambiare de tema y aprovechare para disculparme, además tengo k decirle la verdad si no se va a resentir_. K rayos no podía seguir ahí, tenia k ir a ver si encontraba el trabajo en la tienda y si no estaba pues ir a buscar a la loca y pedírselo. lo peor de todo era k le había dicho "muchas gracias, la próxima vez k la vea la invitare a salir!".

Rayos, no la haré, de seguro perderé mucho tiempo con ella, luego tendría k buscar de nuevo el "copy fast" para k me lo engargolen, ir al santuario y dárselo a la bruja y no dormir nadita. O.O o no solo tengo 2 horas máximo, k haré, pero tengo k disculparme. Hay mu ya no pierdas tiempo y discúlpate y sal corriendo del antro gay de seguro me están viendo feo. Momentito, kanon me manoseo, ya vera lo teletransportare al hades y sufrirá –_muajaaa jaaaaaa_- risa malvada imaginaria. Pero no hay tiempo k perder solo golpéalo y luego discúlpate y sal como alma perseguida por el demonio. No mejor solo me disculpo y ya!. Cerré los ojos, estaba realmente apenado –lo siento no debí..- empecé a disculparme pero... no me valió de mucho ya k cuando tuve el valor suficiente para abrir los ojos. le estaba pidiendo disculpa a un pelón con bigotes vestido de poli y k me miraba bastante extraño, mejor dicho igual ka la chica d la tiendo y con un tono meloso... y... me estaba mandado un beso?.

– hay cariño no tienes k disculparte ni nos conocemos bien y ya teme estas declarando- dijo el tipo k me estaba dando miedo. Inmediatamente voltee a todos lados hasta k lo divise entre la muchedumbre y bastante enfadado, por el plantón k me acababa de hacerme, me levante y lo señale ordenándole – oye tu, a donde vas!- no se k hice pero de pronto como si hubiera cometido el peor pecado del mundo; todos se me quedaron viendo feo, pero no importo había conseguido lo k deseaba, el me estaba viendo bastante confundido pero no importo ya me sentía bastante alegre de ver k me había puesto antecion. En una decisión precipitada había decidido correr a sus brazos, sin razón alguna.

Muy apenas había dado un paso cuando toda la bola de gays de la barra se me lanzaron encima diciendo algo sobre no tocar a un "súper modelo" o algo por el estilo. De seguro él le había dicho a alguien de la barra k era modelo y le creyeron. Sin razón alguna del solo pensarlo mi furia aumento en gran medida. Con un solo moviendo mi mano, me libere de esa manada de horrendos transvertís y grite a todo pulmón –k les pasa, desde cuando uno no puede hablar con un compañero de trabajo?- todos se me quedaron viendo atónitos, quien sabe k estaban pensando pero como nadie hablaba decidí ponerme a leer sus mentes. El pelón k me estaba viendo feo _–es tan lindo, como no iba a ser modelo?-_ al instante recorrió por mi cuerpo un escalofrió, tenia miedo y mucho. Desvié la mirada a un tipo viéndome con duda vestido de bombero, no se veía tan mal k digamos –_de k será modelo?_- decidí hacer caso omiso del sujeto, solo por k era lindo. Sentí k me están viendo muy feo, así k voltee a donde se encontraba un tipo k me recordó mucho a afrodita pero mas femenino tirado en el piso con un traje de súper chica -_valla había oído k algunos modelos estaban locos pero este se lleva todos los premios_-.

El ultimo comentario hecho o mejor dijo pensado por el wuey vestido de vieja me había hecho enfadar como nunca, estaba a punto de llamar a mi armadura y cometer un genocidio en ese mismo lugar, pero en aquel momento kanon se paro enfrente mio, puso su mano en mi mejilla izquierda mientras la acariciaba levemente, senti un gran ardor en mi rostro en ese instante, y susurro lo suficientemente alto para k las personas k nos rodeaban oyeran –cálmate cariño- y para cerrar esa linda escena recibí un dulce beso en los labios. Al instante deje mis maléficas intenciones, una vez expirado el beso, me sujete fuertemente a su brazo derecho y salimos de la disco, estaba realmente sonrojado.

---Perspectiva del gemelo--------------------------

Estaba en el lugar donde mi hermano y yo , a la fuerza U.U, quedamos de vernos. Me sentía bastante incomodo, todo el mundo me miraba con lujuria; para donde volteara me mandaban besos, saludos, me decían albures, chiflaban y demás cosas k me molestaban bastante, prefería estar en el santuario y recibir miradas fulminantes k tantas miradas con deseo sobre mi o mejor dicho mi cuerpo. Dure bastante tiempo esperando su llegada, estaba desesperado y bastante harto, me levante del banquillo donde estaba sentado estaba apunto de irme. Pero en ese momento recordé k nos veríamos ahí para hablar de un asunto muy importante por lo k me senté de nuevo en donde me encontraba y tome otro trago, _pero...un momento, eso lo podríamos discutir en cualquier lugar hasta dentro de nuestro templo, no era necesario ir ahí._

Esta vez no me levante tenia muchos tragos por cuenta de la casa, no debería desaprovecharlos además solo me esperaba mi familia ya k en el santuario nos odiaban, k debíamos protegernos el uno al otro y pensé k no era tan malo recibir otro tipo de atención de en vez en cuando, ya k si quería pasear por el refugio solo y llegaban a verme solo de seguro seria atacado reflexione mientras tocaba una herida que se encontraba en mi mejilla; recordando levemente cuando un grupo de caballero de plata me descubrieron caminando sin mi hermano de camino al entrenamiento y empezaron a lanzarme ataques pero como la diosa también nos traía tirria nos había ordenado k si nos defendíamos nos castigaría por k solo me quedaba esquivar y escapar, pero en mi huida fui golpeado por un "cobra a mi" de sheena . En la mano izquierda tenia una pequeñas cortadas que me hicieron recordar otro incidente de esa mañana, sin razon se dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro, me sentía de extraña manera... feliz por lo ocurrido

Flash back

Todo estaba oscuro, era obvio, todavía tenia los ojos cerrados en un intento por dormir además de seguro era de madrugada y por eso todo se veía negro o me había quedado ciego, no importaba, fuese lo fuese eso no cambiaria mi monótona vida. De seguro en cualquier momento mi hermano vendría a despertarme como cada mañana –por lo menos tengo un despertador- murmure mientras intentaba soñar; también me obligaría hacer el desayuno para ambos mientras se bañaba, pero como tarda mucho, de seguro ya estaría vestido y alzando un poco nuestro hogar. Como siempre el muy descarado saldría desnudo del baño y se sentaría a desayunar, ya k como nadie pasaba por ahí; cosa k me tenia bastante intrigado pero de seguro esperaban k nos fuéramos a entrenar para pasar o madrugarían para no vernos. Bueno como fuese nos iríamos a entrenar y todo el mundo nos miraría con furia, "por k será?" me preguntara bobamente y yo como siempre solo lo ignorare para así empezar a entrenar.

Estuve esperando a k mi hermano me levantara pero no lo hizo y como no había conseguido dormirme, me levante con la pijama k me había regalado mi hermanito. Me había obligado a prometerle k la usaría siempre era bastante simple, era una playera de color blanco con letras blancas enfrente con la palabra "Tenshi"(2) y en la parte posterior se encontraban dibujadas una par de alas; esta tenia como compañera un short bastante corto de color negro, no me agradaba k fuera tan corto casi los sentía como boxer pero -una promesa es una promesa- me recordaba diariamente. Me dio mucha comezón en el cuello en camino al pasillo pero tenia k levantar la trenza en la k tenia sujetada mi cabellera para poder llegar a ese punto, después de satisfacer esa necesidad iba a deshacerme de la trenza pero en ese momento escuche un sonido provenir de la cocina. Sin pésalo 2 veces, salí corriendo de donde venia ese sonido encontrándome con... Shion?.

Este se me quedo viendo con bastante lujuria, aunque solo se le viera en los ojos, camine hasta donde este encontraba aun seguía mirándome, al llegar hasta el de forma amable le pregunte –k se ha roto?- este salió de su ensueño y recordó quien era e inmediatamente salió de ahí. A un lado de donde me encontraba había cientos pequeños pedazos del jarro de cristal k se había caído al suelo –bueno no importa- murmure para mi mismo cuando me agache a recoger los trozos mientras volteaba hacia la salida. pude ver k el gran maestro seguía viéndome no pude evitar sonrojarme al sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mi; este se dio cuenta de mi sonrojo y solo atino a sonreírme haciendo k me pusiera mas rojo. Agache la mirada no quería k siguiera viéndome en ese estado.

Cuando termine de recoger los pedazos alcé la vista hacia la salida ya se había ido cosa k me tranquilizo un poco, pero como no sabia si otros caballeros bajarían decidí tirar los k tenia en mi mano. Al verla me di cuenta del por k shion se veía tan feliz, había creído k era por mi sonrojo pero al parecer le pareció gracioso k me enterrara una buena cantidad de vidrios en la mano. no importaba ya me había acostumbrado pero me moleste bastante por haber sonrojado pero me olvide rápidamente de eso y empecé a preocuparme por donde se encontraba mi hermano. inmediatamente fui a cambiarme y deshacerme de trenza. Después de bañarme fui a un cajón a sacar mi ropa de para poder entrar; entre la ropa pude divisar una pequeña nota. Me puse el uniforme de entrenamiento al mismo tiempo k leía la nota:

**Hola hermano, como amaneciste, espero k bien.**

**Perdona por no despertarte pero tenia mucho apuro así k te deje dormir un poco mas. **

**oye hermanito no vallas a entrenar solo pueden atacarte y tal ves de paso te quieran violar XP.**

**Ya vez k somos super sexys. **

**Ha si, Voy ha estar todo el día ocupado así k no nos veremos hasta en la noche. **

**Te espero en la discoteca omega a la 1:00 am **

**no faltes!**

**Adiós te cuidas**

Fin del flash back

Me encontraba inmóvil viendo mi bebida hasta k un tipo me saco de mi ensueño –hay papito, por k tan triste?- voltee hacia donde venia ese comentario topándome con un chico... bastante apuesto. Castaño de pelo corto pero con unos mechones de adelante largos hasta su pecho, ojos grandes color miel, de 1.90 mts de altura, musculoso pero sin pasarse de lo estético y vestido de traje negro k le daba un aire refinado. Me miraba de pies a cabeza. Pero no me llamo la atención por lo k regrese a mi antigua posición viendo el vaso de vodka. Solo el Gran Maestro podía hacerme sonrojar, mire la mano k tenia lastimada, llegaron a mi recuerdos sobre esa mañana, no pude evitar ruborizarme.

El apuesto castaño se percato de mi coloración. Olvido que era su presa y se sentó a mi lado –k te sucede cariño- me pregunto en un susurro. Salí de nuevo de mi ensueño y le conteste –nada- de manera fría y sin voltear ha verlo. Este se sorprendió por mi rápido recuperación y volví a ser la presa– valla carácter, con razón estas tan solo- bromeo el tipo, cosa k me molesto y como contraataque, me puse más indiferente.

Acto seguido de un coqueteo pero no consiguió k lo volteara a ver, un poco molesto por mi indiferencia me arrebato el vaso de tequila k tenia a mano (ya se había acabado el vodka) y se lo tomo. Pero no consiguió k me volteara, entiendo tu juego amigo pensé. El chico se desespero y en una maniobra arriesgada me tomo de la cara –a mi no me desprecia nadie- expreso con cinismo. Pero me abstuve de matarlo. El tipo siguió con su discurso de k era lindo y k le debía pertenecer por eso o algo parecido.

No le hacia caso, me divertía saber k este tipo "x" me decia cosas por el estilo además de las miradas de admiración, envidia enojo le dirigían. En ese momento percibí el cosmo de Mu, pude ver k el borreguito llego a la disco gay. Inmediatamente me libere del sujeto y grite a todo pulmón su nombre para k se percatara de mi presencia. Pero no me oyó, me levante dejando al tipo muy enfurecido y le grite de nuevo poniendo las manos alrededor de la boca para formar un micrófono con ellas, pero tampoco me escucho y en un ultimo intento grite –Mu!- mientras meneaba los brazos de arriba abajo a los costados para llamarle la atención.

De nuevo no me escucho, cuando iba a gritarle de otra vez el tipo castaño se me lanzó pero no me iba a dejar agarran, con un solo paso hacia atrás el tipo se cayo de hocico al piso. El sujeto estaba inconsciente cosa k me causo risa –ja ja ja ja-. un transvestí con un disfraz de súper chica agarro al tipo, de inmediato pensé _pobre lo van a secuestrar_. Voltee hacia donde estaba Mu k aun seguía perdido y en una mesa cerca de pista había un calvo vestido de poli hablando por un radio, -sip, se lo van a robar- dije para mi cuando veia como lo arrastraba. Decidí verificar si no me habían quitado los quince k tenia en la barra y cuando voltee me sorprendió ver un sujeto con traje de bombero revisando mis bebidas, inmediatamente pensé algo esta raro aquí. Me senté, tome la mano del sujeto y le dije de manera calmada –son patéticos, son muy malos en su trabajo- y para rematar – dile a mi hermano k puedo cuidarme solo-.

El sujeto contraataco –si?– empezó sarcásticamente- tanto k ese sujeto- señalando al castaño k era sacado por el otro guarda espaldas del local -te tenia las manos encima y a algunos tragos les pusieron droga y ni te fíjate-. Tenia razón pero no deseaba hacérselo saber así k le respondí al guarda espaldas –solo me estaba haciendo el difícil-, para aclarar algunas dudas y cambiar de tema le pregunte –donde esta mi hermano? y quienes vienen contigo?-. Me regalo un tierna sonrisa, bastante desagradable por cierto, y prosiguió con su mensaje –su hermano nos avisó k llegaría tarde, por lo k nos pidió k lo cuidáramos hasta k llegara- respondió, en lo k me sentaba – vinimos Gabriel- señalando al pelón -Miguel – volteando hacia súper chica -y su servidor Ariel- termino la presentación auto señalándose.

-vaya, nunca pensé k mi hermano me mandara guarda espaldas- le comente. A lo cual Miguel, k venia de sacar al castaño, me contesto –no es cierto, lo k pasa es k es un paranoico de lo peor y..- de pronto el trensvesti se tapo la boca, sacándole una gota de litro a Ariel, yo solo lo voltee a verle enojado –y?- . En eso llego Gabriel –olvida lo k dijo batichica, nuestro jefe o mejor dicho tu hermano es un paranoico con todo lo k tenga k ver contigo- me contesto al sentarse en un banco próximo.

-oye!- le llamo la atención miguel, - soy súper chica, no bati- aclaro muy indignado el guarda espaldas, sacando una gota de litro a todos los presentes.

Ariel se harto por la inaptitud de sus compañeros k ahora se estaban peleando, tiene un carácter muy parecido al mío debo admitir, se levanto del banco k estaba a mi izquierda –equipo vuelvan a sus posiciones! –ordeno a sus subordinados, los cuales acataron la orden inmediatamente. Una vez k se alejaron, Ariel me acerco a mi con uno de mis tragos en mano –no se k tenga tu hermano en el cerebro, pero es muy celoso con lo k tenga k ver contigo.. sabes por k?- me interrogo el guarda espaldas. Negué con la cabeza, nunca me había dado cuenta de k mi hermano fuera tan celoso. Es ese momento paso Mu y al intentar tomarle del brazo, pero para mi mala suerte mi embriaguez no me permitió medir los espacios y termine manoseándolo y mis pocos reflejos permitieron k tomara mi mano. K vergüenza , ahora el guardián de la primera casa además de considerarme traidor, me crearía un rabo verde. Pero me tranquilice al oírle decir - k... –kanon!-, huí k bueno k nos confunden.

-K haces a-quiii?-tartamudeo el borrego algo nervioso. -pues nomás aquí- le conteste bastante calmado. –pues veras..- comenzó diciendo el borreguito, pero se dio cuenta de con quien hablaba y cambio su respuesta -pues veras Atena-sama me mando engargolar algo- mostrando una simpática sonrisita nerviosa. Pero eso no engaño, conocía a la perfección cada expresión facial de los caballero dorados por lo k me percate k me estaba ocultando algo. Como estaba bastante incomodo le dije – Mu, si no quieres decirme las cosas, solo dime "k te importa" y ya- para quitarle el compromiso de contestarme y volví mi rostro hacia la botella de whiski mas cercana, me hacia sentir un poco triste k nos odiaran tanto. En ese momento en el k veía la botella, algo mas llamo mi atención en dirección a la pista, era Gabriel k me hacia sellas para k fuera hacia donde estaba.

Cuando llegué le iba a preguntar k deseaba pero se me adelanto, tomando mi brazo, me sentó a la fuerza en una silla cercana –señor, su hermano hablo y dijo k no lo vería hasta mañana, así k despídase de su amigo y vaya a casa-. Estaba a punto de estallar; primero tuve k estar ahí casi todo el día esperándolo, después aguantar albures, coqueteos y demás cosas, k un tipo se me echara encima, los guaruras de mi hermano y ahora me decía k no vendría. Pero recordé una vez k estaba caminaba "solo" hacia mi templo oí decir a shaka "" y demás cosas k me calmaron, por k siempre k creo k voy a explotar las repito mentalmente. _soy un pétalo en el viento, ligero como pluma;, suave y pacifico como una flor; dulce como la miel._ Por k siempre me tranquilizara, me cuestione pero decidí dejar de hacerlo e irme de aquel lugar.

Me levante de la mesa y regrese a la barra. Cuando llegué Mu seguía hablando, no se había dado cuenta de mi desaparición y escuche algo sobre un gemelo bueno, acaso el corderito pensaba k era bueno?. Cuando me di cuanta nos estábamos mirado fijamente, sentí un poco de calor en el rostro. Por lo k baje el rostro para evitar su mirada. Cuando deje de sentir su mirada eleve mi rostro y me despedí de el – Mu, ya me tengo k ir-. Me levante de mi lugar y me dirigía a la salida pero en el camino alguien llamo mi atención – oye tu, a donde vas!- me sorprendió ver k esas palabras venían de los labios del cordero.

Me sorprendió bastante k al instante todo los presentes se pararon de sus lugares, dejaron de bailar, el DJ detuvo la música y mis guarda espaldas se levantaron. Nuestras mirada se cruzaron de nuevo, me veía con gozó, con una sonrisa discreta en sus labios y una dulce mirada. No pode evitar cuestionarme por k me veía de esa forma y la razón por la el k todos se detuvieron. A tal grado llego mi confusión k le pregunte al silencio - k ha hecho Mu?-. simplemente no entendía k estaba pasando. Mi confusión siguió unos minutos mas. Mu comenzó a caminar hacia mi, solo podía verlo a el en ese momento. sus ojos me hipnotizaron, deseaba tenerlo enfrente mio pero para cuando me di cuenta, mis guaruras ya estaban encima de el.

Me preocupe bastante por lo k corrí a su encuentro esperando poder liberarlo de esa bola de inútiles. Al llegar a la bolita k se formo alrededor de tan extraña escena, sentí el cosmo de Mu explotar y le oí gritar furico –k les pasa, desde cuando uno no puede hablar con un compañero de trabajo?- de un solo golpe se libero de ellos, mandándolos a volar hacia la bola k se había formado. Acaso había dicho "compañero", me sorprendió k no digiera algo como "dejen de proteger al traidor", " yo mato al traidor" o cualquier otra cosa pero compañero nunca creí poder oírlo de el. K bueno k piense k somos compañeros.

Mu empezó a girar efusivamente su cabeza a mis guardias, al terminar de verlos y mandarles miradas llenas de odio, empezó a encender su cosmo. Sentí un escalofrió, su cosmo estaba lleno de odio y sed de sangre. Intuí k los iba a matar a todos -_yo también lo hubiera hecho_- pensé. Empezaba a liberar su cosmo de manera violenta, las copas y todas las cosas empezaban a moverse, no lo pensé dos veces. Me pare enfrente de el, puso mi mano derecha en su mejilla mientras la acariciaba levemente, me acerque y susurro lo suficientemente alto para k mis guaruras escucharan –cálmate cariño- y para hacer la escena lo suficiente convincente para k me creyeran me acerque a su rostro y le bese pasiva y dulcemente. Antes de poder contar de k el beso se extinguirá, su cosmo decreció, y una vez consumado este se sujeto fuertemente de mi brazo y salimos del local, pude distinguir entre la oscuridad el fuerte rubor de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-------------------------- aquí empiezo a contar de nuevo la historia yo!-----------

Ambos chicos se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad sin dirección alguna en la misma manera en la k habían dejado el antro. A kilómetro de distancia de la disco de mala muerte en un callejón oscuro de la ciudad (k romántica soy), se dieron cuenta k estaban caminando sin sentido por el centro. El gemelo del zodiaco tosió levemente al darse cuenta k su compañero seguía abrazado de su brazo. Mu abrió sus ojos (los tenia cerrados desde k habían salido del antro) se dio cuenta k estaba muy pegadito a nuestro protagonista y lo soltó inmediatamente seguido de una disculpa –lo ssi-si-sien-to- tartamudeo un avergonzado borrego. Su acompañante se dio cuenta k el lemuriano se le subían los colores a la cara –Mu, no estabas actuando?- le pregunto bastante incrédulo señalando lo. Mu evito su mirada o al menos lo intento, el santo de la primera casa dio media vuelta, para esconderse de su acompañante. Pero enfrente de el ya se encontraba el otro santo –he?- k persistía en k se le contestara su incognita.

El caballero del cordero se dio cuenta k no podría evadirle. Cerro sus ojos y su rostro empezó a enrojecerse aun mas –Veras..., Kanon yo...- iba a confesar le su amor pero fue interrumpido por el gemelo –discúlpame pero no soy Kanon, soy Saga- aclaro este k se señalaba a si mismo. El corderito se quedo en shock ... tratando de entender una cuestión una polémica _¿cómo me fui a enamorar del asesino de mi maestro? _Se cuestiona sin cesar durante unos segundos Su frustración era tal k se estampaba la cabeza contra un poste de luz cercano, el espectáculo era visto por el otro santo con una gota de litro en la cabeza. Saga se acerco a su paranoico, frustrado y maniático compañero, k se encontraba auto castigándose, puso su mano sobre hombro del maniático.. ejem.. loquito (esperen eso también es un insulto o no?... mejor dejémosle así, para no meternos en mas embrollo) y lo volteo para k le mirase a los ojos –k te sucede Mu?- le pregunto mientras sus zafiros se inundaban con una ternura nunca antes vista por el ojo humano con la leve excepción de su hermano.

El pelilila no pudo resistirse a esa mirada tan dulce y termino por abrazarse del caballero de gemiminis, se quedo un poco impactado por la acción del otro. No deseaba decirle k se había enamorado de el, k quería ser algo mas k un simple compañero o mejor dicho deseaba ser la razón por la k el caballero de géminis se despertara cada mañana, pero no se atrevía. Prefería mentirle mil veces k contarle la verdad, pero recordó k el santo era un detector de mentiras andante. -_tendré k decirle la verdad o.._ _pero nadie dijo cual de todas o al menos parte de ella- _creo un plan el ariano para salir de tan incomoda posición. Saga se estaba impacientando, no recibía respuesta alguna por parte de su compañero.

Tomo al santo, k se encontraba abrazándolo, por los hombros y lo separo de si. -dime la verdad, k te sucede?- pregunto saga con una mirada muy preocupada. Mu no sopor tan cálida mirada, así k decidió abrir el hocicó de una vez –mira, vamos a tener una fiesta, pero la diosa nos pidió k todo lo k vallamos a hacer, comer, beber y demás cosas; las pusiéramos en un trabajo, así k vine a la ciudad a engargolarlo- confesaba el santo pero fue interrumpido por el otro santo –y cual es el problema?-, -pues veras, fui a comprar algo pero al parecer deje mi trabajo ahí -. -hum de seguro ya estará cerrado- intervino de nuevo el geminiano. – lose, pero eso no es lo peor, la maniática de la tienda quiere salir conmigo y de seguro no me dará el trabajo hasta k tenga una cita romántica con ella, después tendría k encontrar donde engargolarlo y entregárselo a la diosa; y solo tengo 2 horas para hacerlo - contesto el santo k se había vuelto abrasar del otro santo.

A Saga le estaba incomodando la incompetencia de su compañero, tomo de nuevo a mu por los hombros y lo empezó a zarandear mientras le decia –ya cálmate y comienza a solucionar el problema!-. _–Saga tiene razón, debo dejar de ponerme histérico y trabajar_- reflexiono el ariano dándole la razón al geminado.–estaaaa bieeeeen, looooo hareeeeee peroooo dejameee eeen paaaaaaz- saga se dio cuenta k se le había pasado la mano, y dejo inmediatamente al corderito mareado en el piso. Mu estaba tan aturdido k en lugar de ojos tenia espirales, caminaba como borracho y chocaba constantemente contra una pared de ladrillos; y saga lo veía todo con una gota de litro en la cabeza.

Como saga vio k la pared le estaba ganando a Mu, decidió sacarlo del estado en el k se encontraba. Le tomo de la playera y le dio una cachetada k hasta mi me dolió –hay!- se quejo el cordero. –lo siento, pero tenia k hacerlo- se disculpo el santo de la tercera casa. –no te preocupes- le disculpo el corderito sobandose la mejilla k tenia marcada la mano del otro caballero. El gemelo removió la mano del corderito y en su lugar puso la suya acariciando tiernamente a su compañero. –en serio lo siento- se disculpo de nuevo, y prosiguió –para k veas k no soy mala onda, haré todo lo k este en mis manos para ayudarte-.

El santo de la tercera casa nunca debió haber dicho eso, pues por la cabeza de Mu resonaban una selección de palabras k había tomado de una oración pronunciada por el guerrero de géminis "todo para ayudarte" (se trago una considerable cantidad de palabras no?). Por la cabecita del pelilila pasaron de idead a ideas, de las más tiernas como una cena romántica con Saga a la luz de la luna en el santuario a ideas algo mas perversas donde intervenían miel, una bañera llena de gelatina y ellos dos. Mu de solo pensarlo se estaba babeando. Saga de nuevo se encontraba con un Mu en la luna, por lo k tuvo k abofetearle de nuevo – reacciona!-. –hay!- espeso a gritar Mu, ahora teniendo 2 manos en su mejilla derecha y comenzó a reprender al otro–Saga, la próxima k quieras llamar mi atención has lo de una manera menos dolorosa- exclamo el pelilila, k seguía sobandose con una sola mano la mejilla.

Saga tomo en cuenta la petición de su compañero y agilizo las cosas -oye Mu, en k tienda perdiste tu trabajo?- le pregunto al borrego. –he... déjame pensar- dijo Mu, tomo su barbilla miro hacia arriba. –y bien?- le pregunto un impaciente saga. –era una tienda de sombreros graciosos, si no mal recuerdo- le respondió Mu volteando a ver a su amorcito corazón. –he... disculpa mu, teletransportaste los sombreros al santuario verdad?- pregunto dulcemente saga a Mu, cerrando los ojos mientras se acercaba a su compañero al k le estaba dando un ataque cardiaco. –hay no, los olvide en el antro!- gritaba el santo, bajando la mirada, tapando su cara y comenzado a llorar de frustración.

Saga se encontraba de nuevo ante un ataque de pánico de Mu; -_k tan seguido sucede esto?-_ se cuestiona mentalmente el santo, pero de nueva cuenta tendría k apresurar las cosas. Pero como Mu no deseaba ser goleado de nuevo por el, tendría k cambiar de táctica. Saga acerco a su "amigo", tomo sus manos con suavidad pero con suficiente fuerte para no soltar las manos del pelilila. Mu abrió instintivamente los ojos al no sentir mas sus manos sobre su rostro y la manos de saga sobre sus manos; derritiendo su corazón y logrando ruborizar al santo de la primera casa. –mu, mira tenemos poco tiempo para hacer esto- le dijo el protagonista de nuestra historia, reflejando en sus tiernos zafiros a un borreguito totalmente rojo, -yo te dije k te ayudaría en lo k desearas, así k seca esas lagrimas- decía mientras soltaba la mano del borreguito y con su mano libre secaba las lagrimas k se habían escapados del corderito. Ambos estaban a la misma altura, sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, teniendo los ojos cerrados y el fondo había dejado de ser un frió callejón de la ciudad para tornarse de color azul marino con centenares de brillos en el. Su labios se encontraban tan cerca k se rozaban prácticamente, cuando empezaba a escucharse una cancioncilla "tin-ti-ri- tin ti-ri-tin-tin". Destrozándose tan romántica escena, el fondo se rompía como si fuese un vidrio y era sustituida por el frió callejón del centro, haciendo k ambos caballeros se separaran y desviaran las miradas hacia el lado contrario.

Tan fastidiosa cancioncita seguía oyéndose, el santo de la primera casa no sabia de donde provenía hasta k... –halo?- volteo inmediatamente y se encontró a Saga hablando por celular. –_saga tiene celular, podemos tener celular, por k yo no tengo, me gusta su cancioncita- _se comentaba Mu mentalmente. Mientras tanto nuestro guapo principal hablaba por un Sonic Erison de miles de pesos mexicanos, digital, con mensajes multimedia, plan, camarita, radio, teclas brillantes, con la carátula removible para usarla como Palm (3), extensible (a eso me refiero a k esta grandecito pero se dobla en dos y queda chiquito) y una carcasa azul con el símbolo de géminis en la parte trasera.

–kanon?- dijo incrédulo el santo de la tercera casa.

-/donde estas hermanito/- le pregunto su gemelo.

-en un algún lugar de la ciudad- contesto el menor de los dos.

-/como "k algún lugar", donde rayos estas!- pregunto un enfurecido kanon.

-si en algún lugar- contesto frió saga - y donde estas tu?- le pregunto inmediatamente.

-/no me cambies el tema saga, quedamos de vernos en el antro y cuando llego me encuentro con que no estabas, y a tus guarda espaldeas histéricos/-. Reprendía el gemelo mayor al menor.

-quien es saga?- preguntaba Mu, k acababa de venir de su conversación con el mismo.

-/.../- Kanon se había quedado atónito O.o, su hermanito se había ido a quien sabe donde con quien sabe quien. Estaba a punto de ponerse a rastrear el cosmo de su hermano, y atacar desde lejos al tipo k estuviese a su lado.

Mientras tanto Kanon estaba de paranoico, su hermano y Mu estaban conspirando para lograr la misión. -quien es saga?- le pregunto el lindo Mu a Saga. Saga tapo al instante el auricular del cell –es Kanon y esta enojado por k no lo espere- le respondió al cordero. Mu –oye saga- llamo la atención al gemelo. –si?- pregunto el llamado. –no podías pedirle de favor a tu hermano k buscara los sombreros y te los diera en el santuario y tu me los dieras a mi?- pidió el tierno borreguito k hacia ojitos de perro a medio morir. Los ojitos no fueron necesarios, el plan recién confabulado por el corderito le parecía perfecto, Saga sabia perfectamente k su hermano haría lo k fuese por el o al menos eso quería creer. –esta bien- confirmo el gemelo menor. –se lo pediré, pero yo k tu no esperaría resultados- agrego saga y prosiguió con la llamada.

-Kanon, sigues ahí?- Saga pregunto a su hermano mayor.

Kanon al oír la melodiosa voz de su hermano, salió de su pequeña depresión –/si estoy aquí/- contesto animadamente.

-Kanon podrías hacerme un favor- pregunto el menor de los gemelos.

-/cual, no espera, donde y con quien estas/- pregunto inquisitivo el mayor a su hermanito, seguido de un sorbo de su coñac.

-estoy con Mu, el caballero dorado de la primera casa, nos encontramos caminando por la calle, rumbo a una tienda- le respondió a su sobre protector hermano.

-¿cómo k estas con Mu/- exclamo angustiado el mayor, al instante k escupía el coñac al chico de la barra. Mientras tanto Saga alejaba el celular de si, poniendo lo entre el y Mu; a este ultimo se le pusieron los pelos en punta al oír el grito de Kanon.

Saga lo volvió a acercar el cell -si estoy con el y me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor- le pidió de nuevo a su hermano.

Saga, ya presentía k de nuevo Kanon gritaría por lo k lo alejo de si el cell -/ no te creo, pasa me lo/- grito un histérico Kanon. El grito fue tan potente k aventó a Saga y a su acompañante.

Llamando la atención de varias personas de la barra – y ustedes k están mirando?- pregunto muy molesto el ex general marino a todos los presentes, k al sentir el cosmo lleno de furia k emanaba, decidieron volver a sus asuntos. Los guarda espaldas regresaban de ponerse sus uniforme de guaruras del baño.

-Con quien habla jefe- pregunto Gabriel a Kanon. El llamado volteo a verlos con una mirada tan ponzoñosa de k si hubiera sido una serpiente estos ya estarían en el piso convulsionándose por el potente veneno.

-hola?- contesto un tímido Mu k había oído, la gritería de Kanon.

-/Mu, eres tu?... si es así k haces con mi hermano/- grito el ex general marino haciendo k el mencionado le retumbaran los tímpanos.

No pudieron esperar a k Mu recuperara la audición, una cosmo energía en forma luz apareció del cielo cayendo a los pies del ariano, lanzándolo a el y a Saga. El corderito no podía levantarse, el caballero de Géminis no dudo ni un minuto en correr en ayuda de su amigo dejando abandonado el teléfono.

-/Saga?...Saga?...Saga/-

continuara...

(1)no tengo ni idea de quien sea el mayor o menor, pero como es "mi" historia kanon será el mayor)

(2) "Tenshi" es una palabra en japonés y su significado en español es Ángel

(3) según yo, son las mini computadoras de bolsillo con las k tienes k escribir con un lapicito.

Espero k les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo

ha contestar los review

Fabián .- dios te bendiga, amigo mío, eres de los primeros en mandarme un review... gracias. Si es cierto k te oblige a k me mandaras el review pero entiende, debes alentarme para k siga en el negocio y ya se k casi ni te gustan los caballeros del zodiaco pero bueno k le vamos hacer. Gracias de nuevo por decir k mi narración no es tan mala.

Vibeke.- no me des las gracias por leerlo tu fic fue todo un placer hacerlo, mejor dicho yo tendría k agradecerte por haber leído el mío, Gracias!. Se k te agrada la idea de k todos los odien pero eso cambiara, tienes razón ciertas partes no tienen congruencia pero eso lo cambie en el preview pero no se grabaron los cambios (k raro). La fiesta va a durar un capitulo mínimo pero va a estar bien chida y habrá muchos besitos de todo tipo y por supuesto muchas apuestas. Yo también amo a Mu y a los gemelos (a k no se esperaban lo k sucede en el capi).

Nayucita.- hola, tienes razón el primer capi esta muy cortito pero hay k contar k era introducción y k estaba hecho para hacer aclaraciones y el segundo también pero es k no tenia mucho tiempo además de querer crear suspenso (aunque dudo haberlo lograrlo). K bueno k te gustaron mis chistes.

CECI.- hola el solo hecho de recibir un review me hizo muy feliz, aunque el primero me confundió por k no sabia si era un tomatazo o k, fue tanto mi trauma k me dolió la cabeza?. bueno eso no importa. Gracias por el review chicas haré todo lo posible por solucionar ese problema y gracias por felicitarme por graduarme y para k te mueras de envidia me saque 9.9 de promedio general.. dos 9.8 en cívica me echaron a perder la calificación (odio cívica y ética) me bajaron por ser sádica ja!. Solo por unas broma sobre el tsunami nos bajo a todos.

Para quien caiga.- gracias por leer el fic, se los agradezco mucho y les agradezco todos los consejos k me han dado o me vayan a dar. Acepto también tomadazos, así k si quieren lanzar alguno o algunos no me quejare siempre y cuando no sean grosero o con majaderías.

Hasta la próxima y quiero agradecer a Naye, mi amiga del alma, k me convenció de hacerlo y por todo su apoyo, criticas y no te preocupes amiga aparecerás. Y no creas k me he olvidado de ti Rudy, Master-sama y lidia (ya apareces) ustedes también hicieron eso posible y no duden en pedirme aparecer en el fic.

adiós


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ha todos, he vuelto y antes k nada les doy las gracias por los 11 review hasta el momento recibidos.

Fuyu: k patético Shiva!- regaño un apuesto ángel, k se encontraba a espaldas de nuestra linda autora.

Chico de unos 15 años; ojos grises como el hielo mismo, mirada y facciones inexpresivas; cabellos largos (hasta la cintura) y plateados, tez tan blanca como la nieve, alas de ángel de color azul grisáceo.

Vestido de ropas invernales, rompevientos blanco, suéter de cuello de tortuga azul Prusia, pantalonera gris y convers azules.

Shiva: OO a k te refieres Fuyu?-Miro sorprendida al guapísimo chavo k estaba enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados.

Chica de 15 años; ojos castaño oscuro, perennemente entrecerrados (muy pocas veces se habrían completamente) frecuentemente confundidos por los demás por ojos negro medianoche, mirada sin chispa ni emoción (casi indiferente) pero con una pizca de duda e impresión por la reciente llamada de atención; cabellos ondulados castaños oscuros , confundidos con el color del carboncillo(1), cortado en capas hasta los hombros; tez morena clara (mayormente confundida con un piel blanca), alas blancas como la mismísima nieve.

Chica de prayera roja sin mangas con el numero 54 bordado con hilo blanco, pantalón de mezclilla gris, tenis deportivos rojos con blanco.

Aki: no es odvioooo niña genio?- Pregunto con ensaña, un ángel proveniente de las sombras de la iluminada sala, caminando con altivez hasta llegar a un radio de 1 Mts. De la autora.

Chico de 15 años; ojos castaño grisáceo (o invernal), miraba con desprecio a nuestra inocente autora; de cabellera corta (cubriendo parte del cuello) castaño cobrizo (rojizo), moreno claro al igual k la chica k cerca. Alas cobrizas como el follaje de dicha estación.

Cubierto por ropajes sumamente cómodos y fachosos, con una onda dark. Playera de manga larga, pantalonera, zapato deportivo y un arcillo de coco en su oreja izquierda, todo el conjunto de color negro.

Haru: ahhh, nop- Respondió una dulce vocecita k salía de la pantalla de la compu, logrando así k la dulce shiva se cayera de espalda con todo y silla, salvada de darse su buen fregaso por el siempre tierno fuyu. (Tengo una extraña afinidad con el XP). La tenia en brazos y después de k la torpe Haru, saliera a rastras del monitor de la compu, fue puesta en el piso literalmente.

SLAMP!- retumbo, por el lugar.

Shiva: no me vuelvas a soltar de esa manera fuyu- regaño la pobre Shiva mientras se sobaba su afectado cóccix.

Shiva intento volver a su antigua compostura, pero no pudo evitar preguntar sobre la presencia de los recién llegados- Haru, Aki; k hacen aquí?- adquirió el ángel.

Haru: pues veras nosotros...- intento hablar la dulce ángel pero fue interrumpida.

Chica de 16 años, tiene un aspecto muy infantil; ojos agua marina, enorme y perennemente inyectados de una inocencia, con una sonrisa las 24 horas del día (k llagaba a fastidiar a la autora y a su malhumorada compañía aki );cabellera semi larga, hasta la espalda, de color azul, por lo general adornada con flores de la estación k representaba. Tez blanca y dueña de alas verdosas.

Vestida de un vestido floreado de color amarillo huevo, sin mangas y hasta las rodillas, con un forro debajo del susodicha prenda. Llevaba consigo una cadena con un crucifijo como dige (2), y unos aretes de angelitos, todo hecho en plata.

Natsu: k pedo mocosa, no te agrada nuestra presencia, o... k?- interrumpió el siempre rebelde y nunca invitado a ninguna parte por sus pocos modales, pero guapísimo ángel de la estación actual.

Chico de 16 años; ojos prenetantes, color amatista, mayormente enojados o con una mirada cínica y cruel; adjetivos k compartía su sonrisa. De cabellera corta (hasta el cuello) de color castaño claro, de piel morena, dueño de unas rojizas alas.

Vestido de un top para caballero, unos short amarillos hasta las rodillas con dibujitos de palmeras de todos colores y usando sus típicos guaraches de alberca.

Shiva: no es eso... solo k me sorprende su repentina visita- se excusó la chica. –y dime mis queridas personalidades a k han venido?- pregunto la chica sin voltearlos a ver.

Fuyu: yo vine para k borres lo de arriba, antes de k alguien lo lea, no quiero k se rían de ti...además la psicóloga dijo k no te disculparas por todo ni revelaras tu propias fallas- decía con una mirada inudada de dulzura y venia seguido de un gran abrazo.

Shiva: O/o, ummm, gracias fuyu-kun, ya voy a borrarlo- habilidosamente nuestra aborchonada autora borra lo escrito por el momento y hace un intro más cortita.

Aki: muy bonito muchachitos, si quieren les doy dinero para el hotel- repuso ponzoñosamente un ángel sumamente celoso. El comentario provoco ambos Ángeles k se encontraban abrazándose se separaran de golpe. –ja ja ja ja ja, haci esta mejor- repuso el ángel del otoño.

Shiva, toda aborchonada – y tu k quieres?- comento fría, volteando del lado contrario a donde se encontraba Aki, hiriendo un poco los sentimientos del ángel.

Aki: yo solo venia a pedirte k el capi lo hicieras yaoi... ni te hagas la inocente k tu quieres hacerlo de esa manera- contesto volteando hacia el lado contrario. Provocando k entre ambos angeles se crese una tormenta invernal k enterró a los otros, con la excepción de Fuyu k estaba acostumbrado a las tormentas invernales.

El silencio reino unos minutos... hasta k Shiva se atrevió a hablar –esta bien, pero será una escena entre los gemelos- adelanto la chica, cediendo a lo "pedido" por el chico. –bueno que quieren ustedes dos- pregunto el ángel de la tierra a Haru y Natsu.

Haru: iba a pedirte k molestaras mucho a Mu- pidió la chica, mientras levantaba una mano al cielo.

Shiva: O.o no esperaba k me pidieras eso?- contesto la chica algo asustada.

Haru: quiero mucho a Saga y se me hace k el corderito ya la paso bien..- contesto la chica al instante k juntaba sus manos en la espalda.

Natsu: U.UJ.. como k ya disfruto mucho, no ves k en el capi anterior casi lo mata shiva, y ... T.T, tu lo quieres matar?- pregunto bastante indignado el ángel veraniego.

Haru: si pero en capi pasado casi besa a saga!- le grito histérica al veraniego, casi arrancándose la melena.

Shiva – um... tienes razón, el sufrirá y mucho- decía con una mano en la barbilla después de la corta meditación. –y deme lindo- comento Shiva para llamar la atención Natsu, k estaba peleando con Haru, -k querías decirme?- consumo su pregunta una vez k recibió la atención de todas sus contrapartes.

Natsu: solo quería preguntarte k si... saldría en este capi el personaje misterioso de tu historia?- expuso su duda el chico.

Shiva: si aparecerá en este capi- contesto la autora antes de ver el reloj de la pared. –O.O o Dios es muy tarde y mañana tengo k ir a natación a las 6:45 am. Y apenas voy escribiendo el intro- la chica regreso a la silla k se encontraba enfrente de la compu a teclar. –hagan las advertencias chicos por fa- ordeno la autora.

Todos- Bueno!-

Natsu: Shiva-san no invento los caballeros del zodiaco, pero si fuera así de seguro y seria una telenovela. Ja ja ja ja. Ha si un nipón los invento y son un producto netamente japonés pero esta historia es 100 norteña. Y la autora pide k se imaginen a los caballeros en esta historia como aparecen en el "episodio G"-

Haru: este capi es yaoi... y si de plano no saben k significa- acercándose a la cámara con una mirada sospechosa y susurrando – es shounen-ai pero mas subidito de tono y grafico-

Aki, acercándose por la espalda a Haru y como siempre de sarcástico – Vaya eres mágica, tu explicación sirvió de "algo"- para después separarse de su compañera y volver con los otros, mirando la camara –si no saben busquen lo en Google/ imagen/ yaoi, en compañía de un adulto.. digamos maestro de compu o padres-.

Fuyu: no le hagan caso, busque lo como shounen-ai, sin poner imagen y totalmente solos en caso de no saber- advirtió a los lectores.

Natsu: y si de plano no quieren hacer eso la respuesta es muy simple- Natsu toma a Aki del brazo y le planta un beso en la boquita- muuuuuuua!-

Aki, se libera y se pone como fiera enjaulada – ven acá &, no k muy machito- exclamaba mientras este correteaba a Natsu por toda la sala.

Shiva- si no te gusta este tipos de historias puedes pasarte este capi y en el siguiente te hago una recapitulación de lo mas importante y si no deseas hacer eso... imagina k saga es una chica y ya!-

Fuyu- estos signos- señalando un signo de "+" gigante k aparecía a un lado de la cámara –indican sueños-, ejemplo-... +sueño+...-

**Sueños y caramelos; pesadillas y enchiladas**

-/Saga?...Saga?...Saga/- exclamaba el gemelo mayor casi histérico, al oír el sonoro impacto al otro lado de la línea.

Mu?..Mu,...MU!- gritaba un asustado Saga, zarandeando al nombrado en un intento por reanimarlo pero no recibía respuesta alguna.

Estaba empezando a asustarse, cada vez que trataba de despertar a su compañero de armas este no respondía a su llamado, envuelto en la desesperación se abrazo fuertemente de el, pegando su frente con la del borreguito en un desesperando intento por contactar su cosmo energía.

mientras tanto en el santuario..

Todos los santos dorados seguían durmiendo en el templo de pisis, como siempre las típicas parejitas.

MM abrazando posesivamente a Afro en la recamara de este. Y como siempre estos dos soñando sus puercadas, ya k ambos, sin decirle al otro claro, se habían propuesto conquistar a uno de los gemelos en la fiesta. Y no les digo mas por k este capi es shounen-... a si cierto ya es yaoi pero como no es lemmon solo pudo decir.

Mm +soñaba con kanon, el infierno, traje de conejito play girl de cuero y un látigo+ (k rico se oye). De su parte su querido koi, pensaba también en kanon+un salón de baile lleno de hombrecitos de jengibre, los soldados de dulces, el rey de los bombones, donceles de nieve, príncipes de chocolate y bailarines de malvavisco. y unos trajes del casca nueces, princesa para afro y de príncipe / cascanueces para Kanito+.

Por su parte una pareja mas linda y sana, tenían un sueño compartido. Ambos se encontraban en el sillón doble, la chiva loca se encontraba abrazando al caballero del centauro, mientras el nombrado se recargaba tiernamente en su pecho.

Ambos soñaban con ir a España(3), ha pasearse y en un prestigiado restaurante de Madrid a la luz de la luna y en un arranque de valor de Shura, le propusiera matrimonio a Aioros; aceptando este.

Al instante siguiente, se encontraran todos los santos en la catedral de Sevilla. El patriarca como padre, Shura vestido con un esmoquin negro esperando al novio; Kamus y Milo con trajes morado pues eran donceles(4) de Aioros. Aioria era el padrino de argollas, arras, vaso, copas, para acabarla rapidito el pagaba toda la boda; estaba vestido de con traje azul marino.

Todos los santos en sus sitios, Afro se ponía de sentimental y empezaba a llorar diciendo cosas como "-por k no te quieres casar conmigo masky-chan?"- o el simpre presente llanto"- snif, snif"- y otras cosas pero no son de vital importancia.

Los gemelos estaban ausentes, pues no habían sido invitados. Pero para k Atenea no se quejara de su "poco compañerismo", Aioria y Milo los habían mal dibujado, dibujos de niño de 5 años de parte del Gatito y 9 del escorpión, en cascaron de huevo k apoyaron en una banca de atrás.

Muy apenas había puesto a los reemplazos de los gemelos, cuando comenzó la cancioncita de boda, por lo k ambos santos corrieron a sus lugares asignados.

Tun..tun.. tun.tun.tun.; apenitas los dos llegaron a la parte delantera de la capilla, se abrió la puerta principal. Cientos de palomas volaron a través de la entrada de la capilla, después se pudo ver un destello blanco, apareciendo después de este Aioros. Traía un traje de chaleco, pantalón, camisa y zapatos blancos. _k hermoso-_ pensó la cabrita. Venia acompañado de su diosa ,del brazo derecho, la cual como siempre quería ser el centro de atención. Traía uno de sus ridículos vestidotes del renacimiento, adornado a lo tonto con encaje, shakiras y encaje, todo el conjunto en un azul rey. Era tan hermosa esa escena. Una vez k el santo de la novena casa había llegado ante la presencia del patriarca empezó la ceremonia de matrimonio.

(shiva- pero como este sueño es muy largo y aburrido se los resumiré

fuyu- no seria mejor k dejaras k disfrutaran el momento?-

haru- tiene razón para nosotras, no hay nada mejor k el día de nuestra boda-

shiva- ...k fastidio, esta bien seguiré contando el sueño-

todos- si!).

después de la palabrería típica de las bodas, vino la parte importante.

Ministro..ejem.. patriarca- Shura, tomas como marido a Aioros, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarlo y todas estas burradas de fidelidad?- decía harto el gran maestro, k ya se había aburrido y cansado de tanta palabrería sin sentido; pero su amada diosa quería una boda "normal"; el solo quería ir al baile a emborracharse e irse a dormir.

Shura- acepto- decía, al instante k ponía una sonrisa colgate.

Patriarca- y tu?- pregunto con desdén, solo para apoyarse en el podio de la capilla.

Aioros- acepto!- grito emocionado, tomando las argollas del cojín de estas, k traía aioria, y poniéndose la suya y la otra a su esposo Shura. Después se besaron apasionadamente.

Patriarca se dio cuenta, k se habían salteado el protocolo (como si el no lo hubiera hecho, U.U) - hey, aun no he dicho pueden besar al novio- regaño el patriarca pero como nadie le hizo caso, -a bueno como sea-.

Una vez terminado el beso, se encontraban en la recamara de la cabra, la bruja obviamente no había querido pagar una luna de miel para los recién casados. seguido de la representación de su eterno amor... + (fin del sueño)

(Shiva- cual sueño quieren ver ahora?.

Aki –no podemos ver el de Milo y Kamus?.

Natsu –no ibas a torturar a Mu, y k paso con los sombreritos y el trabajo?-.

Shiva- Natsu, solo déjame espiar en sus sueño un poco más y torturamos a Mu y solucionamos los problemas de la borrega sagrada, chi?

Todos -chi!-

Natsu- por k pones todos si yo no grite chii?-

Shiva- ...T.T, me estas poniendo de mal humor)

Mientras Shura y Aioros soñaban con casarse, nos vamos con una pareja informal.Hablamos de Kamus y Milo, amigos de toda la vida.

El corazón del maestro de los hielos, se le empezaban a derretir por un conocido arácnido. Este juego se estaba volviendo dolorosos para el, el solo hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de perder la amistad del otro al declararle sus sentimiento, haciendo k este prefiriera guardárselos.

Últimamente al juego habían ingresado su mente, convencido por el corazón de participar en tales jugarretas. Kamus ya no podía acerca a Milo sin siquiera desear abrazarle y besarle. Por lo k últimamente se estaba distanciando mucho. Todos pensaron , aun el mismo Milo, k había provocado la furia del hielito, como muchas veces antes lo había hecho.

Se encontraban el sofá sencillo de afro, Kamus estaba sentado en el y sobre su regazo se encontraba sentado el guardián de la octava casa. El guardián de los hielos tenia recargada su barbilla en el pequeño espacio k se forma entre el cuello y el hombro de su amigo. Milo no estaba en la posición mas cómoda del mundo, pero tenia mucho sueño y si consideramos k es un tronco cuando duerme, no le incomodaba la posición.

Kamus

se encontraba en su templo tomando vino tinto, de Francia y a la misma hora en la k siempre lo hacia. Era media noche, ya se había embriagado lo suficiente por hoy. Se disponía a dirigirse a sus aposentos, cuando una cosmo energía llamo su atención.

La reconoció inmediatamente, era Milo, de seguro venia a pedirle un poco de vino; ya k el muy flojo no quería gastar dinero. Kamus tenia sueño, por lo k despacharía rápido a su amigo y se iría a dormir.

Pero, oh Dios, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Milo en el marco de la puerta se su sala, antes de darse cuenta empezó a llover a cantaros.

Kamus solo había desviado su vista un momento para ver el cielo, cuando la mano de Milo le obligo a mirarle; solo para encontrar lo mas hermoso k había visto toda su vida. El escorpión se encontraba cubierto por una mini toga blanca, pegada al cuerpo de este, llegándole hasta los muslos. Y como si la luvia se tratase de una cubierta de agua fría, el guardián de la octava casa se encontraba completamente empapado; la tela se había transparentando y pegado aun mas al cuerpo del santo.

Con una mirada sensual y una sonoriza maquiavélica, el santo de escorpión se acerco a su victima, lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído –Kami...mmm-, acto seguido de un mordicarle el lóbulo. Kamus estaba completamente sonrojado, O/o.

Viendo Milo k sus palabras habian cumplido su cometido, decidió motivarlo un poco mas, tomo la mano de su compañero de armas y la puso sobre su trasero, susurrándole de nuevo –no traigo ropa interior...- esta vez lamiéndole los labios.

Era demasiado para el pobre hielito, ya k este termino derritiéndose ante los encantos del escorpión.

De un movimiento lo había subido a sus hombros a su amado, cargándolo como si de un saco se tratase, en el camino a sus aposentos, tomo dos copas y la botella de vino k hace pocos minutos consumía.

Una vez llegado a su habitación, deposito a su amado en su lecho y se acostó a su lado. Ambos se miraban apasionadamente. Kamus dio el primer paso al atraer el cuerpo de su amor al suyo, este no puso resistencia alguna, después con su mano izquierda tomo la barbilla de este y atrajo su rostro hacia si. Susurrándole las siguientes palabras –te amo-. Milo sin pensarlo ni una vez, se aferró del cuello al cuerpo del maestro de los hilos, - yo también te amo Kamus- contesto mientras se escondía en el pecho de su amado. Seguido de un apasionado beso k llevo al acto sexual.+

Milo

se encontraba tranquilamente bañándose en su templo, para cuando sintió una cosmo energía desconocida. Saco apago la regadera y a tientas busco una toalla, con la cual sentarse, pero en su lugar alguien le agarro la mano. El caballero se sorprendio, ya k los únicos k sabían donde estaba su baño eran Kamus y Aioros. Encendió su cosmo hasta el séptimo sentido, mandando volar al intruso. Al instante tomo una toalla cercana y se la amarro a la cadera. Corrió la cortina rosada del baño, solo para encontrase con un montón de ninjas del mal, sedientos de sangre.Eran demasiados y lo tenían acorralado, pero no se iba dejar vencer.

-aguja escarlata- exclamo el caballero, atacando a directamente a Antares, paralizando solo a 3.

Los ninjas como venganza le lanzaron sus shuriken(5) muy apenas pudo escapar del baño. Siguió así por un buen rato, pero por cada ninja k paralizaba salían cuatro mas, agravando la situación. Solo se podía ver a nuestro Milito corriendo en forma chivi de un lado a otro, perseguido muy de cerca por ninjas tipo puka. Auxilio- empezó a chillar el escorpión pidiendo ayuda a quien cayera.

La ayuda no se hizo esperar, como si se tratase de un milagro apareció una inmensa luz.

-¡ aaaaaaaaaaaleluyaaaaaaaa, aleluya, aleluya!- cantaba joletthe desde una nube de mentiritas agarrada del techo por hilos de pescar; jolethe traía una aureola de plástico chueca, k se acomodaba constantemente.

Milo- callate!- , -_mierda, Atena tenia razón canta horrible- _pensó, mientras se tapaba los oídos.

Jolethe –ha..ya veras, alimaña ponzoñosa!-grito furica la ex alumna, se quito un tacón y se lanzo a Milo. Y como si se tratase de matrix, Milo lo esquivo con una marometa para atrás, logrando k se le viera todo lo k traía debajo de la toalla (shiva y haru se limpia la baba, mutuamente) y finalmente golpeandose con algo.

Milo -hay!- grito de dolor, jolethe se le había caído de la nube, dando a parar encima del santo, aplastándolo. Estaba perdido, un ejercito de ninjas lo querían matar y una copia pirata de arena glass(6) lo aplastaba. Ya podía sentir las katanas de los ninjas enterarse en su joven y lindo cuerpecito. –buaaaaa, estoy muerto, buaaaa, snif, snif- chillaba el caballero ya viendo su final.

De pronto sintió una onda gélida, Milo sabiendo de antemano de quien se trataba se hizo bolita. Y asi era todos los ninjas k estaban a punto de atacar a milo fueron congelados y también jolethe.

Milo –Kamito!- grito el joven mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas de alergia, y se quitaba a la congelada imitación de cantante.

Kamus corrió a la velocidad del sonido, cargando en brazos a milo aun en paños menores, hacia la salida del templo. Seguían siendo perseguidos por ninjas, era increíble cada vez k congelaba uno, se creaban de las sombras 5 mas. kamus decidió dejar de destruirlos como lo había hecho Milo anteriormente.

Milo – U/U ha Kamus..- llamo la atención al caballero de la onceava casa.

Kamus –si milo?- pregunto fríamente, si voltear a ver a su amigo, estaban llegan al templo de shaka.

Milo- siento mucho frió. -/-, kamito- dijo Milo pegándose al cuerpazo de Kamus.

Kamus –y?- pregunto sin entender la indirecta.

Shaka –veo Milan!- grito el santo de la virgen. Para después subirse de la estatua de buda de un salto, al divisar la manada de feroces ninjas. – Fregados pasa aquí?- exclamo el santo, pero no debió hacerlo ya k los ninja lo descubrieron su presencia y se le echaron encima los montoneros, dándole mas tiempo a Kamus y Milo de huir.

Kamus –k habrá querido decir?- le pregunto a su compañero, levantándole la cabeza.

Milo –no se si te has dado cuenta pero... --, me encuentro desnudo y lo único k me tapa es una toalla, pero como estas corriendo a madre para escapar de los ninjas, se me ve todo, XO- contesto enojadísimo a acuario.

Kamus se dio cuenta k era verdad, lo k le decía milo y pensó k para no fastidiar mas al chico era mejor detenerse. –quieres caminar?- le pregunto a su amigo.

Milo– estas loco, llevo como media hora escapándome de esos depravados ninjas. si corro a la misma velocidad k tu de todos modo se me vera todo y...- las quejas de milo hubiera seguido, pero fueron acalladas por el dedo índice de Kamus.

Kamus –ya entendí, cálmate- lo levanto de las caderas, pegándolo a su cuerpo y lo cargo como si de un pequeño niño se tratase (el torso de Kamus entre las piernas de milo), Milo solo atino a aferrarse de la camisa de su compañero. Al instante este salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz. Dejando a los ninjas muy pero muy atrás.

Milo –ya estamos a salvo!- exclamo el caballero de la octava, abrazándose del cuello de kamus. Se separo un poco de su amigo y le dio las gracias –Gracias por salvarme kamito-.

Kamus- de nada- respondió, -aunque pensándolo bien quiero mi recompensa- adquirió el joven.

Milo- y k quieres?- pregunto.

Kamus –esto- tomo la barbilla de su amigo y la acercó a su cara, dándole un leve beso en los labios. –te amo-.

Milo- O/O ...- +

(Shiva- veríamos los demás sueños...pero..-

Aki- pero k?-

shiva– los demás están bien aburridos y estos sueños si son necesarios en la historia-

Natsu- ahora si vamos a torturar a Mu?-

Shiva- pero si ya lo hicimos-

Todos –O.O como?-

Shiva- no ven k no hay nada peor k la indiferencia?-

Natsu- no mames y torturalo!-

Todos- si!-

Shiva- Bueno ya, -.-,...-)

de vuelta con los principales.

Saga seguía en su intento por contratar a Mu. Pero no lo lograba era como si no estuviese en ese plano existencial. Estaba tan preocupado k ignoro por completo el teléfono celular.

Kanon desde el bar pudo sentir la frustración de su gemelo idéntico. –hay vuelvo, voy a buscar a mi hermano- dijo kanon, al mismo tiempo k se levantaba de su lugar en la barra.

Gabriel- pero señor..- intento hablar el guarura pero fue silenciado por su compañero.

Miguel- será mejor k lo dejemos ir- dijo con calma.

Ariel- y k le dijo el señor Saga?- pregunto el guarda espaldas.

Kanon –quería pedirme un favor pero...- volteo a ver a los guaruras de su hermano con furia. -presiento k algo le paso- contesto con voz quebrada.

Ariel –y no le dijo k era?- pregunto el joven a su jefe. Kanon solo negó con la cabeza.

Gabriel- de seguro será esto- dijo mientras levantaba una bolsa de plástico duro, agarradera de plástico azul, con un dibujo en el centro k decía "Mr. Hat".

Miguel- de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto, señalando susodicha bolsa.

Gabriel- la tenia ese chico k se fue con el señor saga, al parecer se le olvido- explicaba a su compañero.

Kanon- dame eso!- decía, al momento de arrebatárselo, -sabes, creo k me lo llevare y se lo daré- comento, con una sonrisa forzada.

Los tras guaruras –bueno, como diga, jefe- decían con una gota de litro en la cabezota de todos. – adiós- se despidieron los tres, moviendo las manos. Kanon se despidió de ellos, pero sin voltear a verlos.

Saliendo del antro, inmediatamente se hecho a correr, temía k algo le hubiera sucedido a su hermano. El extraño lazo psíquico k compartían ambos hermanos, le decía k algo estaba preocupando a Saga y al parecer era muy grave.

Encontramos a la borreguita sagrada flotando en la oscuridad, en un extraño lugar. En aquel lugar nada tenia sentido, la luz se escurría como el agua de lluvia, la oscuridad se encontraba presente en casi todo el lugar como si fuera aire; manchas púrpuras, nítidas y obtusas aparecieron esa extraña dimensión. Aunque Mu abriera los ojos, solo podía ver mas k oscuridad.

Mu estaba aterrorizado, aunque había ido al tártaro como castigo por oponerse a los dioses, ese lugar no se comparaba... era terrible. No se podía sentir el cosmo de nadie, ni de su inútil diosa. Era como estar aislado o mejor dicho muerto. Pero sabia k estaba vivo, de pronto sintió un gran dolor, era como si fuera empalado por estacas de hielo, pero sus heridas ardían como si fuera de fuego.

La desesperación lo empezó a dominar. El sentimiento de paz k había perdurado en el hasta hace unos minutos, era lentamente sustituido por una desesperación en aumento. tranquilidad o cualquier sensación positiva era sustituida por otra negativa. Desesperación, pánico, odio, tristeza, melancolía... olvido.

El carnero estaba perdiendo la cordura hasta k tuvo una aparición.

-MU...- escucho el santo de la primera casa, por todo la dimensión.

Mu- qui-qui-quien eres?- tartamudeo, el santo temblando de terror por la estrepitosa voz, no sentía ningún cosmo. Eso solo lo ponía más nervioso. _Desde hace cuanto tiempo alguien mas se encontraba ahí?- _pensó el caballero.

- desde k llagaste aquí- contesto la voz indiferente.

Mu empezaba a sudar frió, se encontraba en una situación muy desventajosa para el. Aquella persona k lo observaba podía leer sus pensamientos, aumentando el miedo. –quien eres?- pregunto de nuevo poniendo sus manos en su boca en forma de micrófono, mientras giraba en la nada. Espero unos minutos la contestación de su igcognita, pero esta nunca llego. –contéstame!- grito furioso el caballero, -no seas cobarde y enfréname cobarde!- grito histérico el santo, elevando se cosmo.

- eso quieres?- pregunto la voz. Seguidas de esas palabras, el cosmo de Mu desapareció de golpe.

Mu -kiaaaaa...- grito dolorosamente. Sintió de nuevo las estacas enterrarse en su cuerpo, esta vez quedado paralizado. No podía moverse, estaba a disposición de una amenaza fantasma.

Del rió de luz se oyó una riza estrepitosa y maléfica – Mua..ja ja ja ja-. La parálisis había llegado a su lengua, incapacitándole para hablar. Pero si lo pudiera hacer, de seguro de sus labios habría salido un gemido de dolor. Una masa de energía, proveniente de una mancha púrpura, salió y se impacto en el estomago del corderito sofocándole.

-k te pareció, corderito?- dijo con ensaña la voz. Apareciendo una esfera oscura del rió de luz; quedando enfrente suyo, la esfera se expandió, tomando lentamente una forma humana. Las manchas púrpuras se unieron formando una túnica, k envolvió a este de pies a cabeza, en forma de torniquete (para k me entiendan, paresia un tornillo). Del rió salió una gota enorme de luz, entre mas se acercaba al cuerpo de la aparición se tornaba de mercurio. Cuando llego a esta le cubrió el rostro, y se transformo en una mascara de platino, pegada a su cara, mostrando cada detalle de esta. parecida a las de las amazona. Su cabello u otra parte de su cuerpo no era visible.

La extraña figura se acerco a su victima, tomándole del cuello con mucha fuerza y acercándo el rostro del caballero a al suyo. Inspeccionando este, cada milímetro de este había sido fríamente escaneado y examinado. Una vez terminada dicha tarea se acerco a su oreja derecha para susurrándole al oído –aléjate de el... me pertenece-. Dichas palabras vinieron seguidas de otro golpe de energía esta vez en la cara del ariano.

El golpe había sido muy fuerte, dejándolo inconsciente, pero como su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado, no cerro los ojos.

mientras tanto

Kanon corría desesperadamente por la ciudad rastreando el cosmo de su hermano k desde hace unos minutos había explotado y mientras el de Mu se había extinguido. _Acaso Mu te ha atacado hermanito?-_ se preguntaba así mismo el mayor.

Si lo pensaba bien era lo mas posible, no tenían una buena relación con los demás caballero y como ya habían experimentado en el pasado, estos eran capaces de atacarlos. y Mu no era una excepción, de seguro planeaba aprovecharse de la borrachera de su hermano, para atacarlo. Pero como era mas fuerte k el, de seguro le había partido su mandarina en gajos. Y de seguro por su embriaguez ni se dio cuenta y se encontraba muy preocupado por el en esos momentos.

Al fin había localizado el cosmo de su hermano. Era mejor k llegara a el, antes k un caballero del santuario los encontrara.

Llego a un callejuelo de la ciudad, camino unos pasos en la oscuridad hasta k... –hay!- exclamo al impactarse contra el piso al tropezarse con algo y caído de hocico. Se arrodillo en el suelo, sosteniendo se boca, salían lagrimas de sus ojos por el intenso dolor, k sentía. Volteó a ver con k chingados se había tropezado, topándose con algo k lo dejo perplejo.

Era saga teniendo en brazos a Mu, poniendo su frente contra la del carneo. Kanon se quedo frió... no podía creerlo, esa escena se veía tan... comprometedora, el ex general marino no pudo evitar sentir envidia en ese momento. Sin darse cuenta de sus ojos empezaron salir amargas lagrimas, le dolía el corazón, sus manos empezaron a temblar, de pronto le llego el deseo de separarlos y atraer a los brazos a cierta persona.

Sintió celos, si esos eran celos, estaba hirviendo sus arterias de celos. Deseaba salir corriendo de aquel lugar y dejar a esos dos juntos. Pero no pudo, algo en esa escena estaba mal. Su hermano no era tan confianzudo con las personas, aunque estuviera perdidamente enamorado de Mu, no se acercaría a este. Y acercándose mas a ellos, pudo ver k su hermano se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, al parecer estaba concentrado en otra cosa. _Acaso algo grave le había pasado a mu?_–reflexiono el marino.

Se acerco mas a la pareja de santos, tomo la mano de su hermano y la separo del cuerpo del santo de Aries. Hizo lo mismo con la otra mano. Atrajo a ambos santos a su cuerpo, fuese lo k fuese k hiciera su hermano lo ayudaría brindándole un poco de su cosmo.

volvamos con Mu

Seguía flotando en la nada. Se había recuperado del golpe y la parálisis, busco con la vista a la mística figura, k digámosle así casi le mata. "aléjate de el... me pertenece" esa oración retumbaba en su mente, a k se había referido con aquellas palabras y k relación tendría esa aparición con los gemelos, esos pensamientos lo estaba perturbando.

Decidió ya no pensar en aquello, pero no lo lograba, era en lo único en k podía pensar en aquellos momentos. –Saga- balbuceaba Mu el nombre de su amado, lo necesitaba, se sentía tan solo y sentía k solo el podía quitarle esa soledad. Era lastimoso, solo se habían alejado unos minutos de su presencia y se estaba muriendo. _Desde cuando era tan dependiente- _se auto cuestiono el santo.

De pronto aquel sitio empezó a iluminarse, sentía una cálida cosmo energía k le llamaba.

- Mu?..Mu,...MU!- le llamaba una dulce voz, esta fue rápidamente reconocida por el carnerito, era la voz de saga. De los ojos del ariano brotaron lagrimas de alegría, se sentía tan feliz de ser encontrado por el amor de su vida.

Una luz cegadora lo envolvió y antes de k pudiera decir chihuahua se encontraba de nuevo en la oscuridad. Se sintio trite por unos segundos, pero al instante pudo sentir dos cosmos, le eran conocidos o por lo menos unos.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con dos pares de zafiros k le miraban preocupados. Unos brillaban llenos de calidez y ternura, mientras los otros se encontraban opacos, como si estuviera sufriendo. El carnerito los identifico inmediatamente, los brillantes de pertenecían a su amor y los opacos a su gemelo, el chico quiso sentarse y abrazarse de su amor, pero aun se encontraba mareado y un poco paralizado. Ambos gemelos le miraron preocupados por algunos minutos, ya k este no reaccionaba.

Kanon se estaba aburriendo, le estaba fastidiando esa situación, sentia k no debia estar ahí. Era como si formaran un mal tercio. Volteo a ver a su hermano de reojo; este se encontraba contemplando al corderito. Desde k se habían encontrado este no le había dirigido la palabra, estaba totalmente concentrado en el santo k se encontraba descansando en su regazo y lo peor de todo era k los ojos de saga estaban inundados de amor. Acaso su hermano se había enamorado de ese "descejado".

Al general marino le salía vapor por los oídos, era conveniente k eso terminara, y ya.

Kanon- Despierta de una vez Mu!- abofeteo con rudeza el gemelo mayor al paralizado caballero. el golpe fue tan fuerte k mando volar al corderito hasta la pared, donde quedo marcado. La mística conexión k tenia el menor con Mu, hasta hace unos momentos, fue rota bruscamente por su hermano, dejando a este petrificado por la sorpresa.

Mu- ...-

Saga salió de su asombro, solo para regañar a su gemelo.-k rayos tienes en la cabezota, no ves k de por si casi esta muerto y tu lo golpeas- gritaba enojadísimo el caballero de géminis a su gemelo, al mismo tiempo k lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa y lo llevaba a donde se encontraba las costillitas... ejem el inconsciente Mu.

Mu- no te pre-pre-preocupes –Sa-ga- tartamudeo con dificultad el lemuriano, saga se puso tan feliz k lanzo por los aires a su hermano, solo para correr a abrazar al guardián de la primera casa. Y Kanon cayo exactitamente en un basurero, mirando muy molesto a su clon.

Saga- estuve tan preocupado por ti mu!- grito el santo de géminis, presionando el pequeño cuerpo de su compañero contra el suyo. Mu estaba totalmente rojo y saga ni cuenta. El abrazo hubiera seguido un poco mas, de no ser por un gemelo algo molesto.

Kanon- SAGA, saca me de aquí!- grito desesperado, mientras trataba de liberarse del bote de basura. Saga inmediatamente se separo el corderito solo para ir a ayudar a su hermano.

Vemos a nuestro, lindo pero atolondrado en cuestiones amorosas, principal tratando de liberar a su hermano del temible bote de basura k lo aprisionaba. Saga toma los brazos de su copi, y pone un pie sobre el basurero para hacer de palanca y sacar a su hermano. Pero puso tanta fuerza k termino aplastando a este. Acto seguido vemos a un kanon atorado en un bote de basura chueco. Ahora se cae al piso y empieza a girar por la acera, seguido de cerca por su hermano y su compañero de armas corriendo tomados de la mano, al otro lado del callejón.

Ahora vemos a mu escapando a toda marcha del bote de basura, aun de la mano con saga; quien estaba volando por la velocidad. Mu corría tan desesperadamente por escapar de kanon, k termino estrenándose contra la pared, y saga termino sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima del guardian.

Saga- ya dejaste de jugar mu?- pregunto fríamente a su tapete.

Mu- si- chillo el carnero.

Estaban a punto de ser aplastados por el bote fusionado con kanon. Mu ya decia sus oraciones cuando, saga simplemente se paro y pateo el bote. El cual llego hasta el otro lado del callejón sin salida, aplastándose y formando una linda faldita de acero para kanon.

Kanon- ., hay mami no quiero ir a entrenar, mejor llévate a saga- decía un inconsciente kanon, k se tambaleaba, como si de una bailarina borracha de hula hula se tratara.

Saga tomo a su hermano por los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo –kanon, te encuentras bien?- preguntaba.

Mu –_parese k la falta de delicadeza viene de familia- _pensó el corderito.

Una ves k el clon de saga se hubiera recuperado de su pequeño coma, hubo una marejada de preguntas. Kanon- Saga, k paso aquí, k haces con mu, por k te fuiste, por k nunca me haces caso, a donde planeaban ir, estas borracho, y tu cel?- esas fueron algunas de las muchas preguntas hechas por kanon, pero pocas fueron respondida. Una ves k kanito cerro la boquita pudieron pedirle el favor a kanon.

Saga- te acuerdas k te iba a pedir un favor hermano?- pregunto saga acercándose a su hermano k estaba agotado de tanto preguntar.

Kanon- si y eso k?- pregunto un poco indignado.

Saga- pues me preguntaba si podrías hacerme ese favor- comento apoyándose en el pecho de su hermano.

Kanon-, -/-´ k quieres?- pregunto, separando a su gemelo de si para verle a los ojos.

Saga- es k en el club donde estábamos, a mu se le olvidaron unos sombreros y nos...- estaba diciendo saga, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

Kanon- aquí están- decía mientras le mostraba el sombrero a sus acompañantes.

Mu- muchas gracias- decía mientras abrazaba y besaba la bolsa, y salían montones de corazoncitos flotando.

Saga- como supiste?- pregunto a su gemelo, señalando la bolsa de plástico duro.

Kanon se acerco gateando a su hermano, hasta su oído para susurrarle algo. –Ariel me la dio, dijo k el sujeto con quien te habías fugado la traía y se les había olvido- le revelo a su hermano, serrando el secreto con una lamidita en el lóbulo.

Saga –KANON!- grito indignado a su gemelo, llamando la atención del otro caballero. Mu solo pudo ver a un enojadísimo saga y un kanon riendo maléficamente.

Kanon se levanto del suelo sacudiéndose en el proceso, una vez bien parado, le dio una mano a su hermano para k este le imitase. –Saga, será mejor k vayas a buscar tu celular, no quiero k lo pierdas- ordeno a su hermano. Saga no se enojo por el regaño discreto de su hermano y se fue a buscar su cell. –dime mu, a k se debe tu presencia aquí?- cuestiono al santo k se acababa de poner en pie.

Mu- vine a comprar unos sombreros y a engargolar algo para la diosa pero se me perdió- respondió el santo, parándose enfrente del ex general marino.

Kanon- y k hace mi hermano contigo?- le pregunto con la ceja levantada.

Mu- veras lo perdí y tu hermano se ofreció a ayudarme a encontrarlo- contesto el santo, acompañado la respuesta de una tierna sonrisa. kanon se quedo perplejo, su hermano no solía ser tan amable con nadie k no fuera el, esto le empezaba a dar mala espina. El aludido llego al lado de su queridísimo hermano con celular en mano.

Saga- mira kanon, ya he encontrado el celular- decia mientras mostraba el susodicho aparato de Inter. Comunicación.

Kanon tomo la mano de su hermano y lo jalo hacia si.- mu me acaba de decir, k te vas a ir con el a buscar algo- le decía a su hermano menor, teniéndolo de enfrente a frente.

Saga- si le he dicho k le ayudare, algún problema hermanito?- pregunto sacasticamente. Mu estaba perplejo, ambos estaban actuando muy extraño, no parecían hermanos sino novios. El corderito rebizo su querido reloc de muñeca y se dio cuenta k faltaba 1 hora, 12minutos, 55 segundos y contndo. El ariano no tenia tiempo de llenarse la cabeza con cosas enfermas pero sexy´s, debía en encontrar la planificación de la fiesta y pronto.

Mu- lo siento, no queria molestarlos, si quieren voy solo a buscarlo. Adiós- se despidió el corderito. Dejando atónitos a los hermanos. Se hiban a hechar la culpa del abandono del ariano entre si, pero este se estaba alejando y si no iban ahora no lo hallarían despues.

Los gemelos –espera te vamos a ayudar!- gritaron ambos, corriendo detrás de mu.

Mu- esta bien, pero dejen de perder el tiempo y apresúrese, solo tenemos una hora, 11 minutos y 10 segundos para hacerlo!-

Shiva- Terminado!- grito la chica , brincando de la silla

Haru- al fin terminaste shiva!- gritaba uniéndose a los brinquitos de victoria de la autora, por toda la habitación.

Fuyu- k bueno, toma tu café- le decía el chico, dándole una tasa de café negro.

Shiva- gracias fuyu U/U- decía, tomando la tasa y debiendo el café en pequeños sorbos.

Aki- te ves cansada, será mejor k descanses, nosotros nos encargaremos de poner el glosario y contestar los review- decía el ángel, señalando a sus compañeros.

Shiva- gracias aki /- contesto la autora, hiendo a sentarse a sillón tomando su cafecito.

Natsu- he aquí el glosario- .

(1): una técnica de dibujo, parecida al lápiz, pero también es el material con el k se realiza esta técnica, carbón.

(2): no se si esta bien escrito, pero es el adorno k llevan los collares.

(3): en España los gays, ya se pueden casar.

(4): el masculino de doncella.

(5): son las estrellitas ninjas.

(6): un grupo k contratan para fiestas.

Haru- he aquí los reviews!- gritaba levantando los brazos.

Fuyu- hola vedda, es un placer conocerte. Shiva esta muy feliz de k hayas leído su fic. Y le paréese extraño k su hermano conozca a una persona tan agradable como tu-.

Natsu- CECI, todo el mundo odiamos esa materia y shiva te felicita por tu calificación, nos parese k es una buena calificación.

Haru- no es cierto eso mentiroso, estuvo alardeando sobre su calificación.

Aki- cállense, no ven k es bueno para su autoestima y CECI si te felicito por tus calificaciones.

Haru- aunch, por k me pegas?-

Natsu- callate y sonrie-.

Aki- querida Isane-Beta, no veo la razón por la k te impresione k shiva use esa pareja. Y si se ve lindo shaka y mu...pero como k no han de ser divertidos ni disparatados, y si algún día a shiva se le antoja hacer algo netamente romántico talvez la use-

Fuyu- si tienes razón, aquí a tos nos paréese k kanon y Saga se ven muy bien juntos-

Aki- tenias k meter te?-

Fuyu– nop, pero quería ayudar-

Aki- a bueno; mascara de la muerte es un llorón, en este lugar nadie le tiene respeto a esa cosa-

Fuyu- a saori la deberían de cambiar por otro dios, como k ya no es útil y ya se creyó la buena-

Aki- gracias por el cumplido y tu fuyu... por k no te vas al fic, donde atena ya no gobierne la tierra.

Fuyu- no, gracias aqui estoy bien-

Natsu- hola Vibeke, gracias por volver a revisar el fic. Nos alegra mucho k te guste como va todo. Si nadie esperaba k el sobre protector fuera kanon y lo prometido es deuda, ya viste este capi, esta súper largote. Y si la pareja sagaXmu a gustado y son lindos. Dudamos k saga y kanon le den su merecido a saori o los de plata en el capi de la fiesta ya k estos no van a salir y si salen será solo como referencia sobre ellos, pero no te preocupes se vengara, mua ja ja ja ja ja XD.

Haru- huy, al fin me toca responder a uno.

Aki- quítate urraca- empuja a haru sacándola del Angulo de la cámara. Garibola gracias por leernos. Para kaira.- si sabemos k es genial, ni nosotros sabemos k sucederá solo lo sabe shiva. Y para keira.- apoco dejan fic inconclusos, adios y gracias por los besos.

Natsu- se acabaron los reviews, ahora los anuncios.-

Aki- felicidades a todos los graduados y para los k están en cursos, suerte para la próxima, eso les enseñara a poner atención en clase y no flojoneen en clase. Ja ja ja ja, k sufran-.

Fuyu- el titulo esta raro pero fue lo mejor k se nos ocurrió-.

Natsu- pusimos el sueño de los dorados por k sentimos k los habíamos dejado demasiado al margen y debían participar-.

Aki- no tenemos nada en contra de mu, solo k, no nos gusta k se nos hace muy poca oveja para saga-

Natsu- se me hace k es mejor Shion-.

Fuyu- he aquí el capi mas largo de la historia de este fic-.

Haru- hola a todos, al fin voy a poder decir algo. Shiva esta tan agradecida con los k han dejado review k... a las primeras 15 personas k le hayan o dejen un review se llevaran un dibujo hecho por la misma autora del atacante de mu, k saldrá muy pronto en el fic.!.

Aki- disculpen pero el próximo capi tardara en llegar, ya k la autora y todos nosotros iremos a un pequeño retiro a namicity, por lo k no escribirá la autora dentro de una semana mínimo.

Todos- adiós, ahí se ven!.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, es un placer verlos de nuevo. Soy Harutenshi y por esta ocasión escribiré este capi. Pues Mi querida shiva anda de tour familiar obligatorio y como siempre me olvido...

Shiva- Hey hey, hola a todos este es la reconfiguracion del capi 5, el cual haru hecho a perder.

Haru- no es cierto!¬¬-

Sora- no digas nada, k nosotras sabemos k si --

Shiva- chi - -

Haru- ... ha si las advertencias, este fic es shounen-ai y en ocasiones yaoi. Así k si este tipo de historias no les agrada, yo (Shiva- ejem ¬¬·) y la autora -.-J, (Sora- cof, cof) y también sora ¬¬, les agradeceríamos k no nos mandaran review k nos insulten (sora- T.T#), bueno shiva se siente; en fin denle una oportunidad a la historia. La autora les recomienda k imaginen k uno de los dos es una mujer y eso solucionara el problema (el k quieran).

Fuyu- Las palabras subrayadas son las canciones!-

Sin mas preámbulos k **empiece la diversión!**

El final de una noche muy agitada

Se observan tres personas corriendo por los oscuros y húmedas callejones de la ciudad. Uno de ellos corriendo como el mismísimo viento siendo seguido muy de cerca por dos chicos exactamente iguales.

Saga- disculpa me Mu, no es k dude de ti ni nada parecido, ¿pero exactamente hacia donde nos dirigimos? n . n J - adquirió el gemelo, volteando hacia un edificio de oficinas k le resultaba bastante familiar, demasiado para su gusto.

Mu instintivamente volteó al oír su nombre –no te preocupes, vamos a la tienda donde compre los sombreros, a ver si deje ahí la carpeta- respondió sonriéndole a su amorcito, señalando al mismo tiempo la bolsa donde se encontraban los sombreros.

Kanon se adelanto hasta alcanzar al ariano y volteo hacia el susodicho –y k piensas hacer en caso de k no este ahí?- le pregunto despreocupadamente, esperando una respuesta convincente para el y su gemelo.

Mu – - verán mis queridos gemelos, una chica psicópata, me atendió y no dudo k ella haya tomado mi carpeta a propósito para k la buscara y así cuando me la encontrara, seguramente me pediría una cita conmigo- contesto la interrogante con jubiló y con un pequeño deje de tristeza al pronunciar las dos ultimas palabras.

El ex general marino desacelero su paso y volvió a atrás con su gemelo, al cual miro con ternura. Acaso su hermano había tenido lastima de la borrega y por eso le ayudaba, ese pensamiento logro tranquilizarlos por unos instante... pues acababa de ver una casa k le parecía muy familiar, pero no le tomo atención y siguió en la carrera por encontrar la carpeta.

Pasaron unos 11 minutos desde k Mu había revelado su plan, pero este no agrado al gemelo menor k dudaba de la eficacia del plan. De nuevo volteaba hacia el carnero...algo le de él le llamaba mucho la atención en esa noche, pero no podía determinar de k se trataba. Después volteo hacia su hermano, cruzando sus miradas este le veía de forma extraña, en ocasiones veía reflejados en sus zafiros furia; algo bastante común esa noche; ternura; como siempre; y por último esperanza y añoranza; cosa k le confundía, su hermano no solía mirarle de esa forma o al menos nunca se había dado cuenta de eso.

Kanon miraba con ternura a su hermano, pero aunque quisiera evitarlo no podía pensar de verlo y mucho menos en otra cosa k no fuese él. Pero de nuevo su miradas se habían cruzado, no pudo evitarle, haciendo k se sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve color roza. Ya no soportaba mas su mirada, volteo inmediatamente al sentir k sus mejillas aumentaban de color, para evitar esta. Al evitar la mirada de su hermano, logro divisar por accidente la casa, k creyó ver antes, pero con esto confirmaba lo k siempre supo en su interior... –_eres un idiota Mu!-. –_ oigan, no habíamos pasado ya por esa casa?- pregunto el gemelo señalando la susodicha.

Ambos santos se detuvieron al instante y voltearon a ver la edificación, se encontraba en la esquina, era una casa blanca, de granito, con 2 plantas, 3 ventanas cuadrada en la parte superior y 1 grande en la parte inferior, una terraza k rodeaba toda la casa o almenas lo k nuestros amigos alcanzaban a ver con un barandal del mismo material de la casa, con una fachada sencilla y elegante. Rodeado por un hermoso jardín lleno de plantas, teniendo un camino de piedras hasta la entrada de la misma.

Saga- tiene razón kanon- musito a su compañero mientras señalada la casa, el nunca olvidaría una construcción tan linda como esa. El mencionada estaba en shock, al parecer se encontraba demasiado ocupado auto regañándose, para darse cuenta k se encontraban caminando en círculos y lo peor de todo era k había quedado mal de nuevo frente a su amor. –k sucede mu?- pregunto el gemelo al darse cuenta de la parálisis en la k se encontraba el cerebro de su amigo. Este obviamente no le respondió, preocupando más a este y molestando al otro.-Mu- le llamo esperando k eso lo sacara de su shock, pero no dio resultado.

Kanon se encontraba demasiado molesto –_vaya inútil, solo se presenta un problema y se derrumba, k... k le ve saga?- _se pregunto, sus mejillas de nuevo se tiñeron –_k estoy pensando, k me importa k mi hermano le interese ese inútil... será mejor k haga algo- _pensó. El ex general marino se encamino hacia el primer decano, una vez cerca de este – reacciona!- grito furioso, dándole una golpe en la mejilla izquierda, recibiendo el golpe de lleno y mandándolo a volar en dirección a su hermano.

Saga- ooooohg!- hizo un leve chillido de dolora al recibir a Mu en brazos. –k te sucede kanon!- reprendió a su hermano para pasar inmediatamente con el caballero k tenia es esos momentos entre sus brazos –te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado. El cordero tenia ojitos en espiral . ... sacándole una gota de litro a ambos principales.

Kanon –yo creo k si- corroboro el gemelo mayor a su hermanito, recibiendo de este nada menos k le ignorara. Conocía a la perfección a su hermano y entendió k no debió hacer eso, -lo siento, solo quería ayudar- se disculpo haciendo cara de cachorrito a medio morir, sabiendo d antemano k su hermano era incapaz de recibir esa mirada. Su hermano se tranquilizo para su suerte, pero empezó a acariciar la mejilla donde ahora se podía distinguir una coloración violeta... enfermándolo de celos y dando paso a ira. Pero se la tuvo k tragar cuando su gemelo idéntico volteo hacia el.

Saga- lo golpeaste muy fuerte, la próxima vez k planees sacarle de su histeria... por favor no lo golpees tan fuerte, de acuerdo?- musito viéndole tiernamente y sonriéndole con amor.

Kanon- si- contesto apenado, solo saga podía hacer k un regaño sonara tan... bien. Inmediatamente intento cambiar de tema al sentir k sus mejillas se encendía de nuevo –pobrecito, no sabe ni que hacer- comento ponzoñosamente, aunque no quería k sonara así, no pudo evitarlo.

Saga no se dio cuenta del sentido del comentario y respondió –tienes razón, pero k podemos hacer, no es su culpa k sea tan atolondrado- termino con una cálida sonrisa. Una de esas k eran capaces de derretir todo un iceberg (creo k así se escribe xp).

Para su desdicha, Mu acababa de recuperar el conocimiento en el preciso momento en k el geminiano le contestaba a su hermano, rompiendo su corazón en mil y un pedazos –_acaso... piensas de mi, me consideras un atolondrado?-_ se cuestiono mu, pero no se dio cuenta k se encontraba liberando unas silenciosas lagrimas, k llegaron a su amado k se entraba hincado abrazándole.

Saga- por k lloras?- le pregunto al caballero de la primera casa al sentir sus cálidas lagrimas caer sobre su piel.

Mu se encontró llorando en los brazos de su amado... no podía decirle k lloraba por ser llamado atolondrado por el, pero tampoco podía ni quería decirle una mentira, ya k este era un detector de mentiras con patas.así k le dijo otra verdad. –he... es que me duele mucho-se quejo sobandose la mejilla dañada, al mismo tiempo k se levantaba del regazo del otro santo.

Kanon se dio cuenta de la falsa de Mu, pero prefirió no decir nada para no causar mas pleito, y se impresionó con lo incredulidad de su hermano, no recordaba k fuera tan incrédulo... seguramente ya tenia el licor hasta arriba y no se encontraba en la totalidad de sus facultades. –bueno ya vamonos- ordeno el mayor, ya k el ariano le estaba irritando mucho y se encontraba muy juntito a su hermano, ya quería k se acabara esa pesadilla (igualmente).

Mu- y como planeas hacerlo?- le pregunto con desdén a su futuro concuño.

Saga- es fácil...nos aremos pasar por asaltantes, entraremos el lugar y buscaras tu carpeta mientras nosotros destrozamos las cámaras de seguridad, en caso de k no la encuentres ingresaras a la oficina de la tienda y buscaras información sobre la vendedora k te atendió, una vez encontrada saldremos e iremos a hacerle una pequeña visita, después iremos a la papelería abierta mas cercana, lo engargolaras y regresaremos al santuario- explico a sus compañeros con su plan fríamente calculado.

Mu- no seria mas fácil pedirle al velador de la tienda k nos abra?- opino el carnerito, sorprendido por el plan.

Kanon- es elemental mi querido Mu, si hubiera habido un velador, dudo k hayas podido comprar los sombreros tan tarde o si?- dijo con fingida frialdad, resaltando la palabra "verdad",mientras fumaba pipa de madera y se ponía un sombrerito a cuadros de detective, de quien sabe donde, es un misterio.

Mu- bueno- dijo rendido el cordero, el también estaba harto y solo quería irse a dormir.

Kanon- no habías ni pensado k ibas a hacer, verdad fracasado?- insulto con ensaña al santo. Ya lo estaba volviendo loco y no estaba dispuesto a continuar con las babosadas del carnero.

Mu enojadísimo por el ultimo insulto –k te hace pensar k soy un fracasado?- pregunto de frente al general marino k se encontraba a la derecha de su amado.

Saga también estaba enfadado y el alcohol no le ayudaba mucho, le empezaba a llegar la resaca, como de costumbre tuvo k hacerle de mediador y parar en seco esa discusión, k solo les estaba quitando tiempo –ya callasen los dos, solo tenemos 75 minutos para hacer todo esto- indico mostrándoles el celular.

A Mu le hubiera dado un ataque de pánico, de no ser por la tajante mirada del santo de la tercera casa. –nos tele trasportare- informo el santo k puso sus dedos sobre su sien.

Ambos gemelos, sabiendo ya lo inepto k podía resultar el guardián de la primera casa, se lanzaron sobre este para detenerlo. –no Mu!- gritaron al unísono, logrando así, evitar perderse de nuevo.

Mu siendo aplastado por el amor de su vida y su clon, no podía respirar y en su desesperación logro tele transportarse a un lado de donde se encontraba –k sucede con ustedes, por k me detienen- pregunto indignado a los gemelos.

Saga –no quiero insultarte Mu...pero- estaba tratando de explicarle de forma bonita al santo pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

Kanon- creemos k si nos teletransporta nos perderemos de nuevo- respondió enfatizando las palabras "perder" y "de nuevo". Ambos gemelos se levantaron de inmediato esperando otro ataque de pánico por parte del cordero, pero este nunca llego, en su lugar se encontraron a un corderito cabizbajo.

Saga- discúlpame pero yo...- intento disculparse el santo pero fue interrumpido, ahora por el primer decano.

Mu- se k he sido inútil, así k ahora lo aremos a tu manera- contesta melodramatico, volteando hacia otro lado. Saga quiso consolarle pero fue detenido por kanon, k movía la cabeza en señal de no.

Kanon- no hay k perder mas tiempo- ordena alegre, señalando hacia las estrellas y tomando con su otro brazo a su hermano por la cadera trayéndole hacia si. Molestando con eso al carnero, obligándolo a salir de su pequeña depresión y uniendo se a la singular escena, abrazándose de su amor del cuello.

Mu- si, vamos!- grita emocionado pegándose al cuerpo de saga (maldito afortunado). Enojando a kanon, al cual le empezó a salir humo por los oídos y molestando a nuestro alcohólico principal, k de por si le dolía la cabeza y solo aumento al tener al carnero horcándolo.

Kanon- buenos nos vamos o k?- pregunta fastidiado, separando a nuestra parejita.

Saga- claro k si!- -exclamo el santo contento, al fin se podrían ir y así acabarían más rápido, ya quería irse a dormir el también.

Mu- y... k estamos esperando?- pregunto entusiasmado el santo, apretando los puños por la emoción.

Kanon- al géminis móvil!-exclamo señalando el final de la calle en donde se encontraban.

Mu- géminis k?- pregunto a sus compañeros pero fue ignorado. Saga saco de una bolsa, de su pantalón de vestir, un llavero en forma de silbato macado con el símbolo de géminis (II), k resulto ser uno de verdad. Y lo toco con toda la fuerza k le permitieron sus pulmones, pero no emitió sonido audible.

En algún lugar de la ciudad... ver claramente una discoteca semivacía, tocando la típica musiquita "nice" del momento, en una mesa no muy lejana a la pista de baile, podemos ver dos figuras conocidas conversando entre si.

Atena- ya ves cuales son las ventajas de tener a una chava como yo cerca- le indica a su acompañante presuntuosamente, poniendo un mano sobre su pecho.

Seiya- tienes razón mi amor- le responde meloso, abrazando a la futura dueña de sus quincenas. –pero... no crees k es una exageración rentar todo el antro solo para nosotros- le comenta a su noviecita, al mismo tiempo k abre los brazos hacia arriba.

Atena- amor...si era necesario, si no lo rento no nos dejan pasar- le contesta a su novio, tomando su barbilla para acercar su rostro para besarle, una vez cerca se dan un tierno pero no por eso tímido beso. De pronto empieza la canción de rebelde.

Mientras mi mente viaja donde tú estás  
Mi padre grita otra vez  
Que me malgasto mi futuro y su paz  
Con mi manera de ser.   
Aunque lo escucho ya estoy lejos de aquí  
Cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti. 

Atenas– o mira amor, acaba de empezar nuestra canción, vamos a bailar- le pide a su corazoncito, tomándole del brazo y jalándole hacia hacía si, apoyando su cabecita en su pecho. –por faaas- arrastrando la ultima palabra, sacándole a su novio una de sus sonrisas idiotas.

Seiya toma la barbilla de su novia, obligándole a verle –y k esperamos- le dice seductoramente. Los dos se levantaron inmediatamente y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, caminando de la mano.

Y soy rebelde  
Cuando no sigo a los demás  
Y soy rebelde   
Cuando te quiero hasta rabiar  
Y soy rebelde  
Cuando no pienso igual que ayer  
Y soy rebelde  
Cuando me juego hasta la piel  
Si soy rebelde  
Es que quizás nadie me conoce bien

Vemos a ambos bailando en plena pista, nuestra urraca favorita nomás mueve las caderas de un lado a otro y mueve periódicamente las mano de arriba abajo. Su noviecito bailaba súper ridículo, primero mal haciendo el pasito hacia tras de Mikel Jacksón , depuse brincando alrededor de su novia, moviendo ambas manos en señal de no.

Alguno de estos días voy a escapar  
Para jugarme todo por un sueño   
Todo en la vida es a perder o ganar  
Hay que apostar, hay que apostar sin miedo  
No importa mucho lo que digan de mi,  
Cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti.

Y hubieran seguido bailando igual de mal, de no ser por k la bruja se detiene radicalmente y deja de moverse, preocupando a su novio k se detiene también. La diosa había dejado de escuchar su amada canción para oír un ensordecedor sonido, pasando del umbral de audibilidad al el de dolor en cuestión de segundos. Provocando k se tapara sus oídos con sus manos en su desesperación y agitando la cabeza histérica, gritando agonizante –detén esa mierda, haaa!- asustando a su noviecito k se quedo estupefacto. El dolor se volvió aun mas insoportable y empezó a convulsionar en el piso... el sonido fue tan insoportable k la chiquilla, termino desmayándose en plena pista de baile.

Y soy rebelde  
Cuando me juego hasta la piel.  
Y soy rebelde   
Cuando no sigo a los demás  
Y soy rebelde  
Cuando te quiero hasta rabiar  
Y soy rebelde

Seiya- saori, saori-san!- grito angustiosamente, tomando a su amada por los hombros y trayéndola hacia si, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, sucediendo toda esta conmoción, antes de los últimos versos de la canción.

Cuando no pienso igual que ayer  
Y soy rebelde  
Cuando me juego hasta la piel  
Y soy rebelde.

En el limbo...

Apreciamos una elegante habitación, en el techo se encuentra pintada un copia exacta del techo de la capilla sextina. Se observan pocos mueble, los cuales están tallados finamente en madera, y en el centro del cuarto se aprecia una cama estilo medieval de palo de rosa (1), en esta exótica madera se ven tallados querubines, demonios, rosas, aves y cráneos. Finas cortinas violetas de telas fenicias, caen a los costados, tapando el lecho.

En la cama se aprecia una hermosa mujer de tez clara, compresión delgada y cabellos púrpuras, girándose sobre si, por el insomnio k sufría. Necesitaba de su sueño reparador, ya se las veía negras de solo pensar en las horrendas ojeras k tendría al día siguiente. Pero era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, ya k el estúpido noviecito de atenea gritaba el nombre de la odiosa diosa una y otra vez. Era tanto el escándalo, k se revolcaba entre las finas sabanas de lino por los gritos del chico...ya en el limite de su resistencia y paciencia, se sentó a un costado del colchón, recorrió la fina cortina y grito a todo pulmón -Radamanthis!-. el invocado no tardo ni 5 segundos en aparecer ante su señora.

El juez llego arrodillándose ante la hermosa mujer –si mi seño... O/O- no termino la oración, al elevar su rostro para encontrarse con su adorada Pandora, se topo con algo k no estaba preparado para ver. La hermana de su dios se encontraba en un baby doll corto, púrpura, semitransparente, con corsetería negra debajo de esta y con todo su cabello revuelto. (ooooooh, sexy!).

Pandora- k te sucede?- pregunto indiferente como de costumbre, sin darse cuenta en la precaria situación en la k había puesto a su juez predilecto.

Rada- eh...- le era imposible pronuncia palabra alguna, pues se estaba ahogando en su propia baba. Para su suerte la diva no se percato de eso por la oscuridad en la k se encontraba su dormitorio. La hermosa mujer se enfureció al no recibir respuesta alguna, mostrando la arma mas letal de cualquier bella y frívola mujer... una mirada maquiavélica y llena de resentimiento. Sacando de su transe al juez, este volteo hacia el retrato de su dios, k se encontraba en un buró cercano – k desea mi señora?- pregunta disimulando su pena y sonrojo.

Pandora de un mejor humor tras al fin haber escuchado la voz de su queridísimo juez –podrías mandar un espectro a la superficie para k investigue la razón del llanto del burro? - - sugirió al vasallo de hades, poniendo una lindísima sonrisa en sus labios, poco común en ella.

Rada- perdóneme mi señora, no puedo hacerlo, antes mi señor debe autorizarlo y...-se disculpaba con su señora, pero fue interrumpido por un terciario.

Shun- de eso no te preocupes hermana mía- intervino el señor del inflamundo apareciendo de las sombras de la habitación, provocándole un ataque cardiaco a ambos ocupantes. –ya he mandado a alguien, un buen amigo mío, a la superficie para k me informe lo k sucede aya arriba- informo a los presentes, k sostenían sus corazoncitos por la sorpresiva entrada del dios; como odiaban k su queridísimo hades hiciera eso. pero se les paso el enojo de inmediato, simplemente no podían enojarse con él era tan... inocente ( yo tampoco me enfadaría con el -).

Rada volviéndose a arrodillar, ahora enfrente del recién llegado –dígame, oh señor mío, a quien ha enviado para esta tarea?- pregunto impaciente.

A hades no le agrado el tono de la pregunta, cambiando rápidamente la tonalidad de su cabello por una mas oscura. no solía enojarse con tal facilidad, pero esa noche no había podido dormir por cumplir con sus deberes y no estaba en un buen estado de animo...para soportar insolencias. –eso a ti eso no incumbe- le contesto con ensaña, caminando unos pasos a las sombras desapareciendo de nueva cuenta, no sin antes despedirse –adiós, ya me voy a dormir y ni se les ocurra despertarme! -.-# -aclaro furioso

Pandora, rada –raaaarooooo O.O- exclamaron simultáneamente, definitivamente hades no estaba de humor. Ambos se echaron un vistazo rápido y se despidieron el uno del otro. –adiós- dijeron al unísono, rada salió como había entrado; rápido, silencioso y por la puerta principal; mientras su señora solo se tapo con las cobijas y se volteo al lado opuesto.

de vuelta con los k nos importan...

Mu- O.o k fue eso?- le pregunto a los gemelos. Ambos voltearon a verle asustados.

Kanon- cuanto tiempo llevas ahí borrega?- pregunto el mayor como si nunca hubiese estado ese ahí.

Mu- kanon!- grito, estaba enfadado al parecer le habían estado ignorado.

Saga- cálmate Mu - - trato de tranquilizar al susodicho, mientras le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza y continuaba –solo estaba bromeando, no es así kanon? - - termino diciendo mandándole una mirada de..._si no dices k bromeabas te mato._

Kanon entendiendo a la perfección la mirada "_te mato"_ de su hermano, no le quedo de otra k hacer de k no había ignorado al corderito – si T.T J-.

Mu- bueno como sea, k acabas de hacer?- le pregunto al menor de los gemelos, k estaba a su derecha.

Saga- pues veras, con este silbato- señalando el llavero,- activo una función k le puse a mi auto, k hace k este venga de donde proviene la señal o en esta ocasión el sonido- decía mientras a sus espaldas aparecía los planos de un auto, teniendo un puntito rojo en el motor de este.

Mu- guaaau- exclamo sorprendido el primer decano, pero no duro mucho sin hablar de nuevo –pero no hizo ningún sonido- comento, sacándole una gotita de litro a ambos gemelos.

Kanon- mira bola de lana, hay algo k se llama umbral del sonido y eso es... para tu mayor información, lo mínimo k una persona es capas de percibir...y..- contesto con frivolidad, haciendo parecer por su tono de voz, k en lugar de cordero era un burro. (ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, genial -). Pero para la suerte del carnero (y mala mía y de kanon U-U) el mayor de los gemelos fue interrumpido por el menor.

Saga- kanon --, - le llamo a su gemelo.

Kanon volteo inmediata mente al oír su nombre –si?-.

Saga- no seas tan mal educado ñ.ñ #- regaño a su igual, se acercó a Mu. k estaba rojo de ira por el insulto del gemelo mayor, al insinuar k era un idiota. Para continuar la explicación –veras mu, como era muy molesto oír el sonido de un silbato para "llamar", por así decirlo, a mi auto cada vez k yo quisiera; opte por k fuera un silbato k produjese un sonido k no fuera audible para los seres humanos-.

Mu- vaya eso es algo muy inteligente saga- contesto con un deje de furia, k aun seguía teniendo hacia kanon. –y como sabes k suena en realidad?- le pregunto el santo a su compañero al venirle la pregunta a la mente (ósea 2 segundos).

De nuevo el k contesto la interrogante del cordero fue kanon –simple, este- señalando el llavero –es un silbato para perros-.

Saga- pero por lo visto, si un perro callejero lo escucha hay posibilidades k se convulsioné en el piso, 100 comprobado- agrego el menor de los geminianos.

mientras tanto en algún estacionamiento de la polis de atenas...

Se escucha la canción de batman, de los años cincuenta, tiru, tiru, tiru géminisman, géminisman, géminisman! .al mismo tiempo k aparece el estacionamiento del antro gay, y ahí en medio de la oscuridad d la noche es posible ver un jaguar negro, ultimo modelo.

En otra escena, dentro del auto se aprecia k la entrada de la lleves se gira sola (ni idea tengo de cómo se llame donde se meten la llaves...pero dejémosle en... entrada). El auto enciende y el motor empieza a revolucionarse solo y prendiéndose de golpe los faros del auto.

El jaguar sale del cajón, dando vuelta en "u" para salir finalmente del estacionamiento en el k descansaba inmóvil. Una vez en las calles, se pisa el acelerador solo, para cambiar rápidamente de 10 a 80 k/h, recorriendo las calles pocos congestionadas de la entonces durmiente ciudad. Topándose en su camino con un embotellamiento en una avenida por un choque, brincándose hábilmente un camellon, para cambiar a un carril en sentido opuesto y esquivando sin dificultad los autos. Llegando en a un callejón oscuro.

de vuelta con los principales

saga- oh, párese k ya llego- señalo el menor de los gemelos, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes k voltearon a dirección hacia donde este volteaba. El primer decano y el clon del tercer caballero se horrorizaron, al ver un jaguar a toda velocidad dirigirse hacia ellos, mientras el caballero de géminis estaba como si nada.

El auto casi al final de su frenética carrera por llegar a su dueño, pisa el freno y acciona el freno de mano, para poder detenerse a tiempo. Haciendo k este mismo perdiera el control y se derrapara de costado hasta saga. Pero como sus acompañantes estaban enfrente de este, era inminente k estos fueran golpeados por el automóvil. Kanon salto lo mas k pudo al ver el auto. Y Mu como siempre no alcanzo a reaccionar, siendo golpeado por el jaguar y lanzados por los aire hasta chocar con una pared de ladrillo. El auto dejo de derrapar al llegar a su amo y dejando delante de este la puerta del piloto. Mientras kanon caía al otro lado del callejón, k era separado por el jaguar. Y mu... inconsciente como siempre, o.

Saga- hola Silvia- saludo con un abrazo a su adorado auto, contestado Silvia el saludo tocando el claxon, haciendo k saga se olvidara por completo de su golpeado compañero y casi arroyado hermano.

Kanon- ejem- se aclaro la garganta para llamando la atención de su hermano, k volteo hacia el. Si no fuera por k sabia perfectamente k Silvia era solo un simple auto de lujo, juraría k el jaguar de su hermano gemelo esta enamorado de él, por las repetidas veces k este casi lo mata.

Saga separándose de su querido auto –k pasa?- pregunta como si nada.

Kanon al ver k su hermanito, ni por enterado estaba de k su "queridísima SILVIA" de nuevo trato de matarlo, ni intento regañarlo, además..._-en esta ocasión, serviste de algo Silvia-_ pensó alegre pero siniestramente al ver al semimuerto cordero. –ha... Saga será mejor k nos vayamos ya de una vez- sugirió dulcemente a su hermanito.

Saga- esta bien... y mu?- pregunto al no ver al cordero cerca.

Kanon ahora si convencido de k su hermano estaba borracho hasta las chanclas, no tuvo mas remedio k ordenarle a saga k no conducirá, pero como no quería arriesgar el pellejo lo pidió de manera amable- saga, sabes algo? k tal si yo conduzco?-.

Saga- esta bien- le contesto lanzándole las llaves del auto a su gemelo. Para después preguntarle a su hermano, k acababa de brincar a Silvia, donde se encontraba el cordero. Recibiendo como repuesta k el ex general marino señalara a una pared desecha por la colisión con el carnero. –k le paso?- fue lo primero k le pregunto a su igual.

Kanon- ni idea- contesto mientras entraba al auto.

Saga fue hacia al monto de ladrillos localizados enfrente detrás del gigantesco agujero, sacando al cordero y cargándolo en brazos se encamino hacia su auto. Una vez cerca de Silvia, abrió una puerta de la parte trasera del auto introduciendo con cuidado al carnero, para inmediatamente subirse al vehículo en la parte del copiloto.

Kanon- ya nos vamos?- pregunto a su gemelo k se encontraba abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Saga- sip 0 - contesto alegre.

Kanon giros las llaves del auto, tomando así control de la malvada Silvia, -he...hermano?- lamo a su hermano volteando hacia el susodicho.

Saga- si?- respondió a su llamado.

Kanon -J, como vamos a salir de aquí?- le pregunto saliendo una gota de litro de ambos, al darse cuenta en la posición en la k se encontraba Silvia.

Saga sale del auto, levanta su auto y le da un giro de 90° para k quede paralelo al callejón. Y para dejarse de problemas se lleva cargando el jaguar hasta la salida del callejón, bajándolo cuidadosamente para no producirle daño alguno.

Saga- ya estamos- dijo alegre, para después meter se a su vehículo.

Kanon inmediatamente encendió de nuevo el auto y acelero a toda velocidad hacia la tienda de sombreros. No tuvieron mas problemas en el viaje, además de uno k otro perro y "perras" atropelladas. Una vez k llegaron a la tienda, se estacionaron en un callejón cercano y estaban a punto de poner en acción el plan. Pero obviamente tenían un problema, Mu seguía inconsciente y sin el no sabrían cual era la carpeta. Ambos gemelos se encontraban en los asientos delanteros del auto, viendo a su bello durmiente acostado y babeando en la parte trasera.

Kanon- lo despierto yo o lo haces tu?- pregunto a su querido hermano, k estaba igual de molesto k el.

Saga- tu- contesto, tapándose los oídos con tapones especiales.

Kanon no se hizo suplicar, después de seguir el mismo procedimiento k hace unos minutos realizo su gemelo, prendió el estereo a todo lo k daba, además de bajar los vidrios del auto, y prender únicamente las bocinas traseras. El sonido fue tan fuerte k rompió todos los cristales en un radio de 10 cuadras, como se tratase de una bomba Sonia, los vidrios de los edificios y tiendas cercanas fueron totalmente pulverizados por el avancé la onda sonora. y por supuesto levanto a nuestro borrega.

Mu- hay!- grito, brincando del asiento del susto, con los pelos de punta. Pegándose con la carrocería de Silvia y cayendo en el asiento.

Gemelos –ja ja ja jaja- se atacaron a carcajadas al ver el doloroso despertar del cordero. Mientras nuestro borrega seguía tapándose los oídos por el estrepitoso sonido. Después de atacarse de la risa un buen rato, kanon apago el sistema de sonido del auto (obviamente modificado), después ambos hermanos se quitaron los tapones de los oídos.

Saga- te encuentras bien mu- le pregunto a su compañero con una sonrisa burlona entre dientes.

Mu- k?- pregunto mu, poniendo su mano izquierda en su oído para mejorar su audibilidad, pero sin ningún resultado.

Los gemelos estaban ya se estaban empezando a cansar de hacerle todo a mu, pero si no lo hacían ellos nada salía bien. Ambos salieron del auto y sacaron al carnero. Tuvieron k esperar 5 minutos en k ariano recuperara el equilibrio y un poco el oído.

Saga- ya te encuentras mejor?- le pregunto al carnerito, k estaba sentado en la cajuela de Silvia.

Mu al ver la muestra de aprecio de su amado, o al menos eso cree, se sonroja adorable mente.- si, me siento mejor, gracias- le contesta, sonriéndole con dulzura. Saga se dio cuenta del sonrojo del corderito, provocando k este también se sonrojara.

Sin previo avisó la cajuela se abrió, lanzando al corderito lejos de saga. Mu- hay!- grito por el susto, cayendo de cabeza en el cofre –auch- musito el santo al impactarse sobre este. El cordero empezó a deslizarse lentamente de cabeza al piso. Kanon había abierto la cajuela del auto para proteger a su preciado hermano, de la abominable bola de lana. Al ver k su plan dio resultado no pudo evitar k una linda sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. La noche empezaba a mejorar considerablemente para el ex general marino.

Saga- kanon, por k has abierto la cajuela?- pregunto a su gemelo idéntico, bastante molesto, k seguía con su sonrisa maquiavélica sentado en el asiento del piloto.

Kanon- pero saga... tu me dijiste k sacara los pasas montañas k teníamos en la cajuela u.u- le contesta a su hermano fingiendo demencia y saliendo del auto.

Saga- ..., tienes razón- le dio la razón a su hermano, -_aunque ...no recuerdo haberle pedido k abriera la cajuela-_ reflexiono y tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta del engallo de su hermano de no haber sido por... –hey mu, adonde vas?-pregunto al primer decano k caminaba para la tienda.

Ambos gemelos –_no, enserio va a...(entrar a la tienda vestido normal?)..asi?...idiota!-_ pensaron ambos para si. Al instante los geminianos se abalanzaron contra el carnerito.

Saga- k rayos planeas hacer!- pregunto molesto al carnero, sosteniéndolo por el brazo izquierdo.

Kanon- si, acaso no sabes k hay algo llamado cámaras de seguridad!- grito histérico, sosteniendo al carnero por el otro brazo.

Mu- dejen me!- grito al momento de zafarse a ambos gemelos. Además como estaba sordo ni cazo les hacia. Por lo k ambos se rindieron y dejaron al cordero seguir su camino.

Saga - no tenemos de k preocuparnos, lo mas seguro es k el lente de las cámaras se halla roto como los vidrios de la tienda-decia mientras trataba de tranquilizarse -_eso... espero_- deseo el gemelo tener la razón.

Kanon al oír el comentario de su hermano se calmo un poco, pero inmediatamente un pensamiento apareció en su mente, sacándole una gran sonrisa –_ y si no.. adiós borreguita, mua ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!-_ y se hubiera seguido riendo mentalmente de no ser por k escucho un estrepitoso y agudo ruido. Era el sonido del metal doblándose, kanon volteo hacía adelante, topándose con k el cordero arrancaba y doblaba la cortina de acero de la tienda, como si de una hoja de papel se tratase, dándole la forma de una pelota, para lanzar esta lejos de si.

Mu entro a la tienda por la ventana de la tienda. Seguido de cerca por el caballero de géminis, k uso la puerta – kanon k haces parado ahí, no vas a venir a ayudarnos?- le llamo el santo. Kanon inmediatamente fue a reunirse con su hermano. Al entrar saga al local, para asegurarse k si estuvieran rotas las cámaras, elevo su cosmo, haciendo explotar en el proceso todo aparato electrónico del cuarto.

En lo k destruía las cámaras saga, Mu se fue al mostrador para buscar la carpeta, sin embargo no hubo rastro alguno de ella. Cabizbajo el santo camino hacia su compañeros de crimen – no la halle- dijo funesto el chico. Inmediatamente el carnero fue fulminado por la mirada del ex general, haciendo sentir al carnerito como basura.

Saga también estaba molesto pero prefirió tragarse su enojo –no te preocupes.. la encontraremos- trato de consolarle, pero ni el mismo se la creía, solo les quedaba media hora entregar la lista.

Mu –a pero no se preocupen no todo esta perdido - tranquilizo a los gemelos, - encontré una nota k me dice donde puedo encontrar la carpeta, al parecer la loca se la llevo y tengo k recogerla en su casa- le comento con una sonrisita nerviosa, sosteniendo una nota escrita en lápiz. Kanon inmediatamente le arrebato la nota a su compañero y la leyó en voz baja, al terminar se la mostró a su gemelo. La nota decía lo siguiente:

Hola papacito, si estas leyendo esto

es por k volviste por tu carpeta.

No te preocupes la traje a casa conmigo

Si la deseas de vuelta tendrás k ir por ella.

Vivo en shouz hill, calle prevezis esquina con ellispontou.

Irma.

Mu- nos vamos?- le pregunto a su amor.

Ambos Gemelos asintieron, no pensaba perder ni un minuto mas de sueño. Inmediatamente nuestros guapos principales se encaminaron hacia la salida pero se detuvieron al escuchar un extraño ruido provenir de afuera.

Los vasallos de la diosa del conocimiento se acercaron a la entrada del local. Los guerreros divisaron una camioneta chevrolet, azul, teniendo de un costado el dibujo de una paloma blanca con una ramita de laurel y debajo de esta se encontraba la leyenda k decía lo siguiente "iglesia católica apostólica, El séptimo día". De la camioneta bajaron tres siluetas. Murmurando cosas como, "esto ya se descompuso", "cosa inútil", "#$$ madre", "cállate!".

Los guerreros vieron la posibilidad de ser descubiertos dentro de una tienda y k los desconocidos llamaran a los policías, por lo k decidieron retroceder e introducirse dentro de la tienda. Inmediatamente procedieron el plan, pero el carnero piso unos vidrios del suelo, haciendo ruido. Llamando la atención de las sombras al otro lado de la calle. Una de estas volteo y dio unos pasos en dirección de los caballeros, saliendo de la sombras.

Guerreros- monjas?-pronunciaron al unísono, incrédulos.

Todas las sombras voltearon en dirección de los santo y el ex general marino, saliendo las siluetas de las sombras, resultando ser mas monjas.

Monja #1, se acerco corriendo a los guerreros, agitando su mano en forma de saludo –hola!-. Se trataba de una joven pelirroja, tez clara, ojos color oro y mirada alegre.

Monja #2- quienes son ustedes?- exigió saber, mostrándose totalmente indiferente, señalando a los principales. Se trataba de una joven morena, la piel clara, ojos castaño oscuro.

Monja #3-podrían ayudarnos?- pidió cordial la jovencita, poniendo ambas manos en posición de suplica enfrente de su rostro. Se trataba de otra joven de cabellos oscuros, piel tostada, ojos oscuros, mirada indiferente pero un poco mas alegre k la segunda chica.

Monja #2- hermana- le llamo la atención a su compañera.

Monja #1- tranquilícese madre, no se agrie y déjenos pedirle ayuda a estos cuates-dijo la pelirroja señalando a nuestros atónitos principales y lanzándole a la otra femenina una coqueta y sensual sonrisa.

Provocando k a la madre abriera los ojos como platos y se le subieran los colores. –coft- tosió, cerrando los ojo y bajando el rostro para ocultar se sonroso, regreso a la normalidad y elevo la vista –querida hermana, permítame decirle k usted como novicia no tiene el menor derecho a referirse de esa forma hacia una superiora– reprendía, seria la religiosa. La novicia solo hizo una sonrisita nerviosa y regreso su vista a los principales del capitulo.

Los caballeros seguían en estado catatónico. Mu –_k hacen tres monjas solas, por estas calles tan peligrosas a estas horas de la noche-_ se pregunto mentalmente el carnero. Kanon- _había visto maestra, estudiante, policías, enfermeras, doctoras sexys, pero en los jamás de los nunca una monja-_ pensó lujurioso el gemelo, babeando por las religiosas. Saga- _monjas, k raro...e de estar borracho de seguro...nop-_ reflexiono el gemelo menor.

Monja #3- permiso concebido, hermana Danna- le concedió la religiosa, sonriéndole cálidamente para regresar inmediatamente a su habitual seriedad.

Novicia- gracias madre- agradeció mandándole un beso y corriendo al encuentro de los guardianes de géminis y aries.

Monja #2- T.T ...se da cuentas k me ha quitado autoridad ante mi aprendiz- dijo con un deje de molestia, mostrando una chispa de enfado en su fría mirada.

Monja #3- cálmate shivata y por favor no me hables de "usted" cuando estamos a solas- se dirigió a su antigua amiga, regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

Superiora- hmmm- bufo malhumorada por la actitud de su vieja amiga. Para después dirigirse con la otra religiosa al encuentro con los caballeros.

Novicia- hola, la camioneta de la iglesia se descompuso y nos preguntábamos si serian...- aclaro la religiosa y continuo –y ...nos podrían ayudar? mmm- ronroneo sexualmente, guiñándole al clon de saga y pasando sus manos por cuerpo, pegando su ropa a su torso, haciendo sonrojar a los valientes guerreros.

Kanon- _k bueno k es una novicia y no una monja-_ afirmo mentalmente para si. –claro!-contesto entusiasmado el mayor de los gemelos, babeaba en solo pensar en los favores k podría conseguir por parte de la depravada novicia. En lo k pensaba k en lo k había debajo de las ropas de la novicia, recibió un fuerte codazo en las costillas falsas de su costado izquierdo, inmediatamente dejo de babear y volteo molesto hacia su atacante, tapando la parte dañada.

Saga- pervertido- decía a su igual, mientras este le fulminaba con la mirada por el codazo propinado. –_por lo general no me importa k mi hermano sea un depravado, pero esta vez me molesto, por k habrá sido?-_ se cuestiono el santo, -ha de ser por k es una monja, si!- murmuro para si.

Monja #3- gracias chicos- agradeció la recién llegada, sonriéndole dulcemente a los gemelos.

Kanon- no hay de k madre- respondió, dejando de sobarse el golpe. –o... deberia decir mamacita?- malicio el apuesto hombre.

Superiora- no!- negó secamente, la recién llagada. Todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados, por el hecho de k la superiora desechar la oferta por parte de los guapísimos guerreros de llevarlas a casa. La religiosa vio k sus subordinadas no entendían la razón por la k se negó y se los aclaro –queridas hermanas, como es posible k no vean k los jóvenes con los k hablan se tratan de vulgares ladrones?- señalando a los guerreros.

Mu- y k le hace pensar eso?- se defendió el santo, k se señalaba a si mismo.

Kanon- a quien le dice vulgar?- se defendió el ex marino.

Monja #3- vera se encuentran dentro de una tienda con los vidrios rotos a tempranas horas de la mañana, k quieren k pensemos?- aclaro la religiosa. -Y... bueno eso si, no son para nada vulgares- termino la joven.

Kanon- o gracias- agradeció el cumplido.

Mu- se equivocan!- recalco el lemuriano.

Novicia- entonces si eres vulgar?- adquirió la joven mirando de pies a cabeza al corderito.

Mu- claro k no, no soy vulgar y mucho menos un ladrón- se defendió el santo, indignado por las suposiciones de la pelirroja.

Superiora- entonces k hacen ahí?- adquiere la religiosa sin creer k los fulanos de adentro fueran inocentes.

Mu- es k se me olvido algo y cuando llegamos ya estaba así- explicaba el santo a las monjas, pero ninguna le creyó, -crean me, como un santo de...- decía el ariano con el pecho en alto. Siendo interrumpido por los gemelos k le taparon la boca.

Monjas- O.o santo?- preguntaron incrédulas las mujeres, entrando en un estado catatonico.

La joven novicia fue la primera de salir de su parálisis, no conseguía hablar... pero reunió toda sus fuerzas y...-Blasfemo!- grito a todo pulmón, furia, señalando al carnero.

Mu- muy santita no, si te nos estabas ofreciendo!- grito en su defensa el santo, la novicia se puso roja, mientras la superiora y la otra monja le fulminaban con la mirada a la novicia.

La peliroja no se iba a dejar insultar y mucho menor humillar por un blasfemo, ateo y vulgar ladrón- intento de cleptómano afeminado!-exclamo furiosa, señalando al cordero.

El carnero abrió en su totalidad sus ojitos. –_soy un santo de Atena, yo no soy ningún afeminado, aunque afro tambien es un santo y es un poco...rayos mu! no es tiempo de pensar en esas cosas concentrate, y mucho menos un ladrón... ya veras #$&#--_ pensó el santo enfurecido, pero no se iba dejar- esperpento de religiosa, nadie me insulta a mi y deja me decirte k eres una #$$# y una#$&# y mucho menos dejare k una #$&# me insulte- grito señalando a la pelirroja. Todos –con esa boquita comes?- pensaron incrédulos , los gemelos no recordaban k el lemuriano fuera tan agresivo, pewro no le dieron mas importancia al asunto. La estaba estupefacta, no podia creer k un santo dorado le insultara de esa manera, de un momento a otro una cosmo energía llena de odio y furia surgió abruptamente de la religiosa, haciéndola levitar, levanto su rostro, reflejando en sus dorados ojos la llamas del mismo infierno, una sonrisa de un desquiciado mental apareció en su rostro, su cabello y sus ropas elevaron.

Saga retrocedió por la fuerte energía k emanaba la monja, -_esa cosmo energia me parece familiar_- reflexiono el santo, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver como su depravado mellizo se agachaba para poder deleitarse con las pantaletas de la joven. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado ante las acciones de su hermano. Sin pensarlo corrió en dirección a su hermano, le agarro de la camisa y lo arrastro a un lagar mas seguro, o lo k es igual alejarse de la poseiada monja, al mismo tiempo k reprendía a su hermano- pervertido-. A diferencia de los guerreros k retrocedían ante la energía expulsada por la novicia, las monjas se encontraban anonadadas por la expresión de poder de su compañera.

La furia de la monja llevo el cosmo de la joven al séptimo sentido, esta no pudo contenerlo mas y lo libero de en forma de ondas –Haaaaaaaaaaa- exclamo mientras lanzaba su energía en contra del carnero, al chocar la onda de energia con el caballero lo lanzo a la cajaregistradora.

Saga- mu!-llamo preocupado, dejando a su corriente hermano y corriendo a socorrer al aludido.

Kanon se levanto de golpe y enfrento a las mujeres -o.o quien demonios son ustedes?- exigió saber furioso.

Mu- no son monjas ordinarias- musito para si, limpiándose con la muñeca el hilo de sangre k salía de su boca. Pero fue escuchado por su compañero, k se encontraba arrodillado a su lado.

Saga- te encuentras bien?- le pregunto preocupado, mientras intentaba ayudarle a recobrarse. Mu desprecio la ayuda de su amigo y se levanto tambaleándose al mero estilo saint seiya. El menor de los gemelos se levanto inmediatamente, no confiaba mucho en k el carnero se encontrara bien. Kanon se dirigió rapidamente en dirección a sus compañeros, no era conveniente k se encontrara solo.

Las monjas estaban espantadas, -_k le sucede a la novicia, como ha podido hacer tal cosa?_- se cuestionaba la superiora, ambas monjas se alejaron corriendo en dirección opuesta a la novicia, era peligroso para ellas estar cerca de un demonio. La novicia se dio cuenta de la intención de las religiosas, no las dejaría huir, -slave!- exclamo señalando en dirección de sus compañeras. Las mujeres quedaron inmóviles al instante y empezaron a levitar, la pelirroja hizo un pequeño ademán con las manos para k se acercaran, las mujeres volaron violentamente en dirección de la novicia y se detuvieron de golpe enfrente de esta.

Kanon- k demonios!- exclamo, no podía creer lo k veía, esa mujer había manipulado a las otras religiosas y ahora esas monjas se encontraban como zombis flotando enfrente de la pelirroja. La superiora y la monja tenían los ojos en blanco y flotaban con sus cuerpos totalmente sueltos. –_espeluznante_- se dijo mental mente. Una batalla se aproximaba. Ambos bandos se pusieron en posición de ataque...en cualquier momento podría empezar la lucha.

Mu- quien rayos eres tu?- exigió saber el ariano, una monja era incapaz de hacer tal cosa y mucho menos de tomar dos personas inocentes como escudo. La pelirroja comenzó a reír macabramente.

Saga- vaya es asombroso- se dijo para si, no se esperaba encontrar esa persona en aquel lugar. El santo se dirigió en dirección de la macabra mujer, con una sonrisa en labios, definitivamente era ella.

Mu, kanon- k haces saga?- le exigieron una explicación al santo de géminis.

Saga- hace mucho k no te veía... Danna, amazona plateada del arpa- llamo a la joven. La mujer sonrió ante el comentario del santo, se sentía tan feliz de al fin ser reconocida.

Novicia- ja ja ja ja ja, no sabes cuanto me alegra k me hayas recordado, saga santo dorado de géminis- dijo alegre la amazona, elevando a sus rehenes.

Kanon- la conoces?- pregunto a su gemelo, no lograba entender lo k sucedía, al caso aquella mujer se trataba de un santo de atena? o peor aun, era acaso algo de su gemelo?.

Saga- si la conozco, es una amazo k fue desterrada por su extraña manía- le respondió a sus acompañantes

Mu- manía?- adquirió el ariano tras no entender la explicación de su acompañante.

Amazona de la arpa- así es... el maestro arnes me desterró- decía seriamente con los ojos cerrados, mu y kanon voltearon a ver feo al santo de géminis, pero este no les hizo caso, - tras descubrir k me gustaba degustar de hermosas doncellas!- grito furica, abriendo completamente sus ojos, perdiendo la coloración de su iris y sus pupilas desaparecieron dejando solo una leve tira grísea, su rostro alegre se convirtió en uno lleno de locura.

Kanon- _eso explica muchas cosas, como el por k tantos santos son gays y...también la razón por la k Marín y shina llegaron a convertirse en santos plata_ – reflexiono teniendo una mano en su barbilla.

Mu- _sabia k saga había hecho algunas cosas buenas en su mandato-_ pensó ilusamente el carnero. Pero no podía permitir k como buen santo de atena k una mujer como esa anduviera deambulando por ahí comiendo mujeres inocentes- starligth revolution- ataco a la mujer, la astuta amazona interpuso una religiosas entre el ataque del santo y ella. Saga muy apenas pudo reaccionar –otra dimensión!- exclamo llevando el ataque del carnero a alguna dimensión.

Mu- por k me has detenido?- cuestión la decisión del santo de géminis.

Saga- mu, como se te ocurre atacar a un enemigo con rehenes- reprendió a su compañero de armas,- en k estabas pensando pudiste haber lastimado gravemente o mejor dijo matado a un civil- aompleto.

Amazona del arpa- k chiquillo tan estúpido!- se burlo del caballero. –por poco matas a un civil, me paréese sorprendente k este niño sea el nuevo caballero de Aries- se burlo de nuevo del caballero. –saben algo, hare un trato con ustedes liberare a estas mujeres si me prometen k harán k el patriarca me acepte de nuevo- ofreció la mujer, tomando a uno de sus flotantes rehenes y lamiendo sus labios.

Santos- ... enferma!- exclamaron al unísono.

Kanon- seeeeexy-.

Ambos santos voltearon boquiabiertos en dirección a su compañero – pervertido- musitaron al mismo tiempo. se encontraban en una situación de rehenes y el gemelo mayor le parecía sexy k su enemigo se tratase de una psicópata, maniática, lesbiana y caníbal.

Amazona del arpa- no les agrado mi idea por lo visto- manifestó triste. –k les párese si me dan al cordero en cambio a estas monjas k tengo en mi poder?- propuso alegre la mujer señalando al carnero.

Kanon- esta bien- responde el gemelo, levantando a mu y entregándoselo a la mujer.

Saga, mu- kanon!- exclamaron enfadados.

Kanon- k?- pregunto a su contraparte, al distraerse la amazona le arrebato de sus brazos al carnerito y lo sustituyó por las inofensivas monjas.

Mu- starligth revolution- exclamo furioso, al arremeter en contra la amazona, era un santo de atena no podia ser usada como un rehén.

Amazona del arpa- kiaaaaa- chillo la mujer tras recibir el ataque completo.

Mu- guaaaaaaa- chillo al momento de ser lanzado en dirección de sus compañeros, al hacer el ataque cercas de su objetivo este también se había lastimado. Los gemelos se encontraban felices, su magistral plan dio resultado.

Kanon- k hacemos hermano?- pregunta a su mellizo, esperando k este tenga un plan.

Santo de la tercera casa se percato de la gravedad del asunto, no planeaba dejar a aquella mujer en el piso y muchoo menos a las monjas al alcance de la sádica mujer. –nos separaremos, llevare a las monjas al hospital mas cercano, kanon tu me acompañaras- señalando a su gemelo,-cuando estemos ahí, llamaras a la policía y le dirás k ha ocurrido un robo en esta tienda. Mu recupera tu carpeta- ordeno al semiconsciente chico.

Mu- esta bien los veo en el santuario- se despidió el ariano de sus nuevos amigos, sobandose su cabeza antes de teletransportarse.

Saga _–_bien, ya se fue, vamonos_- _ordeno a su igual, cargando a la superiora.

Kanon - al geminismovil!- exclamo alegre el gemelo, corriendo en dirección al auto de su gemelo. Saga solo se limitaba a seguirlo sonriente, le agradaba k su hermano fuera tan alegre. El mayor dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la salido del local al llegar enfrente de la maniática se detuvo de golpe, dejando k saga se adelatantara. –_k estas a haciendo en este lugar_?- le pregunto telepáticamente, volteando en dirección a una esquina del local.

Sombra- _cuando te diste cuanta de mi presencia?-_ le pregunto al santo.

Kanon- _cuando detuviste el van de las monjas enfrente de la tienda, por cierto gracias... son muy lindas-_ respondió el gemelo, -hay si, se me olvidaba..._por k atacaste a mu?- _pregunto.

Sombra- _me preocupaba k quisiera aprovecharse de saga-sama, se encuentras ebrio y no me pareció seguro k ese joven estuviera cerca de el, le desea lo sabes?-_ respondió.

kanon sonrió triste, -_si...estoy conciente de su interés hacia el, pero no te preocupes de él, tu ni nadie se acercara a el...-_

Saga- k te pasa Kanon, k estas esperando muévete!- interrumpió el menor, al pareser no se había percatado de la extraña presencia con ek k se encontraba sosteniendo una conversación su gemelo.

Kanon –_adios... cuídate y por nada del mundo te vuelvas a acercar a él, entendido?-_ advirtió a la sombra y corrió al encuentro de su hermano, -ya voy!- exclamo alegre.

Saga- k estas esperando?- exigió saber el santo señalando la salida. Empezando así de nuevo la canción de géminis man, mientras nuestros héroes correr en cámara lenta hacia Silvia, en la escena siguiente vemos a kanon encender el auto y salir del callejón a toda velocidad.

Aparéese en la pantalla un remolino multicolor, del centro de este sale el simbolito de géminis haciéndose grande progresistamente.

Vemos nuestro auto detenerse frente un hospital cercano.

kanon- ya llegamos!- le avisó a la tripulación. Los gemelos bajaron del auto y corrieron a la entrada del hospital.

Kanon- ayúdenos!- exclamo por socorro el ex marino, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Enfermera- k sucede señor?- pregunta a los mellizos, observando a las monjas k traían cargando los principales.

Saga- salios de una fiesta y al salir de la casa de nuestro amigo, pudimos ver k las asaltaban y cuando llegamos al lugar, el asaltante ya se había ido- mintió el menor, fingiendo dolor, convenciendo a la mujer.

Enfermera- esperen aquí, las llevare con un doctor- trato de tranquilizar a los gemelos, k habían puesto una cara de preocupación.

Kanon- sabes, talvez deberíamos ser actores- comento alegre a su hermano.

Saga- será mejor k nos vayamos alguien puede vernos- advirtió el menor.

Kanon- tienes razón..Yam, además tengo mucho sueño- bostezo cansado el caballero.

De vuelta con el carnerito.

Apareció frente a una casa tipo info navit(7), con una fachada liza, pintada de azul, ventanas naranjas, un jardín lleno de malas hierbas y una puerta rustica.

Mu- T.T ufff- suspiro cansado el caballero, -_si hubiera sido por esa malvada bruja y esas tontas monjas estaría con saga-_ pensó triste el santo, -bueno al mal paso darle prisa- se dijo caminando en dirección a la horrenda casa. Al llegar al portal de la morada, toco a la puerta –toc toc- sin respuesta, así k decidió tocar de nuevo –toc toc- de nuevo sin respuesta alguna.

Comenzaba a perder la paciencia y no podía darse el lujo de perder mas tiempo, por lo k toco con mayor fuerza y llamaba al habitante de la vivienda –hay alguien en casa?-, todas las luces de la vivienda se encendieron, se escuchar pasos provenir de interior de la casa, deteniéndose en la entrada; la perilla giró y la puesta lentamente se abrió.

Apareciendo una chica semidormida, con una mascarilla de aguacate, tubos en la cabeza, vestida con una bata baño roja mexicano, sandalias de plástico del mismo color–k quiere- pregunto molesta al carnero.

El ariano se encontraba atónito.- ...no recordaba k fuera tan desalineada -J - pensó.

Después de unos cuantos segundos la chica reconoció al apuesto caballero, al ínstate le cerro la puerta en la cara, enfureciendo al guardián de la primera casa. La morocha corrió hacia el baño, lavo su rostro con el propósito de deshacerse de la mascarilla. Salió del baño topándose con una sala totalmente puerca, vasos y platos desechares, migajas, ropa sucia y montañas de libros por todo el lugar; sillones manchados con salsa, refresco y cubiertos de ropa limpia; 1 caja de pizza con 6 pedazos en la mesita de centro.

La joven paso a través de la habitación recogiendo prendas por el lugar y se vestía con otras, las seleccionadas fueron una blusa roja chillarte con el escrito "foxy" con letras blancas y una minifalda de mezclilla desgastada. Haciendo una gran bola de ropa sucia, arrasando con todo, platos, libros, vasos y la arrojaba a la lavandería. Entro a la lavandería y sacaba la aspiradora espirando la sala y los sillones, volteando los cojines para k no se viesen las manchas. Tomaba la caja de pizza y la guardaba en el refrigerador. Llego a la habitación y se quito los tubos dejando unos rulos perfectos, se ponía brillo en los labios y se peinaba la ceja.

Afuera de la vivienda se podía escuchar el escándalo k hacia la chica adentro de la casa, saliendo una gota de litro de la cabeza del caballero. El ruido se detuvo y se abrió la puerta, apareciendo una linda chica.

Irma- vienes por la carpeta, verdad?- preguntó lenta y sensualmente al carnero.

Mu- si así es- contesto serio el carnero.

Irma- quieres pasar?- pregunto la chica, señalando adentro.

Mu- damela y ya, no tengo tiempo- musito molesto.

Irma- con esa actitud nunca llegaras a nada- advirtió frívola la morena, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Mu- K quieres?- pregunto llegando al grano.

Irma- k me ofreces?- agregó la chica, mirando lujuriosa de pies a cabeza al santo, pasando su lengua por sus labios.

Provocando k un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del carnero, -_k mujer tan desagradable-_ pensó el santo y de paso le rebelo la razón del apuro de su apuro- no puedo salir contigo ahora, tengo k entregar ese documente en 20 minutos- dijo cortante.

Irma- si no sales conmigo en este instante, no te lo daré- contesto furiosa, tratando d e cerrarle de nuevo la puerta en la cara, pero el santo se lo impidió metiendo el pie entre la puerta y el marco.

Mu- por favor...- suplico el ariano, abriendo la puerta y haciendo ojitos de borreguito a medio morir, la chica simplemente no pudo resistirse.

Irma- esta bien, será rapidito pero serán mas cosas- le aclaro la chica, no iba a perder esa oportunidad.

El carnero le molestaba la chartaneria de la chica y no estaba de acuerdo con su petición pero no le quedaba de otra, -esta bien- contesto el cordero.

Irma- #1 no me grites ni me hagas mala cara- ordeno, levantando el dedo índice. -#2 dame un beso- ordeno, levantando el dedo medio. -#3 quiero el listón k ata tu cabello- ordeno levantando el dedo ondular. -#4 quiero un mechón de tu cabello- ordeno levantando el dedo meñique. -#5 quiero k me prometas k la próxima vez k nos veamos tendremos una cita romántica- ordeno levantando el dedo pulgar.

Mu- ñ.ñ#...bueno- contesto. Puso su mano derecha en la altura de su corazón, cerro sus ojos y se arrodillo ante la chica y prometió- te doy mi palabra de santo de plata al servicio de la diosa atenea, k si por capricho divino o el destino cruza nuestros caminos de nuevo tendré una cita romántica con vosotros-.

Irma- y para asegurarme de k vendrás a mi, toma esto- le chica se quita una de sus muchas pulseras y se la da al carnerito. El cordero mete la pulsera en una bolsa de su pantalón. El santo de aries suelta sus cabellos y le brinda el listón a la joven. La mujer llevo el listón a su habitación y lo guarda en su joyero; de regreso a la puerta toma 2 ligas de plástico moradas y unas tijeras de papel. Al llegar a la puerta se las da al caballero. El santo toma un mechón de sus cabellos, y hace una pequeña coleta con su mechón y lo trenza, al terminar se pone la otra liga al final de la mini trenza y la corta entregándosela a la joven. La joven toma la trenza y la dejo a un lado del listón, toma la carpeta y sale de su hogar.

Irma- toma- le brindo la lista al joven.

Mu- gracias- agradeció. La joven retiro la carpeta del cordero y señalo su mejilla. –mmmm- bufo enfadado el carnero y beso a la chica.

Irma- hasta nuestra cita- se despido la chica dando media vuelta y despidiéndose cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Mu sale inmediatamente de la propiedad de la chica, saca la pulsera de su bolsillo y la teletransporta al interior de la casa de la chica –te prometí k tendríamos una cita, pero yo no soy un santo de plata- susurra a la nada, dibujándose una hermosa sonrisa de sus labios. Volteo hacia la vivienda -adiós- se despidió al momento de tele transportarse.

Llegando al la copiadora donde llego la primera vez –hola, me podría engargolar esto?- pregunto el santo extendiéndole la carpeta al trabajador.

Trabajador- vaya se tardo mucho, creí k no iba a regresar- le comentaba al carnero mientras engargolaba la lista, -k forro le pongo al trabajo?- pregunto al santo.

Mu- el azul- señalo el forro. 3 minutos después... –gracias- agradeció el carnero saliendo a toda velocidad, inmediatamente saliendo se teletransporto a la entrada de las 12 casa.

Mientras tanto en la tienda...

La sombra se acerca a la desfallecida mujer, toma su mascara y la separa de su rostro, dejando ver únicamente sus delgados y rozados labios –gracias por la ayuda- articula agradecido a la mujer, la toma en brazos, caminando fuera del local y confundiéndose con las sombras de la noche.

De vuelta con mu

Se encontraba corriendo por el pasillo principal de su templo, no podía perder tiempo le faltaban 11 templos mas y solo disponía de 11 escasos minutos, en esos momento no había nada en el mundo k deseará mas k poder teletransportarse por los distintos templos del santuario.

Corrió sin descanso atravesando los distintos templos, llegando al fin al 12° casa. Al llegar pudo ver a todos sus compañeros dormidotes, tardaría mas tiempo en despertarlos k en llagar a los aposentos de su amada diosa, se la jugaría, atravesó el templo sin problema. En la subida decidió revisar su reloj, eran las 6:00 en punto, sonrío feliz lo iba a lograr.

Llego a la cámara del patriarca, la diosa no se encontraba, se sintió un poco... bueno mas bien se encontraba furioso, tantas cosas por las k había pasado y su diocesita amada se encontraba afuera, estaba a punto de llegarle su ataque de histeria pero se contuvo, estaba cansado y no estaba en condiciones de hacer otra cosa k no fuera dormir. Triste se encamino al estudio de la diosa y puso el documento entre los no vistos y se retiro.

Llego a la casa de pisis todos se encontraban dormidos, -_k flojera... bajar hasta mi casa, mejor me duermo aquí_- pensó alegre, se acerco a una columna, se sentó a un lado de esta y se acomodo para dormirse,–al fin me recibiré mi amada recompensa...- musito cansado el santo, -yammm- bostezo acomodándose mas, pero no pudo dormir la imagen del caballero de géminis llego a su mente –saga...-susurro al viento, deseaba verlo. Así el carnero se encamino escaleras abajo, tal vez con un poco de suerte se lo toparía camino a su templo.

Mientras tanto 12 templos más abajo...

Los gemelos al fin habían llegado a la entrada de las 12 casas, añoraban llegar a su templo e irse a dormir. Ambos se encontraban muy cansados y si fuera por ellos se quedarían a dormir al templo de Mu.

Gemelos- _se las debía no?-_ pensaron al mismo tiempo, - _pero no podían pedirle eso al santo, de seguro los demás caballeros al enterarse le darían la espalda Mu y no querían causarle problemas al carnerito_- reflexiono saga. Bueno a kanon –_si se enteran los demás santos k ayudamos a Mu, no le volverán a hablar, siii, muaja ja ja ja ja ja...pero si le daban la espalda este terminaría pegado a su hermano_- la simple idea le horrorizo.

Kanon- -J vamos a nuestro templo mejor, no?- propuso a su mellizo.

Saga- si..tienes razón- apoyo el menor.

Inmediatamente ambos hermanos tomaron su camino a su templo. Pero había un pequeñísimo problema, al llegar a las escaleras uno de los dos no era capaz de subirlas sin balancearse violentamente. A Saga se le subió la borrachera, no podía ocultarlo más, se encontraba ebrio. Apenas habían subido unos cuantos escalones y ya estaba mareado, tenía visión doble, dolor de cabeza y carecía totalmente de su equilibrio. El menor de los gemelos dio un paso en falso, al equivocar el escalón y tropezarse con este, termino cayendo de enfrente. El golpe era inminente por lo k cerro sus bellos ojitos, pero el choque contra el suelo nunca llego, alguien se encontraba sosteniéndole, abrió sus ojos de par en par.

El embriagado mellizo se sostuvo de su salvador, se encontraba mareado por lo k puso su mano sobre su sienes –gracias Kanon- agradeció un poco avergonzado.

-Ja ja ja ja ja- se ataco de la riza su salvador. El gemelo se dio cuenta k esa voz no le pertenecía a su hermano.

Kanon- no fui yo- aclaro a su igual, llegando detrás de el.

Saga se encontraba confundido, -_si su hermano había detenido su caída entonces quien?-_ se pregunto, Inmediatamente quito las mano de su rostro y elevo la mirada para poder apreciar el rostro de su salvador –shi-shi-shion!- tartamudeo sorprendido, se encontraba muy avergonzado, sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rozado provocando k bajara la mirada, no podía creer k la persona k le había salvado de una caída seguramente dolorosa se trataba del gran Shion.

El gran maestro se encontraba sosteniendo al peliazul por la cadera, pudo ver el leve rozado k teñía las mejillas del caballero, con su mano libre le tomo la barbilla obligándolo a verle, se veía tan hermoso. Shion- vaya, nunca creí k tuvieras esos vicios- mofo el patriarca sonriéndole dulcemente, no pensaba encontrarse con ambos gemelos a esas horas de la madrugada y mucho menos con k el menor se encontrara alcoholizado. – no crees k eres muy joven para tener esos vicios- bufo, soltando de su agarre al gemelo.

El menor de los mellizos cayos en brazos de su hermano, al parecer no se encontraba también como creía. No podía levantarse de pronto la borrachera le había pegado fuerte.

Kanon- te encuentras bien?- de mando saber, recibiendo como respuesta la negación de su mellizo, le pareció extraño k su gemelo soportará toda la noche en esa condición, su hermano no parecía tan ebrio, aunque había notado k no estaba completamente en todos sus sentidos.

Shion sonrió de nuevo, había ido en busca de su pupilo y en cambio se encontraba con los chicos de géminis, ambos le parecieron adorables, -_pero en k estaba pensando ambos eran traidores y habían tratado de dominar el mundo_- se reprendió a si mismo el antiguo santo de Aries. –adiós- se despidió de los gemelos.

Ambos le voltearon a ver incrédulos al patriarca, primero los ayudaba y luego les huye, los menor de los mellizos no pudieron evitar sentirse tristes por el desprecio. Por lo k decidieron seguir su camino hacia su templo. Por lo menos no serian discriminados ahí, normalmente no le dolía la indiferencia por parte de los caballeros, pero cuando se trataba de shion era otra cosa.

Kanon- quieres k te ayude?- propuso a su gemelo. Este acepto de inmediato, el ex marino pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de su hermano y el otro por su espalda, cargándolo en brazos. Así seria mucho más fácil para el transportar a su gemelo a casa.

En géminis...

Kanon- ya llegamos- anuncio alegre su llegada al templo. Saga seguía avergonzado por mostrarle esa faceta al gran maestro, k no le tomo atención a su mellizo. –te haría bien tomar un baño- propuso el mayor, bajando al menor a un lado de un pilar.

Saga- no lo creo, me siento muy cansado- respondió funesto, solo quería dormirse y ya, se encontraba agarrado de la columna, no tenia suficiente equilibrio como para estar parado. - _no volveré a tomar en mi vida_- se prometía una y otra vez a si mismo, al recordar el encuentro con shion hace unos minutos..

Kanon- vamos saga, si no te bañas vas a oler a alcohol todo el día- trato de convencer a su mellizo.

Saga pego su cabeza contra la columna,- de k sirve si él cree k soy un borracho- balbuceó abatido, su hermano no comprendió lo k balbuceaba, pero se dio cuenta de lo abatido k se encontraba.

Kanon puso una mano sobre el hombro del otro, - yo no creo k seas un borracho -- -le consoló con una sonrisa tierna en labios, al entender el sufrimiento de mellizo. –Deberías bañarte y cuando lo volvamos a ver no podrá acusarnos de ebrios- conforto a su igual.

Saga- y como planeas k me bañe, si ni siquiera puedo estar de pie por mi mismo- balbuceó colérico. El no esperaba k la noche terminara así, de por si su hermano lo sobre protegía, por lo k había hecho seguramente había provocado con su borrachera k la paranoia del mayor aumentara. No pudo evitar suspirar, se encontraba tan triste.

Kanon- no te preocupes...si quieres te ayudo a bañarte- ofreció su ayuda, brindándole su mano.

Saga ardió en ira, el no era un niño pequeño k necesitará la ayuda de su hermano mayor para lograr hacer algo, había soportado las llamas del tártaro, k sellaran su alma, k todos los demás santos le trataran como basura, el desprecio del mismísimo shion hacia su persona, pero si había algo k nunca le perdonaría a nadie era k lo tratasen como un chiquillo. Su cabellera perdió su coloración, dándole un color plateado, indignado por la actitud de su hermano hacia su persona, se separo del pilar y camino en dirección al baño principal de la casa, no seria humillado mas por su gemelo, podía perdonarle k mandase gente a cuidarle, k nunca lo dejara conducir su flameante jaguar y si lo hacia era bajo su supervisión o lo hacia a escondidas de el. Acaso no comprendía k era un adulto igual k el?.

El ex marino corrió en dirección a su hermano, lo había hecho enojar y no había nada peor k su furia,- espera saga, perdóname- se disculpo, su hermano era muy terco y no deseaba k se lastimara.

Saga- no, no puedo hacerlo- le respondió fríamente, volteo a verle con toda la ira k pudo, aunque quisiera disculparlo se había pasado de la raya. Estaba tan distraído en hacer sentir mal a su mellizo, k no vio el pilar k estaba enfrente suyo y con el cual seguramente se golpearía.

Kanon- no quería hacerte enojar, pero me preocupas...- se disculpaba el gemelo, pero se detuvo a ver la dirección k habia tomado su igual. –cuidado!- advirtió sujetándole del brazo y trayendo su cuerpo hacia el suyo. –soy así por k eres lo único k tengo y no quiero k te suceda nada, saga eres lo mas importante- dijo tiernamente, sujetando la barbilla de su hermano obligándole a mirarle.

Saga –esta bien, te perdono- balbuceó avergonzado, volviendo su cabellera a color natural. Tal ves su hermano mayor era un idiota, psicópata, sicótico, sobré protector y maniático pero aun así era su hermano. –quieres bañarte conmigo como lo hacíamos cuando éramos niños?- ofreció el santo a su gemelo, así podría satisfacer la extraña necesidad de su hermano por protegerlo, sin k se sentiría como un chiquillo.

Kanon no esperaba eso,- / si...- respondió sonrojado, por una extraña razón, tan solo pensar en saga y él desnudos en una tina, no le parecía tan mala idea. Kanon llevo a su ebrio hermano al baño y lo sentó en el toilet. –Espérame aquí, traeré nuestras pijamas- ordeno jovial, saliendo a toda velocidad del cuarto de baño.

Saga- esta bien - dijo con una linda sonrisa, mirando el baño principal de la casa. Era bastante amplio, con azulejos y loza blanca; una taza de porcelana blanca; un mueble para toallas de madera de pino a un lado del lavamanos de porcelana; un espejo de cuerpo competo detrás de la puerta, otro espejo de 30 pulgadas encima del lavamanos; una regadera con puerta corredizas transparentes, donde podrían caber perfectamente los dos geminianos; a un lado de esta se encontraba la bañera tan grande k podría caber Aldebarán acostado, un detalle estraño era k la mitad de la bañera estaba tapada por pared y arriba se encontraba un traga luz. –_Será mejor k empiece a desvestirme_- pensó el gemelo, quitándose los zapatos.

El mellizo mayor se introdujo rápidamente en la habitación del menor extrayendo la pijama y ropa interior, después fue a su propio cuarto en busca de la suya. Ya con ambas pijamas en su poder se introdujo al baño donde lo esperaba su hermano, y cerró con llave la puerta.

Saga-por k cierras la puerta?- interrogo a su hermano.

Kanon volteo hacia su hermano, topándoselo tontamente despojado de sus ropas,-...T/T es k sentí un cosmo se acercaba y como comprenderás, no deseaba k nos vieran bañándonos- mintió el santo, sintiendo k los colores se le subían al rostro.

Saga no se encontraba plenamente en sus facultades ni en pleno equilibrio mental para desmentir a su hermano, el sonrojo de este lo convencía de k se encontraba avergonzado y podía sentir a la distancia el cosmo de ambos carneros. Aunque estuviese todos los factores para creer le su cuento chino a su mellizo, lo conocía a la perfección y sabia k era un desvergonzado de primera –me sorprende k te sientas avergonzado, por lo general sales totalmente desnudo del baño después de bañarte con o sin cosmos cercas- comento incrédulo.

Kanon - _o/o demonios me descubrió_- se dio cuenta el mayor, pero conociendo a su hermano con una simple y sencilla palabra podría ganarle, -si pero... recuerda k nos encontramos bañándonos juntos, k pasaría si Mu o shion nos ven?- inquirió el ex marino, viendo el bien formado cuerpo de saga, k se encontraba llenando la tina de porcelana.

Saga se detuvo inmediatamente después de oír a su hermano mayor-...shion, si nos ve... k pensaría de mi O\\\O- reflexiono apenado saga. –tienes razón, además yo no soy un desvergonzado como tu- comento saga, disimulando lo mas k podía su sonrojo, pero no lo pudo esconder de su mellizo.

Kanon- tienes razón, tu eres un santo decente- le susurro sensualmente al oído al menor, provocando k se estremeciera; mientras se quitaba la ultima prenda k le cubría, simplemente no pudo evitarlo, su saga era tan inocente a veces.

Saga- \\\ k has dijo?-interrogo su mellizo, de no ser por k eran hermanos, saga aseguraría k kanon le acababa de coquetear.

Kanon- ya esta lista el agua?- evito el tema, metiendo se en el agua. -a mi me paréese k si, así k ya metete- ordeno sonriente antes de k saga intentara regresar al tema original, tomo a saga del brazo y le introdujo a la fuerza a la bañera.

La bañera aun no estaba llena, provocando k el menor se golpeara con el fondo de la tina,- kanon!- grito enfadado, levantando su rostro teniéndolo tapado por unos mechones rebeldes,.

Kanono –ja ja ja, lo siento - - se disculpo, arrojándole agua a su cara.

Saga- ... esta bien, pero no perdamos mas tiempo k ya tengo sueño- disculpo el santo, estirándose.

Kanon- k te paréese si yo te baño y tu me bañas a mi?- sugirió, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al su acompañante, -_eres tan tierno e inocente... a k sabrán tus labios_?- pensó el ex marino, sin darse cuenta acerco su rostro al de su mellizo.

Saga- kanon?... k estas haciendo?- pregunto confundido, no era capaz de entender por k su gemelo le miraba de esa manera.

El ex general se despertó de su ensueño justo antes de rozar los labios de su igual. –donde esta el shampoo? \\\\J- pregunto a su gemelo.

Saga- esta detrás de ti- señalo con su mano el shampoo predilecto de su hermano. El ex general marino a veces era muy delicado con su cuidado personal.

Kanon- a si, ja ja ja ja- se rió nerviosamente, volteo hacia el mencionado producto de belleza y se levanto para intentar alcanzarlo, mostrándole su trasero a su gemelo (k buen ángulo...lo k daría por estar ahí).

- _felicidades kanon estuviste a punto de besar a tu hermanito_- se reprendió a si mismo, -_en k estaba pensado cuando intentaste besarlo?...fácil en su cuerpazo_- reflexionó el mayor.

Saga –_Kanon se esta comportando muy extraño, k será?- _se pregunto el menor, mirando así abajo. –oye!..O/O- llamaba a su gemelo, pero al levantar su mirada se topo con ese lindo ángulo, provocando que se le subieran los colores al rostro.

Kanon -k quieres?- interrogo mirando a su hermano de reojo, este se encontraba con la vista baja. Tras no recibir repuesta de este regreso a su lugar original enfrente de este, - k sucede?- pregunto preocupado.

Saga- ... es k... no creo k sea tan buena idea k nos bañemos el uno al otro- respondió el menor, ocultando su sonrosó.

Kanon- por k no, si somos hermanos- le respondió, sospechando de la razón de la negación de su gemelo.

Este no le respondió, solo bajo el rostro aun mas su rostro –_en k estaba pensando, no tenia nada de malo k se bañaran juntos, eran hermanos no?- _medito apenado, -_como pude pensar eso de mi hermano_- se dijo santo. –si...- respondió apenado, elevando su rostro aun sonrojado.

Kanon –_estabas sonrojado?...k hermoso te ves-_ penso el ex marino, sonrojándose, perdiéndose en los hermoso zafiros de su acompañante. De nuevo se había acercado demasiado al rostro del otro, incomodándolo, por suerte se dio cuanta de lo k estaba haciendo e improviso. Abrió la tapadera del shampoo, poniendo un poco en sus manos y se puso a lavar el cabello del otro.

Saga- ...T\\\T...- se había quedado totalmente sin habla, de nuevo sus rostro se encendió, su par había acercado demasiado a su rostro de nuevo, estaba confundido.

Kanon- toma- ofreciéndole el shampoo a su igual, al ver k su igual seguía perdido en sus pensamientos no quiso perder la oportunidad de sacarlos de estos de manera muy especial. Se arrastro hasta este, lo tomo por los hombros y lo acostó.

Saga- k estas haciendo? o/o- pregunto al salir de su ensueño. Su par no respondió, la bañera seguía semivacía, así k toco el fondo con la espalda, llegándole el agua apenas a los oídos y con su par encima de él.

Kanon- solo quería enjuagarte el cabello XD- mintió el mayor, acercando su rostro al menor, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, miraba expectante los labios carmín de su acompañante, los deseba y no podía evitarlo. El menor estaba tan confundido k no reacciono, solo podía ver lo k sucedía. Antes de probar los carnosos labios del menor se detuvo, no podía hacer eso... a el no, lo quería demasiado para hacerle eso. –ya- exclamo animado, separándose de su igual.

Saga-...- se encontraba muy confundido, hace unos momentos su igual le estaba mirando con lujuria, se había impuesto encima de él y había rozado sus labios con los suyos. Se levanto lentamente, -_k ha sido todo eso?-_ se preguntaba sin cesar.

Kanon-toma, es tu turno- ofreció de nuevo el shampoo al menor. Este lo tomo, convenciéndose a si mismo k no pasaba nada raro. Inmediatamente empezó a lavar el cabello de su hermano, diciéndose a si mismo –_no pasa nada, no pasa nada, nada pasa-_ una y otra y otra vez.

Kanon se encontraba maravillado, mientras su igual le mimaba, podría deleitándose viendo el bien formado cuerpo de este sin miedo de k lo descubriese.

Saga estaba teniendo dificultades en lavarle el cabello a su igual, lo tenia muy sucio, - _me pregunto por k?-_ se pregunto cínicamente, el sabia la respuesta. Imaginaba a su hermano coqueteando con unas lindas vacacioncitas, haciéndose pasar por un modelo y prometiéndoles k si se acostaban con el las convertiría en supermodelos, recibiendo como respuesta la golpiza de su vida. Estaba tan sucia k la espuma se cortaba, harto tomo la cabeza de su gemelo y la pego a su pecho, mientras ponía un poco mas de shampoo en su cabello y lo lavaba violentamente.

Kanon se encontraba totalmente embelesado, podía oír los latidos del corazón de su querido hermano, llenándolo de paz, sentir su suave piel, su dulce aroma llenando sus sentidos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la sola idea de estar así de cerca de su gemelo.

Santo de géminis se detuvo precipitadamente, al sentir un choque eléctrico recorrer por todo su cuerpo, había sentido algo húmedo k se deslizaba por todo su pecho. Se encontraba paralizado, sus zafiros se cerraron con fuerza por el placer, su respiración se acelero y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Dos manos se posaron sobre su pecho y le obligaron a acostarse, para después deslizándose lentamente hasta apoderarse de su cadera acercando su pelvis al cuerpo de su mellizo, en el proceso los genitales de ambos se habían rozado, provocando k los dos diera un grito de placer.

El ex general había perdido completamente la cordura ante el contacto, olvidando por completo k su acompañante se trataba de su hermano menor. Subió hasta el cuello besando, mordisqueando y lamiendo, su inocente victima.

Saga- kanon detente!- exclamó aterrorizado, intentando separar el cuerpo de su igual del suyo, al recordar k se encontraba bañándose con su gemelo. Estaban cometiendo un horrendo pecado. Sabiendo a la perfección k se encontraba en desventaja por su estado, decidió concienciar a su mellizo. Tomo el rostro de su gemelo entre sus delicadas manos y lo acerco al suyo, obligando a verle a los ojos.

Kanon- saga?- pregunto confundido, había recuperado su cordura al momento k sus miradas se cruzaron, su gemelo le veía tiernamente, -_k ha sucedido_?- se pregunto, no entendía k estaba haciendo. Desvió su mirada hacia abajo, ambos gemelos se encontraban en un posición muy comprometedora.

Saga- por favor detente, te quiero mucho hermano - musito, saliendo lagrimas saladas de sus zafiros, k reflejaban pánico y sin brillo.

kanon se detuvo al instante, - _k demonios había pasado?_- se pregunto, levantándose de su igual. Se sentía como un bastado, como había podido hacerle hacer eso a su hermanito. Salió apresurado de la tina, abandonando el adolorido cuerpo de su igual, tomo una toalla del toallero y la amarro a su cadera, saliendo del cuarto de baño.

Corrió a toda velocidad a la cocina del recinto, en busca de licor; por su torpeza no perdería el amor de su igual. Busco en cada estantes, cajón, en la alacena y refrigerador de la cocina, hasta k encontró lo k buscaba. Tres botella de jimador (tequila) k se encontraban arriba del refrigerador, las tomo y corrio de regreso al cuarto de baño.

Cuando regreso al baño, saga se encontraba saliendo de la bañera, este se paralizo al verle. Esto solo provoco k kanon se sintiera peor, se acerco decidido al menor, mientras este le rehuía, sabiendo k con una disculpa no se arreglaría nada, puso en marcha su plan, velozmente tomo del cuello al santo, levantándolo del piso. Acerco una botella a su boca, la abrió usando sus dientes y se la dio de beber a la fuerza a su hermano, repitiendo lo hecho hasta k se acabara el licor.

Al terminar de beber todas las botellas, el santo se desplomo en los brazos del ex general, con suerte este no moriría por ingerir tanto alcohol ni recordaría nada de lo sucedido cuando recuperara el conocimiento. Lo vistió hábilmente asegurándose de no despertarlo, al terminar lo sentó sobre la taza del baño mientras se ponía su pijama. La pijama del mayor de era bastante parecida a la del menor, se trataba de una playera negra con letras blancas enfrente k decían "mefisto"(1 a) y en la parte posterior se encontraban dibujadas una par de alas de murciélago, acompañado de un short negro tan corto como un bóxer. Al terminar de vestirse, acomodo las botellas en un rincón, -otra dimensión!- exclamó, abriendo un portal desapareciendo la evidencia de su atentado. Tomo en brazos a su gemelo y se encamino rumbo a su habitación.

Una vez en esta, lo deposito en su propia cama. Conocía a la perfección a su hermano, sabia k este tenia la extraña costumbre de trenzar su cabello para dormir, decidido a hacerlo por el. Fue en busca de alguna liga a la habitación de su igual, buscándolas en todos los cajones del baño de su hermano y de la cómoda de la habitación del santo, sin éxito. Encontrándolas finalmente en una caja de plástico, ubicada en la gaveta superior de su peinador. Al regresar a su habitación, tomo la cabeza de su hermano y la ubicándola en su regazo, se disponía a trenzar los cabellos de su gemelo pero como no tenia ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, dejo la liga a un lado y le recostó.

Puso el ebrio cuerpo de su gemelo bajo las sabanas de su cama y tomo su lugar a su lado, seguramente a la mañana siguiente o cuando se despertaran, tendría k inventar una buena razón por la k se encontrara en su lecho. Decidió no preocuparse por eso, algo se le ocurriría, en ese momento algo mas lo agobiaba. Por mientras abrazaba posesivamente el cuerpo de su gemelo, como si fuera la ultima vez k lo vería en su vida. Se acababa de dar cuanta k el amor k sentía por el, superaba con facilidad los limites del fraternal, sabiendo de antemano k el amor k sentía por el nunca seria reciprocó, se aferró con mas fuerza al cuerpo de su gemelo y cayo en los brazos de Morfeo después de varias horas de llarar desconsoladamente.

Shiva- U.U Perdonen mi incompetencia, pero es mi primer intento de Slash.-

Haru- y bastante mal.-

Shiva- --# eres inútil lo sabias-

Haru- si...pero no es mi culpa -

Sora- shiva, por k haces este tipo de cosas acaso te párese gracioso búrlate de dios, escribiendo este tipo de historias?-

Natsu, Haru, Fuyu, Aki- O.O

Shiva- sora te respeto y se que eres inteligente y dulce…pero no me vuelvas a sailir con esa babosada ¬¬-

Sora- lo siento -.-J –

Aki- este… como que falta algo no?

Fuyu- he aquí el glosario-

(1 a) mefisto, significa demonio en otro idioma, recuerdo cual. Pero si no me creen, pueden buscar en un diccionario la palabra mefistofélico encontraran k su significado esta relacionado con el infierno o el demonio.

(1) me refiero a k se haga un circulo con los dedos índice y pulgar, mientras los demás dedos están abajo.

Haru-Ahora a contestar los review! ( aki- estos son viejos -.-, ya nadie nos escribe reviews -.-)

DanyelDarkline: k bueno k aceptaste el trato con shiva, tanto shivacomo yo esperamos ver pronto tu fic, en especial las diferencias entre la sagas.

Anako-chan: de nuevo te agradezco k hayas ayudado a shiva a cambiar el final. Nos alegra mucho k te agrade la historia y si todo el mundo pensamos k shiva escribe muy raro pero k le vamos a hacer.

Viveke: gracias por ser una lectora frecuente. En el próximo capi abra un avance en la relación kamusXMilo, el atacante de mu también saldrá, talvez salve a mu de su atacante pero nunca a lo atacaría. Lo siento -J.

Aliss.chan: si podré mu, ja ja ja ja ja ja, al fin shiva me hizo caso, si habrá incesto y si tal vez un trío pero dudo k sea con mu... mas bien seria con shion, pero eso no depende de mi sino de shiva y eso ni ella lo sabe, todo depende de sus retorcidos sueños. Y todos estamos de acuerdo k la historia esta bien loca.

Garibola: Keira: gracias por felicitarnos, shiva ama a mu pero natsu, aki, fuyu e yo no nos gusta mucho en fin. Todos amamos a saga y kanon..por k no ponerlos juntos?. Gracias por aclararnos lo de los fics. Nunca he leído luz y oscuridad, en realidad ni siquiera la he visto.

Kaira: si nos parese k es mas linda la pareja KanonXsaga, los pretendientes de saga son tas posesivos con el por k tienen miedo de k se alejen de ellos y se enamoren de alguien mas...además shion no es tan posesivo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, mi nombre es sora tenshi. Pues mi queridísima amiga shiva (la autora del fic) esta enferma, deprimida, con examen de mate y además su compu se descompuso; así k nos pidió a mí y a haru nos encargaramos de transcribir los capis.

Sora- k debo decir?..., así esta historia es shounen-ai, pero no se preocupen, a mi tampoco me gusta este genero pero la historia esta buena y vale la pena leerla. En especial este capitulo k es tan romántico, bueno me despido yo también debo estudiar para el examen.

Lo k provocas

Mu:

-ha- suspiro pesadamente, mi alma se encuentra rebosante de jubilo tras recibir la nueva nuevas de nuestra diosa. Si lo pienso bien, nunca antes ella había hecho algo parecido, pero eso no importa le sacare el máximo provecho a esta oportunidad k me ha brindado la vida.

Me levanto lentamente del sillón en el k me encontraba reposando desde k había llegado de la reunión con atenea, en la cámara de mi maestro. Camino unos cuantos pasos hacia las afueras de mi casa guardiana. Soy capas de observar tu templo, querido saga.

Puede parecerte algo tonto mi amor, pero desde nuestra separación hace unas cuantas horas, no he sido capas de conciliar el sueño. Ya k cada vez k cierro mis ojos tu rostro aparece mi mente. Ha me encuentro espectante k decidas cruzar por mi casa, saldrás no es asi?.

-ja ja ja ja- empiezo a reír en medio del silenció k predomina aquel lugar. Seguramente si me vieras en estos momentos, tu también te encontrarías riéndote; si, he caído muy bajo lo amito, ni siquiera te conozco y ya te he dado mi corazón. Mira me, has visto en lo k me has convertido?. En un triste perro, si, me has escuchado bien, en un perro, uno k solamente puede esperar impaciente el regreso de su amo y suplicarle k lo mire con dulzura. Si, has domado mi corazón.

¿?-k te sucede mu?-, escucho una voz a mis espaldas de ,quien se tratara, me pregunto. Doy media vuelta y me encuentro con quien menos desearía ver en esos momentos.

-Shaka!- exclamó nervioso, -k haces aquí?- te pregunto sin comprender la razón de su visita, -cuando llegaste?- prosigo con el interrogatorio.

Shaka- k te sucede mu?- reiteras tu pregunta sin contestar las mías, observándome de forma muy extraña, bueno lo arias de no ser por k tienes los ojos cerrados.

-por k lo preguntas?- te respondo con otra pregunta.

Shaka- por k te estabas riendo de forma tan escandalosa?- preguntas sereno.

-estaba pensando en algo gracioso- conteste nervioso, pero obviamente no me creíste.

Shaka- soy tu mejor amigo y cree me, reconozco a la perfección cada uno de tu gestos, así k déjate de juegos y dime k te sucede?- me ordenas enfadado, no luces enfadado pero has elevado un poco tu cosmo.

Le doy la espalda a mi buen amigo y cierro mis ojos con fuerza, no quiero mentirle, es mi mejor amigo, pero tampoco puedo revelarle lo k me sucede, discúlpame shaka.

Siento una mano en mi hombro, –calma te, no es necesario k me respondas, cuando quieras hablar puedes encontrarme en mi templo- me susurras tiernamente, quitas tu mano y te encaminas a tu templo.

-sha-sha-a-aka- tartamudeo, no deseo k te vayas. Te has detenido a unos cuantos metros, mi querido shaka, siempre dispuesto a ayudarme.

Shaka -k sucede?- preguntas, caminando a mi encuentro.

-yo….-todo el valor k había acumulado hace segundos me ha abandonado de nuevo, k haré ahora?.

Shaka -tu..k?-

Perdóname no puedo decirte la verdad, aun no. –yo…quería…pre- que puedo decirte ahora- quería preguntarte k si k hacías aquí?- me salgo del tema volteando a verte. Al parecer te e convencido.

Shaka-…. Pues, veras mu- te detienes y pones una de tus manos en tu barbilla –veras- continuas, -milo, kamus, aioria, aioros, shura, Aldebarán y yo decidimos entrenar un poco; y camino a tu templo a Aldebarán se le ocurrió inventarte a entrenar con nosotros y todos aceptamos, pero cuando nos acercamos escuchamos unas estruendosas carcajadas k provenían del templo y pensamos k tal vez un maniático te estaba atacando así k corrimos lo mas rápido posible para "salvarte" y veras te encontramos riendo te solo como todo un desquiciado- explico shaka.

Enserio?- pregunte avergonzado, seguramente había hecho un gran oso. Suspire pesadamente, estaba cansado y un poco enfadado conmigo mismo, por k siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas. Me gire enfadado y me encamine en directo a mi templo totalmente avergonzado, por k cuando pienso en ti hago ese tipo de cosas ….-saga- musite cabizbajo.

Inmediatamente tapo con ambas manos mis labios y volteo a verte, has abierto tus ojos, los cuales se encuentran turbios y me miran con tristeza. - no-no-no me digas k…-dices espantado, -demonios!-exclamas. Sabia k no debía decirle a nadie sobre mis sentimientos sobre saga, pero tampoco puedo creer k te pongas de esa manera.

Shaka- nunca lo pensé de ti!-me reclamas, mirándome con lastima, -por eso te reías como maniático?- atinas justamente al blanco.

-si, por eso me reía- te confieso, agachando la mirada, nunca espere k esto sucediera de esta manera. Tapo con ambas manos sobre mi rostro, no soy capas de soportar tu mirada, me miras como si cometiera un gran pecado y eso me duele.

Shaka- lo esperaba de MM, pero nunca de ti!- me reclamas, espera un momentos te lo esperabas de MM, quito las manos de mi rostro y elevo mi mirada, acaso MM no es amante de afrodita? y esta enamorado de saga?.

Shaka- se k odias a saga por matar a tu maestro pero…. No puedo creer k caigas tan bajo como querer vengarte de el!- me acusas, apuntándome y fulminado me con la mirada.

-eso a ti no te importa!- te contesto enfadado y me teletransporto al interior de mi templo. Suspiro aliviado detrás de una columna, ya me había preocupado pensé k shaka estaba enfadado por k amaba a saga, pero al parecer cree k quiero vengarme de el.

Siento k tu cosmo se aleja, amigo mío, debes estar enfadado, perdóname, al final he tenido k engañarte pero creme me has brindado valiosa información. Ahora se k ese maldito desea hacerle daño a mi amor, y te prometo k haré todo lo posible para evitarlo y gracias a ti ya tengo una leve idea de cómo lo haré.

Saga, desde este momento mi corazón es tuyo y te prometo k no permitiré k nadie ni nada intervenga entre nosotros!. Aunque espero provocar algo parecido en ti…alguna ves.

sora- si esta muy cortito el capi, pero apoco no valió la pena leerlo, no se si la prohibición de contestar reviews siga, así k no obtendré de contestarlos.

Natsu- de todos modos solo recibimos un review, así k ni al caso contestarlo solo perderíamos tiempo.

Aki- Con tantos fans siguiendo el fic no me impresiona k se haya deprimido.

Sora- tienes razón, pero de todos modos le agradecemos a vivereke por el review y por eso este capi esta dedicado a ti!.

Fuyu- por favor envíenos mas review para k se recupere shiva.

Sora- si por favor escriban mas revies, k la pobre no se recupera del 5 capitulo.

Natsu- oye si el pasado era el final del cinco y este lo ponen como el numero siete k capitulo es?

Sora- pues yo creo k el 6, no?

Fuyu- mil gracias a cecy por incluir a shiva en el fic, se puso tan feliz k escribió este capitulo.

Aki- y respeto al otro posiblemente tarde su buen tiempo, harina fue recontratada y no es nada confiable.

Todos- hasta luego!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, haruna aquí, shiva sigue sin querer hablarme pero me entrego este capi, k confuso no?. hay si vieran k es re exagerada, no come, duerme muy poco y estudia el doble dizque para no fallar nunca mas, esta rara siente k todo es su culpa; aunque debo admitir k un poco por escribir estas estupideces.

Aki- ya cálmate haruna... TT.

Natsu- tiene razón, tu cometiste el error, se k todo los hacemos ... pero tu te pasas y creo k es un milagro k shiva te haya perdonado, y confiado su fic de nuevo -.

-.-J si como no, si hasta puso un anuncio de se busca asistente, pero como no consiguió recurrió a mi de nuevo.

Aki- seamos sinceros, no fue su culpa, además si consiguió a alguien a sora, pero quiso confiar de nuevo en ti TT.

Enserio O/O, Bueno ya cállense, ya me harte ya no estoy de buen humor, hagan los disclamer.

Todos- si...

Natsu- hola nosotros aquí!. Shiva sigue deprimida, haru sentimental y nos mando a ser esto..., k habrá ido a hacer? o.o.

Aki-lo mas seguro k fue a leer un manga, ya sabes k le encantan todos los k estén llenos de romance y k mejor k memelade boy-.

Natsu- podría leer clover o evangelion.

Aki- evagelion?.

Natsu- si esa parte donde kaworu trata de conquistar a shinji.

Aki- cierto, pero no tiene ese manga por k era de shiva y cuando se entero de lo k hizo se lo quito y dudo de ánimos para cuestiones religiosas, de por si, es re religiosa la mocosa y cuestiona la razón por la k shiva escribe esto, creo k ha de ser lo malo de amar el yaoi y k tus amigos fanáticos de saint seiya sean cristianos, sin ofender U.U .

Aki- bueno ahora a lo nuestro. Este capi es shouenen-ai o yaoi netamente ligth, esta medio idiota como todos, pero dudo k lo este tanto como el capi 5°. A si, este capi es el # 7.

Natsu- consejo de la autora, si no les agrada el yaoi, denle una oportunidad y si le es difícil piensen k uno de los dos se trata de una mujer ...aunque esa regla no recae mucho en este capi o si?

Aki- a mi ni me preguntes; yo no entiendo a shiva, cuando dice yaoi se refiere a yuri, cuando dice k no habrá nada hace su primer intento de slam.

Fuyu- los personajes no le pertenecen para nada a Shiva (solo el atacante de mu y la amazona del arpa) ni Sora y mucho menos a Haru, le pertenecen a masami kurumada-sama senzei. Y le pide amablemente la autora del fic k al imaginarse la historia piensen en los dibujos del episodio g... aunque ciertos caballeros no salen ahí pero no importa mucho -.

Aki- k haces aquí?.

Fuyu- pues vine a vigilarlos.

Natsu- apoco shiva no confía en nosotros?-

Danna- claro k no, solamente desconfía un poco de haru!

Natsu- esa no es la monja asesina O.o? (apuntando a la novicia)-

Fuyu- (asintiendo alegre)-

Aki- k hace ella aquí?-

Fuyu- verán como cruss squad es parte de otra historia de shiva, uso a ciertos personajes de ahí -.

Aki- T.T yo no te pregunte eso, yo te pregunte k si k hace aquí esa loca? (señalando a la loca)-

Natsu- a k te refieres con eso de k pertenece a una historia de shiva... acaso si esta tan enferma para hacer k monjas hagan eso?-

Aki, Fuyu- se ve k no conoces a shiva-

Danna- no te preocupes solo como gente para mi papel de full house.

Natsu- k alivio... (fuuuuu), oye pero... como se llama la historia de donde sales?.

Aki- ya cállense! k no vinimos a hablar de eso.

Natsu- si pero...-

Fuyu- el fic por favor!.

suerte, buena suerte y súper buena suerte 

Podemos apreciar a nuestra "adorada" deidad en su oscura y encerrada oficina revisando los papeles de la fundación kido(1).

Atena- hay hay hay, me siento súper mal, sabia k no debí rentar ese antro toda la noche. Termine cansada, aturdida, con dolor de cabeza y convulsionándome- se quejaba, recargándose en el escritorio y poniendo una de sus manos sobre su sienes. –y lo peor de todo es k le arruine la noche a mi seiya U\\\\U- se reprochaba, sintiendo un leve ardor en sus mejillas. No sabia por k pero amaba demasiado a ese hombre, aunque no se conocía del todo bien.

Flash back

Nuestra querida diosa se encuentra de vacaciones de verano en su cabaña en Japón, viendo el cristalno laguna k se ve desde la terraza.

Atena- _he salvado a este bello mundo tantas veces y se k es mi deber pero...a veces siento k no lo hago por eso..._- meditaba absuelta en sus pensamientos, tanto k no se dio cuenta de k una presencia se acercaba.

Se trataba de un joven castaño de 15 años, k vagaba por el bosque desde hacia varios días, se detuvo en seco ante la cabaña de pino. El perfil de la chica k se encontraba ante el, se encontraba trazado angelicalmente por el ocaso, este quedo embobado anta la majestuosidad de la imponente diosa de la sabiduría, quedando sin habla.

La diosa se quedo meditando un poco mas, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del extraño, -_no lograre nada si sigo con esto...a tonta saori, reacciona lo hiciste por k amas a la humanidad- _pensó, pero no pudo evitar mostrar una triste sonreír para si, ella sabia k esa no era la razón. Salió de sus meditación y dio un media vuelta, asu camina adentro de la cabaña se dio cuenta de su visitante. –quien eres?- interrogo amablemente la chica.

seiya- hola señorita kido, soy seiya- contesto, sintiendo k los colores se le subían. ya sabia quien era esa mujer pero nunca antes la había visto, no en persona, pero ella le parecía tan familiar.

Atena- hola, k haces por aquí?- pregunto sonriéndole, -_acaso le he sonreído de verdad?- _se cuestionó la joven, por lo general con los extraños solía fingir una, ese chico le era famliar.

Seiya- es k este llegué por accidenté a este lugar, me paréese algo familiar y pensé k tal vez encontraría a alguien conocido..- se excusaba el joven, en realidad no sabia como había llegado a ese lugar.

Atena- k tal si te quedas?- ofreció amable la diosa, ese chico le parecía familiar y tal vez a su lado encontraria las respuestas k le carcomían.

Fin del flash back

Recordó sonriente la diosa, desde ese día se habían hechos muy buenos amigos y el mes pasado le había pedido al joven huérfano k fuera su novio, sacándole canas verdes a su padres, asombrando a su buen amigo y amable tío; y haciendo k el Julián se diera de topes. Recordando lo ultimo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Atena- será mejor k deje de eso para después y me ponga a trabajar- se reprendió la joven, -"recuerda k un súper imperio corporativo no se hace en un solo día"- se repitió a si misma para seguir con el aburrido papeleo. La chica tomo un par de carpetas y las ojeo, -"green peace", "muertas de Juárez", U.N.I.C.E.L., "Salvemos a la selva" –aburrido- musito, no estaba de humor para ver esas cosas, lo mejor seria k revisara papeles mas importantes. Tomo otro bonche de carpetas y las hojeo, -aburrido, inútil, otra declaración de amor, demanda, demanda, demanda, huy cupones!- musitaba viendo las carpetas, pronto acabo dejando de lado el montón de carpetas dejando solo un humilde engargolado azul k llamo la atención de la diosa.

La divinidad la tomo entre sus manos y la observo indefinidamente; tenia un color elegante, una pasta sencilla, linda presentación, una exquisita caligrafía y lo mejor de todo había sido entregada "al parecer" a temprana hora de la mañana, por lo k la diosa decidió leer el documento.

Al terminar de leer el documento la diosa quedo anonadada, no esperaba k los santos dorados dieran el primer paso a la reconciliación con los gemelos, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su labios. –lo mejor será k les avisé k estoy de acuerdo- susurro al viento la joven.

La diosa salió de su oscuro estudio a la cámara del patriarca en su búsqueda. –SHION!- llamo al patriarca desesperada. Este inmediatamente al oír su nombre ser pronunciado por su amada diosa se levanto de golpe de su cama y corrió a su encuentro.

Shion- si mi señora?- pregunto, al llegar a presencia de su diosa y arrodillarse frente a ella.

Atena se le quedo viendo intrigado a su sirviente, solo para después atacarse de la riza- ja ja ja ja ja ja-riendo sin control alguno, poniendo sus manos sobre su estomago.

Shion- sucede algo?- pregunto confundido ante la actitud de su diosa.

Atena tapo con unas de sus manos su boca para evitar reír, -ji..ji..ji DESDE CUANDO USAS ESA PIJAMA, ja ja ja ja ja- señalo la joven al ex santo de aries.

Shion- he?-pregunto incrédulo, no entendía el origen de la burla. –a k se refiere?-pregunto sin entender.

Atena-nike- invoco a su báculo, apareciendo en sus manos; solo para después convertirlo en un espejo y dárselo al patriarca para k se viera en el –ji ji ji, mira k lleva puesto- decía la joven sin poder aguantarse la risa.

Shion- k pa...- el ex santo de aries se quedo horrorizado ante lo k veía a través Niké. No lo podía creer, se había dormido por accidente con un mameluco de borrega, color roza, muy esponjoso y lindo; k le había dado dohoko el día de su cumpleaños. Estaba tan cansado la noche anterior, k no se dio cuenta de habérsela puesto.

Atena- k tal si te cambias y luego vas por todos los santos dorados, con excepción de los gemelos y nos vemos a las doce- ordeno la chica, dando media vuelta, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos cargando con ella a Niké como báculo.

Shion- si señora!- exclamo, saludando como militar y corriendo a su habitación, no permitiría k nadie le viera así.

Después de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse su mascara, se dirigió a un guardia "x" k se encontraba a las afuera de la cámara del patriarca.

Shion- hay tu!- llamo al guardia.

X- si señor?- pregunto al llegar ante el patriarca.

Shion- ve por las doce casas y avísales a todos los santos, con excepción del tercer guardián, k nuestra diosa les espera en la cámara- ordeno, señalando las doce casas y después el templo k se encontraba enfrente de la gigantesca estatua de atenea.

X- si señor- dijo mientras salía corriendo rumbó a pisis.

fue una suerte k atena haya aceptad 

Una vez reunidos los 11 santos.

Los santos se encontraban en la espera de k su amada diosa y la aparición del patriarca. Como estos ya llevaban mucho esperando, se encontraban haciendo o platicando entre ellos. Shura, Aioros se encontraban convenciendo a Afro, k les regalara, vendiera o rentara las rosas de su jardín para su cita romántica. Milo, kamus y Dohoko se se encontraban conspirando como le harían para k su odiosa..digo diosa no se diera cuenta del licor k llevarían a la fiesta y las actividades ilícitas k realizarían en esta.

Aioria y DM se encontraban conspiración en contra de los gemelos antes o en la fiesta, llamando al plan "mata demonios final". Shaka se encontraba meditando y purificando su alma para k después de la pachanga no tuviera k meditar tanto por sus malas acciones. Y Mu?... pues se encontraba meditando al lado de shaka, pero no podía sacarse a saga de su cabecita.

De pronto las luces y velas de la habitación se excedieron al mismo tiempo, espantando a uno k otro santo, las puertas del recinto sagrado fueron cerradas de un golpe y dos esfera luminosa aparecieron encima de los santos, que desde k se había cerrado la puerta, habían tomado su posición de combate (todos menos mu).

Milo- k te sucede mu, levántate k nos atacan!- refunfuño furioso el escorpión, ante la extraña actitud de su compañero.

Mu-k, k?- exclamó el santo levantándose de un golpe. Golpeando por accidenté con su cabeza al santo k momentos antes le había llamado la atención y mandándolo a volar al otro lado de la habitación.

PAUM….!

Retumbo en la habitación, sacándole una gotita de galón a la luz y los santos, k veían impresionados al corderito.

Mu- donde estamos, nos atacan', y mi maestro, donde esta la diosa, protejan a atena!-gritaba en medio de sus, poco típicos, ataque de paranoia, mientras corría en círculos agarrando se la cabeza.

Milo- ya veras bola de lana mal trasquilada!- exclamo colérico el santo, -_nadie pero nadie le hace eso a milo de escorpión!-_pensó, mientras perseguía al cordero. Dejando boquiabiertos a todos los santos presentes.

Shaka- calma te mu!- pidió el santo de la virgen, pero no se le puso mucha atención ya k mu seguía en su paranoia y sin darse cuenta escapaba muy apenitas de las agujas escarlatas de nuestro escorpión.

¿?- detente mu!- ordeno una esfera de luz, bajando hasta quedar enfrente del trono de la diosa.

Mu- como? O.O- pregunto nuestro confundido principal, deteniéndose de un golpe; provocando k su perseguidor chocara contra el (haciéndose una carambola).

¿?- estos son los tan afamados santos dorados?- dijo con ironia una luz, girando alrededor de los guerreros; deteniéndose de golpe a un lado del trono de la diosa, guardiana de la tierra.

La esfera se dividió en dos, una mas grande k la otra; la mas grande se expando tomando letalmente la forma de una hermosa mujer albina de cabellera dorada, rodeada por una hermosa aura plateada y vestida con una túnica de seda blanca y una tiara con joyas incrustadas.,

La segunda esfera se dividió en dos de nuevo; una de ellas se transformo en un cilindro plateado de 10 cm de diámetro y 1.50 de largo. El otro tomo la forma de un disco dorado, k menguaba lentamente, hasta tomar la forma de la luna en cuarto menguante.

Los santos reconocieron inmediatamente horrorizados a la divinidad y el cetro k llevaba consigo. Afrodita corrió a los brazos de su amor siendo bien recibido por este, k cerro el abrazo y miro con odio al dios.

Aioria corrió a resguardarse detrás de su hermano, quedando este como escudo humano. Mu y Milo recuperaron el sentido y pusieron su mente en blanco, olvidándose de todas las cosas k habían pensado hace unos momentos atrás. El restro y los reincorporados se pusieron en sus puestos de batalla solo esperaban un ligero movimiento de la diosa de la caza para actuar.

¿?- déjalos en paz- pidió la otra esfera amablemente; esta también tomo la forma de una mujer, pero esta vez se trataba de la diosa de la sabiduría.

Santos dorados- ATENA!- todos exclamaron incrédulos al mismo tiempo, no podían creer lo k veían. Atena sentada serenamente en su trono y a su lado una sonriente Artemisa con Niké en mano. La reacciones de un caballero no tardaron en llegar (ya saben de quien no?).

- huyan al pantenon!- ordeno histérico el santo de libra, apuntando hacia la polis de atenas.( a k no se lo esperaban?)

-corran por sus vidas!- agrego aioria, tomando al dueño de su corazón de la mano y cargando a su hermanito como un saco de papas, mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a la salida mas cercana. Escapando los demás despavoridamente.

Uno k otro santo permanecían en shock, un ejemplo era milo; desde k descubrieron la entidad de los entes el escorpión no reaccionaba, ni siquiera por los gritos lleno de angustia y desesperacion de su mejor amigo, k lo llamaba para k huyeran juntos.

O afro, k el cual sufrió un paro cardiaco de la impresión y se desmayo en los brazos de su amado, k lo cargaba a la salida.

Y otros valerosos (o muy idiotas) se quedaron para confrontar a la diosa.

Mu- k sucede amada diosa, por k se encuentra nike en manos de Artemisa?- pregunto valeroso.

Milo salio de su estado vegetativo solo para contestarle "su incognita" al la borrega. –acaso no ves k nos ha rentado de nuevo el santuario a su hermana!- exclamo histérico, zarandeando con fuerza al confundido cordero.

de la nada aparecen muchas imágenes horribles en la mente de milo:

Milo siendo besado por Artemisa a la fuerza

Milo siendo besado a la fuerza por aeris

Milo siendo besado a la fuerza por Apolo

Milo siendo besada a la fuerza por afrodita (la diosa)

Milo siendo cazado por artemisa (apoco creyeron k solo besaban a milo)

Milo- es k apoco no recuerdas lo del año pasado, el programa k Artemisa grabo aquí en el santuario!- a espaldas de los santos aparéese un gran titulo Cuando los santos dorados escapan un reality show k duraba tres semanas y era de Artemisa cazando a todos los venditos santos (con excepción de los gemelos, mu y shion y shaka).

La diosa de la sabiduría, se levanto de la silla de un golpe, arrebato a nike de las manos de su hermana mayor y con un movimiento de esta, destroso loas imágenes k aparecían detrás de los santos y tele transporto a los fugitivos.

Atena- k sucede con ustedes, comportasen, por k escapan de esa forma de mi?- reprendió indignada la joven ante la actitud de sus santos.

Santos- por k vimos a tu hermana con nike?- preguntaron coléricos (menos afro).

Atena, puso una cara de inocencia y puso uno de sus dedos índices en su barbilla- verán, eso fue por k…bueno mi hermana me iba a enseñar como hacer una entrada espectacular y como no quería picarme con nike le pedí k me lo cuidara- explico la diosa, recordando la agonía de camilo.

Kamus se acerco lentamente a milo y le susurró en el oído -para mi k esta mintiendo-, este ultimo afirmo con la cabeza. Pero como todos sabemos bien, las harpías tienen los sentidos mas desarrollados k la gente normal por lo k.. kamus no tardo en recibir su castigo divino. El santo recibió de lleno a nike, convertida en un mazo gigante (haaaa la diosa no quiso lastimar al santo).

Atena -bueno, ya me acorde por k los cité aquí- dijo la diosa una vez k recupero la compostura (o sea nike)- el engargolado k llego a mi oficina a primeras horas de la mañana me hizo tomare una decisión muy importante- agrego seria. –he decidido tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones!- exclamo la diosa levantándose de su asiento.

Santos- he?- estos no lograron comprender k tenia k ver eso con la pachanga por lo k uno de ellos pregunto o al menos lo obligaron a.

Aioria empujo a su hermano mayor, este al tratar de recuperar el equilibrio avanzó unos pasos y después cayo de rodillas ante su diosa.

Atena- k sucede aioros?-

Aioros- vera su majestad, yo y mis compañeros nos gustaría saber en k están relacionadas sus vacaciones y nuestra petición - pregunto nervioso.

Atena, sacando unos lentes de quien sabe donde y poniéndose en pose de explicación tipo anime- eso es elemental mi querido aioros, la idea me encanto tanto k decidí k una sola fiesta fueran varias, por lo k me iré unos 10 días-.

Santos- k?- exclamaron todos sin creerlo, también afro (al parecer la buena noticia lo reanimo).

Buena suerte 

Atena- k bueno k les agrade mi idea, solo tengo k esperar al patriarca para irme y darle las instrucciones- agrego, sacándoles unas sonorizas de oreja a oreja a todos a los caballeros presentes.

Mu- es cierto, no he visto a mi maestro en todo el día, donde estará?- pregunto el corderito, borrándole la sonrisa a sus compañeros, conociendo al patriarca este estaría en la ciudad mal gastando el dinero, su tiempo y su paz.

Sin previo avisó y poniendo a todos los presentes en posición de guardia, con excepción de atena (a la muy puta le encata k la secuestren y la vayan a rescatar), se abren las inmensas puertas de la recamara del patriarca… mostrando a.

Dohoko- shion, k te paso?- exclamo curioso al ver las precarias condiciones en k se encontraba.

El arcaico carnero se encontraba totalmente empapado; con el cabello revuelto y hecho un desastre; sin sus vestimentas sagradas y mascara de patriarca; vistiendo únicamente unos sencillos pantalones de trabajo (tipo dikis) y una playera blanca; y unos raspones adornaban su lindo rostro.

Mu- maestro!- exclamo preocupado, mientras iba al encuentro del otro carnero. Este recibió con un abrazo a su preocupado pupilo, solo para separarlo de si y rendir honores a su diosa. Muy apenas este se arrodillaba ante las divinidades cuando fue reprendido.

Atena- k fachas son esas, k te sucedió, exigió una explicación ahora mismo- ordeno, teniendo a Niké en mano y mirando de forma muy amenazante al guerrero.

El patriarca bajo la mirada, se sentía muy avergonzado de ser reprendido de esa manera ante sus subordinados, y peor aun por códigos de vestimenta, esas k tanto castigaba. –despúlpeme señora, lo k sucede es k sufrí un pequeño percance- explico.

Pero al parecer eso no convenció a la joven y exigió una explicación mas explicita- k tipo de percance?-.

Con un gran pésame y agachando la mirada explico- lo k sucede es k fui al pueblo a comprar un producto k buscaba desde hace tiempo pero en el camino de regreso a casa, pase por el lago y esta tan concentrado leyendo las intrusiones de mi producto k choque contra un árbol y de este callo un panal lleno de miel k se derramo sobre mi, las abejas de inmediato llegaron a atacarme y en la desesperación me lance al lago, pero me fue peor ya k un oso se encontraba cerca y al oler la miel de mi ropa me correteo hasta k me…- no pudo terminar su explicar cuando fue interrumpido por la risas de los santos y las diosas.

Atena- ji ji ji, entiendo… entonces se deshizo de sus ropajes- completo la diosa, mientras ponia unas de sus manos sobre su abdomen ya k no aguantaba la riza. –gran maestro, dentro de una hora partiré hacia mis vacaciones- explico ahora mas serena la diosa, caminando en dirección al guerrero, -por lo k le pediré k las reglas sigan iguales, aunque en lugar de una sola fiesta serán las k ustedes deseen- agrego, quedando enfrente del sobreviviente de la batalla de hades, sacándole una calida sonoriza a este. La diosa dio media vuelta y dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a su hermana, se detuvo en seco -pero…-, las sonrisas del patriarca se invirtió, (esto no se ve bien).

Atena –debes prometerme algo, todos ustedes- volteo muy seria en dirección a los guerreros. –prométanme k los guerreros bajo el signo de geminis, no les sucederá nada- los guerreros miraron estupefactos a la diosa, sus planes de arruínales la vida a los guerreros de geminis se habían hecho añicos, pero bueno bien valía la pena, 10 dias sin atena y con toda las pachangas k quisieran.

No pasaron mas de 2 minutos, digo segundos para k la diosa escuchara una afirmativa por parte de sus guerreros.

Aioros- acepto el convenio su majestad!- exclamó encantado el santo. Y su hermano menor, completo –sus ordenes son música para mis oídos mis lady!-.

Dohoko- gracias señora!- lloro de alegría, al mismo tiempo k era abrazado por el guerrero de la segunda casa k también se encontraba en un mar de lagrimas.

kamus- claro su divinidad, por eso no se preocupe!- trato de oírse lo mas lambiscon posible.

Milo- mil gracias! o - dijo el escorpión para después abrazar lo mas fuerte posible a su gran amigo de la infancia, quitándole el aliento (literalmente).

La diosa alejo de sus "fieles guerreros" para dirigirse a sus habitaciones donde prepararía su equipaje para viajar al olimpo donde una gran sorpresa le aguardaba.

y los gemelos k?

(haru- shiva, k haces aquí?

shiva- Quítate inútil!-)

Saga se encontraba durmiendo placidamente al lado de su igual, mientras este le miraba con infinita ternura y acariciaba sus añiles cabellos; sin aviso unas amargas lagrimas salieron de su zafiros y rodaron por sus perfectas fracciones.

Se sentía miserable, no podía creer la bajeza k estuvo a punto de cometer la noche anterior; aunque su cuerpo lo deseara, su corazón y su alma nunca le hubieran perdonado provocarle alguno daño al ser k mas ama en este mundo.

El menor de los hermanos se despertó de su letargo con un terrible dolor de cabeza y se encontró con la imagen de su doble rompiendo en llanto. No le agradaba ver a su hermano así, aunque se veía bastante lindo e indefenso /.

Paso una de sus manos por el rostro de su igual, secando sus lagrimas; -por k lloras?- pregunto dulcemente el menor, mirándole con ternura y regalándole una gran sonrisa.

Kanon- s-asa-sag-saga!- Tartamudeo el ex general marino, saltando aterrado de su cama al piso, donde su hermano menor, aquel k casi violaba se encontraba sonriéndole tiernamente.

Saga- k te pasa kanon?- pregunto sin comprender la extraña actitud de su igual y prosiguió con su interrogatorio –dime kanon, por k estoy en tu cuarto?- dándole a entender con esto a su gemelo, k no recordaba nada.

buena suerte 

Como sabemos k kanon no es nada tonto, aprovecha las oportunidades k la vida le da (como por ejemplo estar punto de morir en cabo sion y de ahí llegar a manipular a dios de las profundidades) por lo k decidió mantener el accidente en secreto y hacer como si no pasara nada.

Kanon- lo k sucede es k te emborrachaste y te desmayaste por lo k te traje a dormir conmigo- le respondió el mayor.

Saga- haaa- balbuceó tiernamente. –y dime a k horas llegaste al bar?- pregunto ingenuo.

_Al parecer no recordaba nada y tampoco a mu_, pensó el mayor, llenándose de gozo su pequeño corazón.

Kanon- pues…. Veras… llegué algo tarde, en realidad solo fui a recogerte, te traje a casa ebrio- contesto el mayor, pero el menor en ultimo momento logro recordar al carnero y su problema.

Saga- y mu?- pregunto un poco preocupado, no sabia si había logrado encontrar su trabajo.

Kanon- _demonios lo recuerda-_ maldijo en su interior su mala suerte , pues el geminiario no había logrado olvidarse del cordero. –le ayudamos a encontrar su trabajo, recuerdas?- contesto, zafándose del problema.

Saga- me alegra saber eso- contesto muy feliz. –dime hay algo mas k haya sucedido k no me acuerde?- quiso saber el menor.

El mayor se vio en un gran problema; ya k el menor era un detector de mentiras con patas y solo se safaria contando la verdad. Pero tampoco podía saberla, k le diría?; –_si, cuando nos estábamos bañando intente violarte, nuestro "querido" amado intento matar a mu manipulando a la amazona k "tu" desterraste hace 14 años, k mas quieres saber?-.por lo k tuvo k escogio la primera opción_- no como crees?-.

Saga- kanon…¬¬#- le miro molesto, este se había dado cuenta del engallo.

Kanon- pues..- no hallaba forma de salvarse, pero a su mente llego una idea- pues.. veras nos topamos por el patriarca y nos reprendió por venir tomados- contesto, pues eso era verdad, no toda pero servia.

El caballero de geminis se quedo paralizado antes estas palabras, -_no podía ser verdad, tenia k ser una mentira- _el geminiano se negaba a la idea de shion verlo en un estado de ebriedad bastante alto, por lo visto -, pero los zafiros de su gemelo le indicaban lo contrario. Suspiro pesadamente y tapo su rostro con sus manos, no soportaba la idea.

Kanon- vamos no es tan vergonzoso- trato de animarlo su gemelo, sin entender por completo el dilema.

Sin despegar las manos de su rostro el santo pregunto de nuevo- y k mas?- . Deseaba saber si no había cometido otro garrafal error.

El ex general estaba extrañado por la actitud de su igual, tal vez quería usar chantaje emocional con el para k dijese la verdad, pero recordó k el único k hacia eso era el, pero su hermano se encontraba algo triste y no sabia el por k.

No deseaba verlo así, k podría hacer para k se olvidara de aquello k lo agobiaba?.

buena suerte 

Pensó durante varios minutos, sin hallar una solución a su problema. Cabizbajo volteo en dirección a su igual, topándose con su delgada figura delineada por los tenues rayos del alba y sus manos eran iluminadas por el reflejo de sus lágrimas.

Al parecer al guardián de la tercera casa se le habían escapado unas cuantas lágrimas, no tenían razón de ser, a su parecer, pero algo en su interior le decía lo contrario. En sus reflexiones las lagrimas fueron robadas por una mano, aun con la vista borrosa volteo hacia el k le ladrón de estas, topándose con el dueño de sus lamentaciones.

Abrió los ojos por completo, no podía creer k el estuviese ahí, -…- intento pronunciar su nombre, pero este no se lo permitió, acallándolo con sus labios.

El residente del santuario tomo el rostro del geminiano entre sus manos y le examino, su fría expresión se rompió mostrando una larga sonrisa. Se acerco al rostro del otro lamiendo sus labios, pasando a su delicado cuello y de este al glóbulo de su oreja, que mordisque con demencia, sacándole gemidos de placer al guardián de la tercera casa, deteniéndose de nuevo y susurrándole en tono burlón – acaso llorabas por mi?-.

El santo solo atino a sonrojarse, pero esto no fue visto por el otro k había cerrado sus ojos y encontraba deleitándose con el aroma de jazmín k despedía el cabello del geminiano. Abrió de nuevo sus ojos topándose con los zafiros del santo. Ambos se miraron por largo rato, sus miradas desbordaban lujuria y amor, la respiración de ambos se acelero de nuevo y las ropas se volvieron estorbosas.

Se abalanzó sobre el santo, terminando ambos sobre la cama, los besos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar, despojo de sus ropas al geminiano, cesando por parte del recién llagado y separo el cuerpo del extasiado caballero del suyo, contemplando su cuerpo en silencio y deteniéndolo con fuerza, intentando que el guardián de la tercera casa no escapase de si (no creo k fuera necesario).

El santo abrió sus ojos en par en par, al dejar de sentir todas esas sensaciones k le habían invadido hace segundos, miro confundido a su amor. El otro caballero le sonrió tiernamente, le beso en los labios y comenzó a acariciar sus bien formados pectorales y delinear sus músculos, para después explóralo por medio de sus manos y su lengua; haciendo k gimiera de placer.

El caballero tomo el cuerpo de saga y lo trajo hacia si, no lo soportaba mas, no soportaba tener a su amado saga desnudo enfrente de el y no amarlo.

Saga pudo sentir lo k su amante deseaba, su sonrojo aumento levemente y empezó con la tarea de desvestir a aquel del que se había enamorado desde niño.

Ambos se encontraban desnudos y mirándose de nuevo llenos de amor, el tipo pareció detenerse y los latidos del corazón se encontraban en una perfecta armonía pareciendo uno solo.

El otro guerrero se atrevió a romper ese mágico momento, tomando al geminiano por la cintura y sentándolo sobre sus piernas, posicionándolo sobre su miembro ya erecto. Sellaron sus labios en señal de amor y devoción por el otro, mienta el gemelo se aferraba con un fuerte abrazo a su amor, sabiendo a la perfección lo k venia, la primera penetración se realizo destrozando el interior del gemelo.

Unas lágrimas de dolor salieron por los zafiros del gemelo, rodando por sus mejillas y evaporándose en el ardiente cuerpo de su amante junto con su virginidad. Y estas llenas de dolor fueron cambiadas por unas de felicidad.

Saga ya se había acostumbrando al miembro de su amado, deshaciendo el largo beso k tenia confinado su silencioso llanto, tomo el rostro de su amante con ambas manos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de nuevo y pronuncio las siguientes palabras –continua por favor-, besándolo con desmesura y moviendo sus caderas de arriba a abajo sin cesar.

Ambos gritaron de placer, mientras de sus labios se desbordaban hilos de saliva; el otro caballero decidió tomar las riendas de la situación de nuevo, tomo a saga de la cintura y empezó a embestirlo con fuerza.

Este último se abrazo del cuello su amante y empezó a gemir estrepitosamente, mientras su amante gritaba cuanto lo amaba y cuanto había esperado por ese momento. Llegando al mismo tiempo al tan esperado clímax, vaciando en el interior el fluido vital del gemelo y este mismo sobro el abdomen de ambos.

Cayendo rendidos el uno sobre el otro, el caballero paso uno de sus brazos sobre la espalda del guardián de la tercera casa y beso su frente. Lagrimas de felicidad aparecieron de nuevo en su rostro del santo y sus ultimas fuerzas prenunció –te amo, shion de Aries-.

mala suerte 

El amante del geminiano rompió en llanto amargamente, mientras una sonrisa apagada se formaba en sus finos labios, acariciaba los cabellos añiles del guardián de la 3ª casa y le susurraba a la nada –al fin pude borrar tu tristeza y dejarte amor, he consumado mi mayor deseo de hacerte mió- convirtiéndose los dorados cabellos en unos azul marino- y ahora se quien es dueño de tu corazón y mi mayor rival- termino su confesión, transformando sus amatistas en zafiros. Abrazo a su igual y le susurro al oído –yo también te amo, hermano-.

Después de unas cuantas horas de sueño, el menor de los gemelos se despertó bañado en sudor y una fria ventisca le estremeció, el calor de su amante le hacia falta y una de sus manos le busco, pero en cambio encontró su cama vacía.

mala suerte 

Sus ojos se humedecieron ante la idea de k había sido abandonado, puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón, esperando una respuesta de este, sin embargo se topo con la suave tela de su playera, además se encontraba en su cuarto y unas cuantas caguamas (2) vacías se encontraban en su buró. Dándole a entender k todo no había sida más k un simple y tonto sueño calenturiento. _–bueno…mi primer sueño húmedo-_ pensó el menor de los gemelos acariciando su miembro erecto.

En ese precisó momento, las puertas de su habitación se abrieron y entro a escena el otro gemelo, topándose con un saga masturbándose.

Kanon- vaya hermanito, se ve k la soledad te esta afectando, Ja ja ja ja ja- se burlo el mayor. El menor saco sus manos de su boxer y se sonrojo.

El ex marino se acercó sonriente a su igual, sentándose a su lado, tomando su mano, seductoramente le ronroneo –se ve k nunca antes lo habías hecho- mientras su zafiros brillaban de lujuria.

Saga- kanon!- grito molesto, alejándose de su igual.

súper mala suerte/ súper buena suerte 

El mayor comenzó a reírse, era tan hermoso saga cuando se sentía avergonzado. –dime por lo menos sabes como "darte placer"?- pregunto. El menor negó con la cabeza. -entonces permíteme enseñarte- le respondió, tomando una de las manos de su igual y tapando con otra la boca de su hermano mientras este le masturbaba.

El menor no pudo resistirse y con pésame acepto la ayuda de su hermano, en su intento por evitar gemir, lamió y mordisqueo los dedos de su igual excitándolo. Después de varios minutos el menor se vino, esparciendo el líquido blanquicio sobre la mano de su igual, su playera y las sabanas blancas.

Saga- aaaaah, gra-gra-gracias- volteo sonrojado a su igual.

Kanon- de nada /- le respondió con una sonrisa, -oye saga- llamo a su hermano.

Saga- si?- respondió.

Las mejillas del ex general se tiñeron de rojo y bajo su mirada a su entrepierna donde estaba su hombría de pie, -podrías ayudarme-.

Saga- quieres k me masturbe?- pregunto entendiendo la indirecta de si igual.

Kanon- lo harías?- pregunto entusiasmado.

Saga- no- respondió, dejando estupefacto a su mellizo.

Kanon- por k?- pregunto.

Saga- por k tu puedes hacerlo solo- respondió, levantándose de su lecho y quitándose su playera para acto seguido aventarla al bote de ropa sucia y poniéndose otra exactamente igual. El ex general marino se quedo atónito ante la respuesta de su mellizo. Este volteo a verle y le sonrió –después de k lo hagas quitas las sabanas y las pones en el bote de ropa sucia, mientras yo hago el desayuno - - para después salir muy sonriente de la habitación.

mala suerte 

Ambos hermanos se encontraban desayunando hot cakes de arandano, preparados magistralmente por el menor, cuando una gran idea paso por la mente enferma del mayor.

Kanon- chum chum, saga no quieres ir a nadar al lago?- propuso después de terminar su décimo cake.

Saga- he?- balbuceo extrañado, teniendo la boca llena, kanon odiaba bañarse en el lago y no podían salir de día ya k en su posición de traidores podía pasarles algo. –Pero aun es muy temprano- contesto después de pasarse el cake, - hacemos si nos descubren?- pregunto.

El mayor inflo su pecho y contesto- no temas k yo te protegeré-.

Provocando k el menor se atacara de la risa. –no enserio, k hacemos si alguien nos descubre?- reanudo su interrogante.

El mayor hizo un puchero de molestia –ya te dije k yo te protegeré de eso no te preocupes- repitió su respuesta, -además….- .

Saga –además..k?-

Kanon- me entere k los demás santos dorados están en una junta, los de bronce confinados en su fraternidad por temor a ser asesinados, los plateados fueron al pueblo por víveres y hoy se disputaran la armadura de la hidra entre los aprendices; todos están muy ocupados nadie nos vera!- explico muy alegre.

Saga sonrió tristemente y accedió ir al lago.

Los mellizos habían logrado llegar al bosque sin ser descubiertos y se encontraban desvistiéndose a las orillas del lago. El primero en meterse al agua fue el menor de los hermanos.

Saga- apúrate, k no tenemos mucho tiempo, aprovechemos esta oportunidad al maximo!- llamaba a su igual, mientras chapoteaba en medio del lago.

Kanon -ya voy!- contesto kanon, k meditaba sobre k broma pesada le iba a ser a su igual dentro del agua, no por nada había sido un general marino. De inmediato le vino a la mente la vieja broma de esconder la ropa, era un clásico pero no por eso menos divertida, además de k tendría la oportunidad de ver el bien formado cuerpo de su hermano mientras este la buscaba fastidiado; de solo pensarlo un hilo de baba salio de su boca.

Y hubiera seguido así de no ser por el llamado de saga. – kanon, k esperas, no te vas a meter?-pregunto a todo pulmón, casi ahogándose en el proceso.

Kanon- k ya voy!- contesto molesto tras quitarse la ultima prenda y se adentro al bosque a esconder la ropa.

mala suerte 

Saga escuchó la respuesta afirmativa de su gemelo, pero también observo k se había adentrado al bosque, conociendo a la perfección a su hermano le escondería la ropa, por lo k decidió nadar a toda velocidad de regreso de regreso; lleno sus pulmones de aire y se dispuso a empezar a nadar estilo crol, ya k el agua estaba muy cristalina.

buena suerte 

Del bosque salio un guerrero, el gran maestro venia del pueblo muy alegre, ya k había logrado conseguir una lata de pulidor de mascaras. Caminaba alegremente por la orilla teniendo su gran tesoro en manos, cuando una ola gigante apareció de la nada, cubriendo a una aterrada borrega. El agua le arrebato su mascara y se llevo lejos de la orilla el frasco de pule mascara, y en su lugar dejo a un desnudo y sexy guardián de la 3ª casa.

Saga- hay me duele mi cabeza- se quejo, mientras se sentaba y sostenía su adolorida cabeza.

Shion- k rayos fue eso?- pregunto a la nada, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos. Inmediatamente se sonrojo O/O, tras descubrir k uno de los mellizos de geminis se encontraba sentado sobre su pelvis y con ambas piernas a sus costados, completamente desnudo, con su cabello revuelto y su piel a perlada por el reflejo del agua, respirando agitadamente. Cualquiera k pasara por ahí pensaría k el santo y el acababan de sostener relaciones sexuales.

El santo de la tercera casa bajo la mirada al escuchar al patriarca debajo de si, dándose cuenta k se encontraba sentado justamente sobre la pelvis de este. –patriarca! O/O -exclamo aterrado, levantándose de golpe y cayendo enfrente del antiguo santo de aries.

El antiguo cordero se sentó cruzando sus piernas, con su mano derecha sostuvo su cabeza y se puso a contemplar al geminiano, comprobado la belleza de este y k se trataba de saga, aquel k había caído en sus brazos en la madrugada y k el día anterior lo había visto en bóxer. No pude evitar aumentar su sonrojo al recordar esas escenas, sin darse cuenta este se había transformado en un hombre muy bello.

El avergonzado mellizo, trato de cubrir su hombría, posicionando ambas manos enfrente entre sus piernas y a unos cuantos cm de su miembro. Se dio cuanta k se encontraba en completamente indefenso ante el patriarca, tenía prohibido por parte de atenea defenderse, sin ropa, cansado, en un lugar desolado; definitivamente el patriarca tenia todas las de ganar.

Shion- dime, k haces aquí?- cuestiono al caballero, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Saga- me encontraba nadando tranquilamente, cuando vi k alguien se robaba mi ropa y en un intento por detenerlo nade a toda velocidad, chocando con usted -/- -respondió sonrojándose.

El gran maestro no pudo evitar sonreír ante el infortunio del caballero. –entiendo, entonces te robaron tu ropa y te encuentras totalmente desnudo, no es así?-.

El geminiano asintió, -si, es así, por favor no le diga a nadie sobre esto- suplico, uniendo ambas manos, dejando a la vista sus partes privadas.

El carnero arcaico tuvo la oportunidad de ver el hermoso miembro del caballero, provocando k un poco de sangre saliera por su nariz y quedando idiotizado ante el perfecto espécimen frente suyo.

Saga- se encuentra bien?- pregunto el geminiano al ver sangrar a su amado carnero, posando su mano sobre sus ensangrentados labios.

Shion- me encuentro bien- respondió, tomando la mano del santo de géminis, -unas manos tan hermosas como las tuyas no deberían estar manchadas de sangre- dijo con un tono bastante sexy y sus ojos reflejaban lujuria; para después empezar a lamer la mano del santo.

Saga- patriarca O/o- susurro confundido, quitando su mano del alcancé de los labios de su acompañante, -_acaso no había sido un sueño_ –pensó aumentando el tono de sus mejillas.

El cordero arcaico aprovecho la confusión del otro para k en fracción de segundos quedara sobre el santo. Lo Sujeto por sus muñecas y se sentó sobre su abdomen, imposibilitando cualquier intento de huida del geminiano. –te atreviste a robarte mi vida y mi mascara, por eso meres ser castigado- amenazo, para después proseguir -sin embargo nuestra bondadosa diosa te a permitido regresar, pero ha llegado el tiempo de tu castigo - sentenció el patriarca, con sus amatistas reflejando amargura, odio y lujuria.

Recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de desprecio por parte del santo de géminis, -_acaso el patriarca, pensaba violarle_- pensó decepcionado el guerrero.

El ariano acercó su rostro al del guerrero, separando sus labios por unos cuantos cm, el brillo de las amatistas cambio radicalmente para convertirse en uno de ternura. –saga de géminis, su castigo será perder su virginidad, bajo el cargo de robarse el corazón del patriarca y el verdugo será este mismo- termino la sentencia con un beso.

Ambos se separaron, respirando agitadamente, el cordero se levanto del santo y le brindo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse y este acepto. El patriarca se deshizo de sus sacros ropajes brindándoselos al santo de la tercera casa.

El gemínanos los tomo tímidamente y se vistió con estos, bajo la vista de su amor y su celoso hermano. El cual había regresado con la ropa al sentir el cosmo del cordero arcaico; topándose a su regreso con la vision de su hermano sobre el patriarca.

Saga- no planeabas tomarme?- cuestiono el santo confundido por las acciones del otro, ya vestido con la tunica.

Shion- lo se, dije k lo haría, pero este no es el lugar ni el tiempo- contesto el patriarca. Dio unos cuántos pasos quedando de nuevo a cm de este, tomándole del rostro- además, dudo k el propio cielo me perdonaría por tomar al mas hermoso de sus ángeles- agrego para después funcionar sus labios con el del santo y agarrándolo por la cintura lo pego a su cuerpo.

Kanon seguía viendo lo sucedido, en medio de un mar de lágrimas se maldijo mil veces por su tonta broma. Al fin había conseguido estar en la cama con el ser k mas amaba y ese mismo día se lo arrebataban; en su desesperación concentro todo su cosmo en sus manos, no permitiría k le arrebatarán a saga.

¿?- maldito, creí k lo protegerías!- le reclamo una voz detrás de el, este volteo inmediatamente al reconocer la voz. Se trataba de la sombra que los había acosado la noche anterior, se vieron con desprecio, para después posar su vista en la pareja. Regresando a verse inmediatamente, esta vez en señal de tregua; ambos entendían k su mayor rival se trataba del arcaico carnero y de lo k sucedería si no intervenían lo mas rápido posible.

La sombra camino hasta quedar a un costado del santo, viendo con pesadumbre la escena, para después concentrar su cosmo en unas de sus manos. Pero su acompañante detuvo su ataque, tomando su mano.

Kanon- no podemos atacarlo con nuestro cosmo, sentiría nuestro ataque y escaparía- explico su reacción.

Mientras los espias confabulaban en contra de la pareja, esta se encontraba abrazándose, se separaron solo para mirarse con amor; el cordero tomo la barbilla del santo y se acerco lentamente su rostro para plantarle un nuevo beso; ambos habían cerrados los ojos por la emoción. A pocos centímetros de lograr su objetivo el cordero fue lanzado al lago por un proyectil k resulto ser….un panal de abejas!.

El santo abrió sus ojos al no sentir el retrazo de los labios de su amado, se preocupa al no verlo y lo hubiera buscado de no ser por su igual, k lo agarro por la cintura para después cargarlo en brazos mientras huían a toda velocidad rumbo a su templo.

Mientras tanto el patriarca se encontraba a una lucha a muerte contra las abejas y un oso k deseaba la miel k se encontraba derramada sobre su ropa.

Shiva- He aquí el glosario con las palabras que posiblemente no entendieron!

(1) he visto k en varios fic la llaman fundación graude, pero yo conozco a saint seiya por el anime y se llama kido!.

(2) este es un tipo de tortuga pero en mi país a sí se le conoce a la cerveza en un envasé de vidrio de gran tamaño. (shiva!).

Aki, fuyu, natsu, haru, danna- shiva!-

Shiva- shivatatata tenshi esta aquí!-

Haru- por k me quitaste?-

Shiva- hola ya me siento mejor, lamento haberlos asustado, he salido de mi depresión y vuelto; haru te quite por k te di este capi desde hace un mes y no lo habías terminado-

Haru- es k estaba en la escuela-

Shiva- lo se pero tu tienes mas posibilidades de escribir k yo, pues si se te olvido estoy en la tarde y tengo examenes cada 2 semanas, además yo escribí la parte de los gemelos en un solo día y a ti lo demas te tomo un mes.

Haru -lo siento.

Fuyu- k te reanimo y te hizo salir de tu depre?-

Shiva- una serie de eventos afortunados me volvio el animo ademas recordé k escribo bien cuando estoy triste, aunque escribo muy bien feliz tambien.

Gracias a todos aquellos k me mandaron review, sus mensajes llegaron a mi y me hicieron reaccionar y este capi esta dedicado a CECY y a IRIS por haberme animado a través del Messenger.


	8. Chapter 8

Sora- Hola el 28 de octubre es el cumple de shivita o (espero k lean esto antes del 28), se preguntara por k no ha escrito shiva, yo se los diré, por k tiene exámenes y esta haciendo dibujitos para sus lectores regulares- señala a un lado y vemos a nuestra adorada niña dibujando.

Sora- sin mas preámbulo..

Natsu- calmadita mija ¬¬, no recuerda las intrusiones de shiva?.

Sora- ha si, lo lamento…, shiva pidió que hiciera un recuento de las aventuras de nuestros principales. Puesto k no hemos actulizado en un tiempo y dudo que puedan leer todo en un solo día.

Resumen de capítulos anteriores.-

Saga es el santo dorado de geminis, al mismo tiempo hermano gemelo-menor de kanon; el cual es increíblemente paranoico y sobre protector con este después de regresar a la vida, eso si no olvidamos k ambos son visto como traidores y repudiados por los demás caballeros. La historia comienza cuando atenea obliga, literalmente, a los santos a hacer las pases con ellos pidiéndoles que los saluden y les hagan una fiesta sorpresa. Los santos no les quedo más remedio y aceptaron; los dorados se vieron obligados a organizar la fiesta y mandarle el plan a la diosa para que esta cubriera los gastos. Pero esta es muy quisquillosa por lo que pidió k se hiciera esa lista en un solo día y engargolado para la mañana siguiente (me recuerda a mis maestras -). Al terminar la lista era muy tarde, por lo k se decidió k Mu fuera el k la engargolara. Aprovechando que iría a la ciudad este fue a comprar algo k venia a la lista, dejando en el proceso la lista; dándose cuenta de lo sucedido cuando este se encontraba en la engargoladora.

Al teletransportarse de regreso a la tienda, llego por accidente a una disco gay, donde se encuentra a unos de los gemelos; el cual era fieramente protegido por tres guarda espaldas llamados Miguel, Gabriel y Uriel; estos atacan a mu, al creer k quiere hacerle daño a saga. Obviamente el cordero se liberó y escapo del lugar con saga, del cual se enamoro perdidamente. Sin embargo este ultimo, planeaba encontrarse con su gemelo, el cual al no encontrarlo ahí, pensó lo peor y estuvo apunto de matar a las guaruras de su hermanito. Y tenia por k temer, ya que un desconocido ataco a mu, al encontrarlo con saga; por suerte no le mato y escapo del lugar. Cuando el ariano recupero la conciencia se topo con ambos gemelos, creyendo que lo k había sufrido se trataba solamente de una pesadilla. Aunque mu no se encuentra bien del todo, tiene una misión que cumplir y amablemente ambos gemelos se unen a la búsqueda por la preocupación sobre la salud del ariano, sin saber k contiene la susodicha "carpeta". En el proceso pasaron varias penurias, mientras k la diosa sufre convulsionándose a lo grande, hades confundiendo a sus leales seguidores, el misterioso atacante conspira en contra de mu y una monja desea ser un santo de plata.

Después de superar uno que otro problemas como recuperar la carpeta o cumplir los deseos vanales de la vendedora de la tienda, mu recupera la carpeta pero en el proceso pierde lo comprado, la "bolsa de plástico", dejándola en manos de los gemelos, los cuales desconocen el propósito de lo que se encuentra en su interior y de quienes se había separado previamente. Mu cumplió su misión y se pone a reflexionar sobre su amor por saga y lo que debe hacer al respeto tomando una gran decisión. Por su parte kanon se da cuenta k amor que siente por su hermano es incorrecto, cometiendo una que otra prevención en contra el menor y entrando en tregua temporal con el atacante de mu; ya que se han encontrado con un fuerte rival, que fácilmente podría vencer ha todos los pretendientes del geminiano menor (kanon, "atacante""sombra", mu), el cual se trata del mismo patriarca, shion, amor platónico de saga.

Recordemos k los gemelos son odiados en gran medida, por lo k un grupo de dorados y santos han creado el plan "mata demonios". Y la situación se ha complicado, ya que la diosa atenea por una extraña razón ha decidido pasar un tiempo en el olimpo, dejando a los gemínanos sin su amparo y a los santos con la capacidad de realizar cuantas fiestas quieran por 10 dias seguidos.

¿Quién sera el dueño del corazón de saga, ¿Quién es ese misterioso ente y que relación tiene con los gemelos, ¿por k atenea fue al olimpo, ¿Qué piensa hacer mu, ¿en que consiste el plan "mata demonios",¿shiva seguirá haciendo capítulos súper largos y sin sentido, ¿Cuántos capítulos llegaran ser en total, ¿por k pregunto tantas cosas sin sentido, ¿acaso es importante todo lo k mencione atrás y si lo hice es por que no pude sintetizar mas los larguisimos capis de shiva?.

Natsu- estas y mas interrogantes se responderán mas adelante dejando en el proceso otras. Por el momento solo responderemos la ultima pregunta, Aunque ciertas cosas parezca poco importante es fundamental k lean estas partes de la historia para k entiendan lo k viene.

Sora- para los k ya han perdido el hilo de las parejas les mencionare las que están hasta el momento. ShionXSaga, KanonXSaga, SagaX¿, SagaXMu, PandoraXRadamantis DMXAfrodita, AiorosXShura, SaoriXSeiya. En un futuro cercano aparecerán mas -.-

Gabriel- el discraimer será el de siempre, pero si nos lees por primera vez (para eso se hizo el resumen ¬¬) ahí te va. La escritora y compañía siempre escriben mucho rollo antes de cada capi (mínimo 4 hojas-.-J )-

Natsu- ve al grano pelon!

Gabriel- maldito mocoso te burlas de mi por algo k no puedo controlar-

Natsu- tan sentimental como Aldebarán.-

shiva sale de su concentración, toma dos colores de su caja de lápices, lanzándolos en contra del pelón y natsu. –ha trabajar, para eso les pago!-

Gabriel, natsu- no lo haces!-

Shiva- no me obliguen a borrarlos!-

Gabriel, natsu- gulp o.O-

Gabriel- los personajes le pertenece a kurumada-sama, con excepción de miguel, Uriel, la amazona de la arpa, el atacante de mu y su servilleta -; aceptamos criticas constructivas y poco constructivas, con que no sean destructivas todo esta bien. Es una historia shounen-ai k siguió el camino del yaoi, pero este capitulo es shouene-ai.

Sora- recomendación de la autora, si no les gusta esto del yavoy o como se llame, piensen k uno es mujer; intente lo k la historia vale la pena. Y por favor no manden mensajes feo k la autora tiene un desequilibrio mental-

Shiva- no es cierto!-

Natsu- al capitulomovile!

Gabriel, shiva- baboso ¬¬.

Sora- a veces hay que callarse -J-

sombra, kage, shadow

En una habitación apenas iluminada por los tenues rayos de luna, el menor de los mellizos se encontraba admirando la prenda que se encontraba en sus manos, los ropajes sagrados del patriarca, le recordaban el tiempo en k shion decidiría al nuevo patriarca, cuanto deseaba serlo y la decepción que sufrió en aquel entonces.

Una sonrisa melancólica surgió de sus delgados labios, mientras una salada lágrima bajaba por su pómulo izquierdo; ¿_por que se encontraba sosteniendo aquella sotana, ¿Qué sentido tenia? si ni le pertenecía y nunca lo haría, ¿Qué sentido tenia recordar lo sucedido? Si tanto daño le hacia su recuerdo. _

El mayor de los mellizos se encontraba apreciando la escena desde el pasillo en penumbras. No le agradaba ver al menor en aquel estado, no pudo evitar maldecir en silencio a shion, tenia un total desagrado por este y nunca le perdonaría lo que había hecho, sólo recordarlo le llenaba de ira y deseaba matarle; aunque varios de esos pensamientos los evitaba, no deseaba que arnes volviera a poseer al menor.

El menor se encontraba divagando sobre lo acontecido hace 15 años, ¿_por k no lo recordaba,_ en su ensueño no logro sentir el cosmo que se encontraba a la entrada de su templo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Se trataba del caballero de aries, el cual no se decidía a pasar. Había sido citado en el templo de DM por aioria; pues se habia encontrado con este después de la reunión de la tarde, el cual era uno de los principales conspiradores en contra de los gemínanos, y le había pedido de favor que se reuniera con el después del alba en el templo de cáncer. Aunque sabia a la perfección de que se trataba la reunión, no se encontraba segura de querer ir, dudaba poder fingir odio por saga ante los demás y mas aun no levantar sospecha sobre sus verdaderas intenciones, el no era un buen mentiroso.

¿?-¿que estas haciendo?- pregunto alguien a sus espaldas, el lemuriano volteo inmediatamente topándose con su buen vecino, Aldebarán.

Mu -nada -j- respondió fingiendo tranquilidad.

Aldebarán-¿piensas ir?- pregunto, no creía capaz a mu de participar en tal barbaridad.

Mu- ¿de que hablas?- pregunto el carnero fingiendo demencia.

Aldebarán- ¿enserio piensas Hacerlo?- le cuestionó deseando una negativa del otro.

Mu- ¿aaa k te-te re-re-fieres?- tartamudeo el carneo, se encontraba muy nervioso, acaso era tan fácil de ver sus verdaderas intenciones?.

Aldebarán- no te hagas el loco, sabes de lo que hablo, shaka me dijo k planeabas unirte a la conspiración pero no le creí- respondió- pero por lo k veo no era mentira- dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

Mu- haaaaa- no pudo evitar suspirar, sentirse tranquilizado ante la respuesta de su amigo, gracias a shaka mas personas se habían tragado su cuento chino y seria más convincente su actuación ante los demás conspiradores. –Lo admito- respondió –deseo vengar la muerte de mi maestro- continuo, mirando hacia abajo.

Aldebarán- ¿y que haces aquí?- cuestión al ariano.

Mu- no lo se- respondió, volteando en dirección a la entrada.

Aldebarán- es tu puro corazón k no te permite hacer mal a otros amenos k no se lo merezcan- comento el taurino, mostrando una dulce sonrisa.

mu- que?- el carnero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no creía lo k había dijo el caballero de Tauro. Pero inmediatamente se incorporo – no pienso perder el tiempo en una conversación k no me lleva a ningún lado- contesto volteando hacia la lúgubre entrada de géminis, dando pequeños pasos en el proceso. –Te veré después- se despidió del toro sagrado.

Este ultimo miro con tristeza la figura de su amigo desapareciendo en las sombras; no lograba comprender la extraña actitud que tenia desde la tarde, todo lo que tuviese k ver con saga le llamaba la atención a mu y lo peor de todo era que deseaba participar en todo aquello que fuera negativo. Decidió dejar de reflexionar sobre lo que sucedía con mu y pensar sobre que tipo de comida deseaba que sirvieran en la próxima fiesta, -_solo sirvo para comer, no sirvo para nada mas-_ Cabizbajo regreso a su templo esperando que no pasara nada grave a los mellizos ni a mu.

-- - - -- ----- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿?-que estamos esperando, no va a venir- comento un encapuchado.

¿?- va a venir- contesto otro encapuchado, volteando violentamente a su acompañante.

¿?- que te hace pensar eso tesoro?- pregunto un tercer sujeto, cubierto por las sombras.

¿?- va ha venir, se que vendra!- repitió disgustado, bajando su capucha y mostrando su rostro.

¿?- calmate aioria- cometo un cuarto, que se encontraba recargado en un pilar.

Aioria- yo estoy calmado, lo que sucede es k estos dos me están volviendo loco- señalo al primer encapuchado y el otro caballero.

¿?- calmate tesoro, si tu dices que vendrá, yo te creo- contesto saliendo de la oscuridad, deslizándose coquetamente hasta quedar a un lado del encapuchado –no es así masky- tomando el rostro de este y bajando la capucha revelando el rostro de un hombre joven.

¿?- raros- murmuro el ultimo confabulador.

DM- tu ni digas nada chiva loca, que te la mantienes de anita sudada con el hermano del gato!- contesto malhumorado el santo. Y la discusión se hubira prolongado de no ser por la llegada del carnero.

Mu- hola ya llege!- grito mientras corria al encuntro de los conspiradores, -disculpen pero se me hizo tarde por los sermones- dijo una vez que se encontraba con los otros.

Aioria- no me digas que en el camino te pusiste a sermonear a la gente? ¬¬# - pregunto molesto el minino.

Mu- no claro k no, es al revés, cuando pase con Aldebarán este me sermoneo- contesto apenado el carnero, rascándose la cabezota.

Otros cospiradores- O.O, O.o, O-O, .O

Mu- k sucede por k ponen esa cara pregunto inocente el carnerito.

Afro- no por nada –respondió, tomando una posición de súper modelo.

Aioria- que estas haciendo afro? ¬¬ -.

Afro- nada solo queria hacer este momento memorable con mi infinita belleza -.

Shura, aioros, mu– mamon ¬¬.

DM– por eso me case contigo -- abraza al joven de cabellera celeste, mientras empieza a besarlo con devoción.

Aioros- tal para cual -J.

Shura- espero que así sea mi vida una vez que me case con tu hermano nn – sonrió el santo de capricornio pensando en su futura vida.

Mu- que lindos - - sonrio, poniendose a pensar en un futuro al lado de saga y con kiki como su hijo adoptivo, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse.

El primero en salir de su ensueño fue aioria, el cual intento regresar su tematica original a la reunion. –cof, cof-, no obteniendo lo querido intento de nuevo tosiendo mas fuerte –COF, COF- recibiendo los mismos resultados, - COOOf, cooof, coof- tocio mas remarcado obtenido como respuesta..

Aioros- ¡ponte un suéter no te vallas a enfermar!- desde la onceaba casa. Lo cual llamo la atención de todos los conspiradores.

Dm- couf, couf- tocio con una vocecita chillona.

Afro- ponte un suéter no te vayas a enfermar hermanito- completo, haciendo otra vocecita chillona.

Dm, afro- jaja jaja jaja jaja jaja ja- empezaron a reírse sin control marido y mujer, ejem hombre.

Shura- cállense, no hemos venido a burlarnos del hermano menor de mi novio, sino a invocar que la furia del mismo tartaro recaiga sobre los gemínanos!- exclamó, obteniendo sonrisas maqueavelicas y aplausos de todos los presentes, con excepción de la borrega sagrada.

Mu- gulp- el carnero trago saliva, no le agradaba como sonaba eso, las cosa se estaba poniendo muy serias, demasiado para su gusto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto en el templo de geminis se encontraban planeando otra conspiración, pero esta vez el objetivo se trataba shion.

Saga se había decidido que lo mejor era irse a dormir, después de todo, tenia una migraña del tamaño del santuario, le había regresado la cruda y tena que levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

Aprovechando esto la sombra se interno al templo de geminis donde se había quedado de verse con kanon, una vez que saga se durmiese.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de estar del templo.

La cual estaba escondida de los visitantes, en realidad todas las habitaciones del templo lo estaban, ya que todas las puertas era secretas y solo sus habitantes sabían de su ubicación exacta, la razón era que kanon había soñado una noche que alguien se metía en el templo y violaba a saga. Por lo que había transformado la casa en un verdadero laberinto.

Sombra- ¿a que me has llamado?- pregunto yendo directo al grano.

Kanon se levanto del sillón donde hace unos segundos se encontraba fláccidamente descalzando – necesito de tu ayuda, no puedo dejar que ese ·$· del patriarca conquiste a ·$&$- respondió, dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

Sombra- entiendo, ¿y dime que piensas hacer?- cuestiono el ente, levantándose de su asiento y quedando enfrente del melizo, -haré todo lo que me pidas, con tal de evitar que esa sucia alimaña no toque a mi amado saga-san- hablo el ente acercándose a pocos cm de distancia del ex general marino, posiciono su mano sobre su mascara y la removió, dejando a la vista sus delgados labios carmín –kanon-kun- murmuro pegando sus labios a los de kanon..

Sora- Que tal, no les pareció genial?-

Gabriel- un poco confuso O.o-

Natsu- se ve que no sabes escribir -J-

Sora- he?-

Natsu- que esta reburujado el capi y el titulo no tiene sentido-

Gabriel- le agregaste cosas ¬¬ -

Sora- en realidad shiva solo me pidió el resumen y le regalo este capi a shiva por ser día de su cumpleaños -, para que no digan que no actualiza… ya que shiva se encuentra ocupada con la escuela, dibujar, club de ciencias y otro proyectó.-

Gabrial- que buena amiga-

Natsu- si tienes razón, bueno vamos a responde reviews que hace un tiempo que no lo hacemos.

REVIEWS.-

Anako-chan- gracias por decirle a shiva como sustituir el capi, lo nesecitaba; esa parte de buena y mala suerte, era una parodia una caricatura que veía shiva de pequeña.. solo que te pasaba buena idea y pasaba algo bueno. Pero lo modifico con buena suerte y mala suerte. Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer yaoi de shiva-, ya a tu pregunta si, todo eso fue producto de una ilusión producida por kanon; con respeto al verdadero nombre de la fundación, shiva y yo creemos que es un de los cientos de errores de traducción mientras haru piensa que son dos compañías. Con respeto a lo que shiva debe hacer cuando se deprime a ella no le gusta escribir, pero debo decir algo y no se como ve vean pero mi amiga dibuja mucho mejor cuando esta triste que contenta -. Nada personal shivita -J.

Aliss.chan.- nos alegra que te haya agradado el capi -; y en relidad fue el atacante de mu quien lanzo el panal contra shion; si fue un hermoso momento lo de saga y shion jijiji; en realidad en la historia original este capi va antes del anterior pero en el ultimo momento shiva adelanto esa parte, no pregunten por que.

LADY X2005.- primero que nada gracias por sacar de la depre y darles idea a shiva - nos alegra que hayas leído el capi o por lo menos hojeado, no te enojes por eso en la versión original Artemisa y atena tienen un concurso de mascotas donde los santos son ridiculizados en especial milo, así que no te quejes que le fue bien a milo.

Vibeke.- como que no te lo esperabas, pero si no mal recuerdo en la lista de parejas venia la de shionXsaga, tarde o temprano tenia que aparecer, ¿no lo cres?; ademas los constantes desprecios que le hace a mu creo que era mas que obvió, claro que mu sufrirá, no puede sufrir solamente kanon. Aunque debo decir que al fin tiene una digna competencia kanon -. En realidad creo que si llega a ver trio sera shionXkanonXsaga, pero nunca con mu, tal vez eso pueda alegrarse con una gran cantidad de reviews que lo pidan. Ha y por cierto yo que tu, no me confiaba de que los gemelos terminen juntos.

Sakurazuka.- gracias, aunque por lo visto solo leíste el primer capi, pero no importa, gracias y espero que nos leas de nuevo, por eso me ordenaron que hiciera el resumen-

Kaira.- algo cursi, te pareció cursi?. Pero si a mi me encanto el capi!. Y respeto a lo del 5 no volverá a suceder o trataremos de evitaremos que suceda -. Conrespecto a que si todos odian amu por amar a saga quien sabe, eso no lo se. Si ya se fue extraño el capi 5 ¬¬.

Keira.-claro que mu puede ser poca oveja, y es oveja por ser menos que un carnero, pero si te satisface lo diré, "mu es poco carnero" , ¿ya?. A mi en lo personal no me gusta el yaoi, pero shiva ama esa pareja aunque me párese bastante enferma pero como la describe shiva no tanto -. Tienen razon ese capi fue extraño.

Gabriel.- bonus, mándanos reviews y te mandamos dibujos hechos por la gran autora del fic. Rapido que la promocion se acaba hasta que se sube el otro capi.


	9. Chapter 9

Haru- Hola personas!-

Fuyu- (disculpa, creo k se dice gente)-

Haru- ¬.¬ como sea-

Natsu- creo k debes empezar de nuevo, 1….2….3, acción!-

Haru- hola gente, en este momento nos encontramos en el techo de una casa colindante a la de la autora; al párese una gran aglomeración de personas se encuentran alrededor de la casa habitación, armados con pistolas de todos calibres, machetes, espadas tipo medieval y otros objetos puntiagudos o con forma de cuñá-

Aki- O.o acaso esa ¿no es escalibur?-

Natsu- vaya al parecer la muchedumbre se trata de los santos de atena¿Qué quedran?-

Aki- ¿por que no vas a investigarlo?-

Natsu- estas loco, me reconocerían y probablemente seria usado como rehén!-

Aki- esta bien, esta bien, usemos a nuestros dobles de riesgo, Uriel, Gabriel!-

Uriel y Gabriel- ¡volveremos a salir en full house?-

Aki- no lo se, pero si nos hacen un favor se lo pediremos a shiva-

Uriel- de que se trata?-

Gabriel- lo que sea-

Aki- ¡fuyu dale la cámara de video al pelon, haru dále el microfono a uriel¡¡¡pero rapidito muévanse!

Uriel, Gabriel- para que es esto?-

Aki- por favor entrevisten a la molesta muchedumbre-

Uriel- ¡estas loco nos mataran!-

Gabriel- ¡ que ·$· te pasa!

Aki- no se preocupen no los conocen, solo mu los conoce, pero dudo que los reconozca¿y?-

Uriel- ni en mil años-

Gabrel- nones-

Aki- ¡a quie le importa lo k ustedes digan, son solo personajes de relleno!

Uriel, Gabriel- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Fuyu- eso fue cruel-

Natsu- se va a romper la cámara y el micrófono-

Aki- naaa, además son guarda espaldas deben tener condición-

Uriel, Gabriel- haaaa o-

?- ¿quien coño son ustedes?

Uriel- grava gabo, disculpe señor…-

?- shura-

Uriel- disculpe sr. Podría decirnos por que usted y aquellas personas se encuentran reunidos en este lugar?-

Aiora- por justicia!-

Gabriel- ¿justicia?-

Aioria- ¡si, justicia, hemos hecho todo lo que se nos ha pedido y no pasamos de aparecer en 3 o 4 capitulos, de los 8 en total y lo peor de todo es k nuestras participaciones son realmente cortas o simplemente se habla sobre nosotros y no salimos, eso es tan injusto-

Aioros- calmate hermanito-

Uriel- y dígame, eso ¿que tiene que ver con que se reúnan en propiedad privada?-

Shura- simple estamos haciendo una huelga de hambre-

Gabriel- pero.. ¿no cree k eso es un poco tonto?-

Afrodita- ¿por que¿acaso no cree que sea doloroso para las mujeres del todo el mundo ver a estos bimbollos muriéndose de hambre?-

Milo- si, tiene razón, las mujeres de todo el mundo deben estar sufriendo por vernos enflacar radicalmente-

Uriel- disculpe, pero si están a huelga de hambre¿ por que es hombre se esta atragantando un taco trailer? ¬¬ -

Milo- es que el esta en huelga de gula-

Gabrel- nada idiota-

Afrodita- ¿como que nada idiota, acaso no sabe cuanto tomaría bajar todo esos kilos de grasa?-

Gabriel, Uriel- .J, -.-J –

Uriel- si tanto dependen de su apariencia física, eso quiere decir que son pésimos actores ¬¬ -

Shura- no somos actores, somos guada espaldas de una chiquilla de 14 años ¬¬ -

Gabriel- con mas razón deberían cuidarse –

Uriel- no será por eso que casi no tienen escenas y menos si están en una condición física deplorable-

Santos- -.-J ……-

Aioria- creo k deberíamos irnos a practicar nuestros parlamentos U.U-

Afrodita- creo k debo hacer una cita con el peluquero U.U-

Shura- creo k debo ir a domir U.U –

Aioros- creo que debo ir a mis clases de teatro -.- -

Milo- creo k debo ir a comer -.- -

Gabreil- vaya todo el mundo se fue-

Uriel- ¡te equivocas, hay mas!-

Gabriel- si, pero son dobles, extras, caballeros X y santos de bronce poco conocidos-

Uriel- si, tienes razón, no perdamos tiempo con ninguno de esos perdedores, si no son principales o tuvieron una pelea con los santos sin que estos fueran asesinados luego luego y no sean de bronce no valen la pena.-

Gabreil- ¡mira, muchos se están hiendo!-

Uriel- mira, párese que esos dieron pelea en alguna saga- - disculpe señor..-

?- bud-

Gabriel- ¿disculpe señor bud que hace usted en este lugar?

?- yo no soy bud, soy su gemelo cid-

Uriel- como sea, podrían decirnos la razón por la que se encuentran en este lugar?-

Bud- por que no hemos aparecido en un capitulo-

Gabriel- disculpen pero ¿de que saga son?-

Cid- de la saga de asgard-

Gabriel- se refiere a esa donde una mujer llamada hilda de polaris que es la representante de Odin en la tierra, la cual fue manipulada por Poseidón a través del anillo nibelungo, y que además fue creada únicamente para alargar el anime y que es de uno mas de los cientos de cambios que se le hizo en el anime para que no fuera igual a manga y todo los que habían leído el manga lo viese, como ponerle el pelo verde a Shun en el anime mientras en el manga lo tenia castaño-

Uriel, bud, cid, los otros guerreros de asgard- o.o-

Gabrel- ¿dije algo malo?-

Uriel- claro que no, si no que simplemente nos demostraste que eres todo un erudito en este tema, ja ja ja ja-

Gabriel- ¿quieres que te diga el final de la saga de hades?-

Uriel, guerreros de asgard- ¡no te atrevas!

Gabriel- bueno n.n –

Uriel- ja ja ja ja ja, yo que ustedes mejor me iba que ni les van a hacer caso –

Gabriel- adióooos!

Uriel- bueno ya despejamos casi toda la cancha y solo queda ese montoncito, así que vamonos de aqui y ya-

Gabriel- mejor vamos a entrevistarlos, en fin de cuentas ya entrevistamos a bastantitos y a todos los hemos desistir¿que nos cuesta hacer lo con unos mas?-

Uriel- tienes razón probablemente shiva nos recompense, vamos!- -disculpe señor…, (¿como se llama, gabo)-

Gabriel- (creo que Mu)-

Uriel- disculpe Sr. Mu que hace aquí, los demás se han ido y por lo visto usted es el unica persona que trae toda la familia a una protesta-

Mu- mire señor, yo a diferencia de ellos soy un principal del fic y me va bastante bien y si traigo a mi alumno es por que nadie lo quiso cuidar por k todos vinieron , y mi maestro no se ni para que vino, si nunca me lo he topado en el estudio-

Mastro de Mu- (silbaldo)-

Gabriel, Uriel- ...-

Gabriel- si te va tan bien¿por que protestas?-

Mu- por k me ridiculiza frecuentemente y desearía que por lo menos un capitulo estuviera mas cerca de ni amado-

Kanon- ¡cuernos! que nadie toca a mi hermano, Borrega de pacotilla ¬¬.. y ¿que hacen ustedes aquí¿acaso no deberían estar ustedes cuidando a mi hermanito?-

Uriel- je je je, no se preocupe jefe, el señor saga se encuentra seguro, pero dejando eso de lado ¿por que vino a la huelga, si a usted le va re bien?–

Kanon- heeee, pues veran… oJ¿mu para que trajiste al mocoso? ¬¬#-

Mu- ya dije por que-

Kiki- que pedo mano, que le incomoda mi presencia o ¿que pex?-

Maestro de Mu- hay, esta juventud-

Kanon- (controla a tu mocoso mu ¬¬#), y para que todos me entiendan (menos a este lepe¬¬), quiero que saga este en la cama conmigo-

Mu, Gabriel, Uriel- ¡Enfermo!

Kiki- ¿he?-

Maestro de Mu- mmmm... que rico-

Mu- O.O, maestro-

Kiki- ¿he?-

Uriel- ¡asalta cunas!

Gabreil- y díganos, señor gran patriarca

Shion- me llamo shion, pero para ti soy gran patriarca

Uriel, Gabriel- U.UJ (con los años se vuelven señiles¿verdad gabo?), T.TJ (espero)

Uriel- si como sea¿Qué exige usted?

Shion- ¿yo, yo exijo que …. XD –

Uriel- recuerde que se encuentran menores presentes y estamos en tele abierta, por lo que lo podemos censurar-

Shion- _pinche censura-_, - ¬¬ bueno, quiero ha saga en mis aposentos en la noche-

Mu- O.o maestro

Kiki- ¿para que?

Uriel, gabreil- ¡pervertido¡¡Hentai!-

Kanon- O.O hay canijos..., ustedes dos bola de"·$·, donde ·$&"·$$ esta mi hermano, para que cren que les pago bola de ·$&$ buenos para $&$· entre si-

Ureil- mire jefe pues el señor saga esta adentro de esta casa y en ella se esta llevando una cena con sushi y todo en honor a la autora -J-

Mu, kanon, kiki, shion- ¿y no nos invito!-

Gabriel- era para quien fuera, además si los invito, pero el señor saga no se lo informo-

Santos, marino, aprendiz de santo y patriarca- ¡vamos pa' dentro!

Uriel- bueno y así ocurrió la huelga mas idiota, corta y sin sentido de la historia, volvemos contigo haru-

Haru- vaya eso fue bastante educativo y relleno suficiente para que no digan que hacemos capis cortitos-

Fuyu- sueños, lo que este entre las corchonestas son los sueños despiertos de los personajes... asi sueñooos lo ven -

Aki- disclaimer, este capitulo es shounen-ai, al igual que debería ser toda la historia pero no lo es. Los personajes le pertenecen a masami, con excepción de nosotros los Ángeles de las estaciones, los guardaespaldas, las monjas, la vendedora, personajes de relleno, Manolo, Juancho, Loreto, Rogelio, la sombra y los "GUERREROS DE ASGARD"-

Guerreros de asgard- ¡bastardo!-

Aki- ¡a mi me vale ·$·$· lo que piensen bola de $&$ sobre alimentados!

Natsu- al fic!

**Estrella de cuatro puntas**

….- gritaba sin cesar, careciendo de voz, reflejando una gran angustia y dolor en sus finas fracciones. Que hacia un chiquillo como ese corriendo a media noche por los callejones de la fría ciudad, careciendo de dirección y de un ropaje decente; teniendo en su lugar una prayera rota, color azul cielo, manchada por un liquido escarlata, que le llagaba hasta los muslos, un delgado hilo de sangre escapaba de sus azules labios, por todo su cuerpo se localizaban hematomas, raspaduras y rasguños de donde brotaba un calido liquido escarlata; por su sonrosadas mejillas se deslizaban calidas y cristalinas lagrimas. Cada vez corría mas aprisa y en su rostro era claramente visible una gran desesperación¿acaso buscaba algo? O ¿huía de alguien?.

El medio de su frenética carrera se detuvo en seco ante un estrecho callejón oscuro, algo en su interior le llamaba, reiniciando de nuevo su carrera con mayor velocidad. Presentía que dentro de poco algo grave sucedería, no podía peder tiempo. Después de correr por varios minutos por el callejón se detuvo violentamente ante una horrenda visión; un joven de su misma edad y conocido suyo, se encontraba inconciente en el suelo, con su cuerpo descubierto, azul ante el extremó frió de aquella noche invernal y lleno de heridas. A su lado se encontraba un hombre de edad adulta, semi desnudo, cubriendo sus partes privadas con una toga manchada de sangre, brotando vapor de su aperlada piel, cayendo sutilmente por sus hombros plateados cabellos; los zafiros del chiquillo se humedecieron, volteándose en dirección contraria y llevándose las manos al rostro, no deseaba ver eso.

El hombre se levanto de su lugar, pasando sobre el chico que se encontraba tendido en el piso y mirando a este con desden, para acercarse al recién llegado, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de el, moviendo su labios lentamente, como diciendo algo, algo que solamente el chiquillo fue capas de oír. El niño se volteo en dirección al hombre, mirándole confuso. El hombre sonrió, tomándolo por la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo. El niño se encontraba aterrado, al ver que aquel hombre lo tenía contra la pared y levantaba la prayera, esperándose lo peor cerró con fuerza ambos ojos. Pero lo que temía nunca llego, al momento de sentir el miembro erecto de su atacante cerca de su entrada, sintió la calida cosmo energía, proveniente del joven que minutos atrás se encontraba en el piso, convertida en una violenta. Abriendo inmediatamente sus zafiros para ver aquel muchacho.

Este se encontraba de pie, mirando con repugnancia la escena, cerrando los puños con fuerza, provocando que estos perdiesen el poco color que aun seguían teniendo, mientras reuniendo todo el cosmo que le sobraba en el derecho. Corriendo en dirección a los otros, golpeando el rostro del hombre y lanzándolo al otro extremó del callejón. El chiquillo cayó en brazos del otro joven, el niño no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que el otro se encontraba bien e inmediatamente rodio su cuello mientras le besaba en la mejilla, le tenia tan procupado.

El joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las acciones del chiquillo, sin deseo de bajarlo de sus brazos emprendió la huida en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba el cuerpo de su atacante. Pero esta nunca se finalizo, su atacante se había recuperado del ataque, recién se había levanto del suelo adolorido y sosteniendo su mandíbula, furioso corrió en dirección a ambos jóvenes, lazando un ken a pocos metros de ellos. Separándolos uno del otro y tomando por el cuello a ambos, desmayándose primero el joven, al cual libero de su agarre para concentrarse en el chiquillo que seguía luchando.

A este se le había comenzado a nublar la vista, dejando de defenderse y respirando con dificultad; poco antes de perder el conociendo fue besado por aquel horrendo ser.

-Haaaaaaaaaaa- despertó bañado en sudor, brotando lágrimas de terror de sus zafiros, jadeando, teniendo ambas manos sobre su cuello; su respiración lentamente volvió a la normalidad tras darse cuenta que su cuello se encontraba intacto y su vista volvió a la normalidad permitiéndole apreciar su propia habitación cosa que lo tranquilizo aun mas.

Se recostó sobre su suave lecho con ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza, cerro sus ojos e intentando conciliar el sueño, sin resultado. Molesto se reincorporo y se sentó a la orilla, volteo hacia el buró, su despertador mostraba las 3:20, suspiro con pesadez. ¿_Por que me habré dormido tan temprano,_ se auto reprendió, para después venirle a la mente su jaqueca y las nauseas sufridas la noche anterior. –no volveré a beber- se juro en vano a si mismo, sabia a la perfección que lo volvería a hacer.

_Bueno..ya no puedo hacer nada, ya dormí mis 7 horas reglamentarias… como ahora si las duermo ¬¬,maldito insomnio de la fregada -.-,tranquilo saga, no consigues nada regañándote a ti mismo, si en especial cuando la culpa es de kanon, ¬¬# por dejarte abandonado en ese bar…- _sostenía saga una discusión consigo mismo, hasta que se harto de no llegar a nada, por lo que se levanto y comino pesadamente a su baño personal, quitándose la pijama y deshaciendo su trenza en el camino.

Su baño consistía en una regadera con puertas corredizas semitransparentes; un toiled y un lavamanos de porcelana, sobre este último un espejo botiquín.

Llego al baño completamente desnudo, entrando directamente a la regadera, tomando una ducha rápida. Salio del cuarto para buscar su ropa de entrenamiento, pensaba despertar a kanon y que juntos se fueran a entrenar. El día anterior no lo habían hecho y era necesario que se encontraran en buena condición física.

Cambiado y con su cama alzada, salio de su habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de su igual. De nuevo la paranoia de kanon era evidente, ya que la entrada del pasillo que llevaba a cada habitación estaba oculta detrás de una columna. Para remover esta es necesario presionar cierto punto de esta, en el caso de saga pegarle a una pequeña abertura de esta. Saga presionó esta y la columna se deslizo a un lado, volviendo a la normalidad una vez que saga se encontrara a cierta distancia. Después de atravesar el pasillo principal y repitiendo la antigua acción con otra columna, en este caso pisando una grieta de la base de esta misma.

Caminando en penumbras por el pasillo de la habitación de su igual saga no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre el extraño sueño que había tenido. -_¿Qué significaba¿acaso había sido provocado por la cruda¿acaso era algo mas que un mal sueño,… acaso¿había tenido premoniciones como buen patriarca?-_ ante este ultimo pensamiento detuvo su paso y después de meditar un poco la situación. –naaaa- balbuce, embozando una triste sonrisa, para después proseguir su caminar.

Una vez en la puerta del mellizo, se proponía a abrirla, pero algo le detuvo. Era bastante extraño que el mayor no lo hubiese despertado, por lo general el lo despertaba. Recordando que la vez pasa que había ocurrido lo mismo, se había acostado con una amazona, pero inmediatamente deshecho la idea. Eso había sido 15 años atrás y además nadie se acercaba o se fijaba en ellos, y mucho menos una amazona. Sin pensarle de nuevo, giro la perilla y entro al cuarto sin avisar, topándose con dos figuras humanas en la cama.

La curiosidad le invadió¿quien se había acostado con su igual¿acaso una ilusa joven había caído con eso del "supermodelo", sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al lecho.

Kanon se encontraba durmiendo boca abajo, en la orilla de la cama tamaño king size, con un brazo y una pierna colgaldo (¿y por que no, babeando el colchón) con su pijama puesta (lamentablemente -.-) y completamente destapado. Mientras la otra figura se encontraba ocupando el resto de la cama, con todas las sabanas revueltas y enredadas alrededor de su pálido cuerpo, abrazando una inocente almohada (la que le quito a kanon) y su rostro cubierto por la otra; la sobrecama estaba tirada en el piso.

Saga no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa escena, ambos se veían tan tiernos, inocentes e inofensivos. Si hubiera tenido una cámara en mano, de seguro les hubiese tomado una foto. Se acercó aun mas al lecho donde reposaba su igual, al parecer se trataba de "el", entonces no se había vuelto loco al creer que este había atacado a mu, detenido la van de las monjas y mucho menos lanzado el panal de abejas a shion. De nuevo sonrió, seguramente su hermano trato de hacerle creer que "el", no había venido a visitarlos.

Aunque sintiera un gran afecto y le agradara su presencia, no comprendía la razón de su visita, _¿acaso no habían ido a visitarlo el martes pasado?_. En lo que meditaba sobre el asunto, se dio cuenta que su mascara se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche de su hermano; eso indicaba que esos dos se estaban llevando bien.

_-lo mejor será que no los despierte y les deje disfrutar la compañía del otro- _penso alegre el gemelo menor, se retiro de la cama rumbo a la salida de la habitación, antes de llegar a esta se detuvo y miro de nuevo la linda escena, - ¿por que no? -se dijo a si mismo, regresando a donde se encontraba anterior mente.

Se arrodillo a un lado de la cama, del lado de kanon, -por favor, sigue siendo amable con el- le susurro al oído, para después besarle la mejilla, el aun inconciente kanon sonrió ante el contacto.

Saga se levanto y se dirigí al otro costado, dirigiéndose a su huésped, se inclinó sobre el este, descubriéndole el rostro. Este se encontraba con sus fracciones completamente relajadas, mostrando una gran paz. –ya no seas tan celoso- le reprendió –y no se te ocurra volver a atacar a mu ¬¬#- le advirtió, borrándose la sonrisa de ambos rostros. Pero no duro mucho, ya que volvió a sonreírle y prosiguió con su mensaje –espero que disfrutes de tu estadía….mi amado - - diciendo esto ultimo, con gran dulzura y brillando sus zafiros de ternura; para después besarle en la frente. Como respuesta lasonriza del ente regreso y abrazo aun más la almohada.

El geminiano regreso suavemente a su antigua posición la almohada. –ahora si- murmuro para si, saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez en el pasillo principal se sentó, apoyándose en una columna cercana. No sabía que debía hacer. No podía ir a entrenar el solo, era muy peligroso, además le agradaba mas entrenar en pareja, que solo. Pero tampoco podía alzar la casa, ya que su templo estaba limpio, pues había hecho la limpieza general hacia tres días. Y si se le ocurría hacer el desayuno, el aroma despertaría a kanon y este se pondría a desayunar con el, por lo que seguramente al despertar su invitado se enfadaría, por no ser despertado para el desayuno y que kanon se encontrara a solas con el, cosa que le parecía bastante extraño. Y olvídese de ponerse a ver la tele, seguramente el ente despertaría y le acompañaría a ver la tele, ese hombre dependía de la radiación que desprendía la televisión para sobrevivir, pero cuando despertara kanon, a este último le daría un ataque de celos, y se pondrían a pelear como siempre que están consientes.

Saga suspiro pesadamente- ¿_que debía hacer?-_ pensó,-_no puedo dormir, tampoco salir¿alzar? Para que si ya esta limpio, desayunar grandes problemas, olvídate de ver TV, ni loco me quedo como idiota despierto toda la noche- _reflexiono_-….. ¿algo que siempre sea necesario hacer?...- medito por unos segundos-¡regar las plantas!- pensó alegre, levantándose de donde estaba, al encontrar la respuesta de su ocio._

saga_- pero las únicas plantas que tenemos en la casa son las que me regalo mi querido.., pero ahora que lo recuero las tire, junto al jarrón que rompió shion..¡shion!-_exclamo mentalmente. Para inmediatamente mirar la cicatriz de su mano, delineándola con el dedo índice. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de ligeramente al recordar los recientes recuerdos con el patriarca y su sueño húmedo, poniéndose aun mas rojo. Pero lamentablemente en ese momento llego el recuerdo de su sueño mas reciente, -_acaso ese hombre era…-_ inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, - _no podía ser el-, -¿quien será ese chico?- _se pregunto. Detuvo sus pensamientos, al recordar que tenia sobre su poder la sotana del gran maestro, en esos momentos era aproximadamente las 3:50 y seguramente la mayoría de los santos se encontraban dormidos.

Corrio a su cuarto, donde había deja la tunica doblada sobre una silla de su escritorio, la doblo aun mas hasta que tomo la forma de un cuadrado. No podía ir por las doce casas cargando una prenda del patriarca, podía ser mal interpretado. Por lo que se dirigió a la cocina, la cual desordeno, hasta encontrar una caja de almuerzo japonesa, cuadrada con el dibujo de un lindo gatito, un regalo más del ente. para despues Introducir la sotana en esta.

Saga- perfecto, párese que lleva comida- dijo satisfecho, para si. Aunque se dio cuenta que su plan no era perfecto, seguramente si se topaba con alguien le pediría que le diera a probar la comida para ver que no estuviese envenenada¿que haría?

Rápidamente le vino a lamente los hot cakes, que habían sobrado el día anterior, calentó estos en el microondas, para después meterlo en otra caja de almuerzo, con el dibujo de un lindo pingüino. Apilo una sobre la otra y las envolvió con una servilleta de tela.

Con suerte podría llegar a la cámara del patriarca antes de las 6.00 am si se daba prisa. Inmediatamente salio a toda velociada del templo, diriguiendose a la cima del santuario.

**Mientras tanto….**

Una pobre borreguita, se encontraba bajando pesadamente las escaleras hacia la sima del santuario, _no podía creer lo que le habían pedido que hiciese, de solo pensarlo le daban le repugnaba_.

En lo que pensaba como contrastar los maléficos planes de los "demos slayer" (si, se pusieron nombre ¬¬), no se percato que el apenado geminiano, que corría a toda velocidad hacia su amado patriarca con los ojos cerrados (¿que¿nunca lo han hecho? O.O, pues yo tampoco, pero sale mucho en el anime -) teniendo como resultado que ambos chocaran, cayendo por los escalones y junto con ellos las cajas; llegando todos hasta geminis.

Mu- hay- se quejaba el cordero, sosteniendo su adolorida cabeza.

Saga- haaaa- suspiro pesadamente, al darse cuanta que había regresado al inicio de su apresurara carrera.

Al oír la otra voz, el corderito recordó que no se había caído así como así,- hey idio…- pero cerro el hociquito, al darse cuenta que había chocado contra su amado saga.

El geminiano volteo en dirección hacia el carnero. – ¡mu!- exclamo sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie y menos a el. –hey mu¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas de la madrugada?- le pregunto, sonriente.

Mu- he pues, eee yo- el chico se encontró en una grave aprieto, no podía mentirle al amor de su vida , por k era un detector de mentiras ambulante ; pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, quien seria tan idiota como para decirle a la persona que le gusta, que pertenece a un grupo radical creado con el solo propósito de destruirle (yo no) y que venia de una reunión. –he..-

Saga se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de su acompañante, por lo que decidió cambiar el tópico. –Oye mu¿me harías un gran favor?- le pregunto a su único amigo en el santuario.

Mu- ¿he..?- musito confundido el carnero, -_¿Qué le deseaba saga que hiciera a esa hora?_- se pregunto.-_seguramente…-_ la imaginación del carnero se puso a maquilar tonterías destacando entre todas la siguiente.

Saga- quiero que tengas una cita romántica conmigo- le ronroneaba de una manera muy sexy, tomando al carnerito por la cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo. –y no, aceptare un "no" por respuesta- ronroneo de nuevo, par después agarrar la barbilla del chico y obligarle a verle –no sabes cuanto te deseo-

Mientras pensaba eso, mu puso su típica cara de "idiota enamorado" y se le subieron los colores al rostro. Pero fue sacado de su encantador mundo de fantasía ante el contacto de su amado, sobre sus sienes.

Saga.- mu¿te encuentras bien, tienes fiebre- dijo preocupado por el carnero, al verle tan rojo y sentirlo tan caliente.

Mu-no te preocupes saga, no tengo nada- dijo avergonzado el santo, quitandose la mano de saga de encima.

Saga- sino puedes yo lo hago-

Mu- ¡no, dime que quieres que haga por ti!- grito, temiendo perder otra oportunidad de quedar bien con saga.

Saga- bueno…me preguntaba si le podías llevar esto a tu maestro- le pidió el santo, volviendo en dirección contraria para esconder su sonrojo, estirando un brazo, mostrándole las cajas.

Mu toma las cajas y las mira con curiosidad. -¿que es esto?- le pregunta, al momento de agitarlas para descubrir que es.

Saga- Es un regalo para tu maestro- respondió aun volteado.

Mu- ¿y para que le vas a regalar algo a mi maestro?- le cuestiona la borre, telé transportándose hacia donde estaba volteando el geminiano, obligándolo a verle a la cara, aunque este seguía con la cabeza baja y evitandolo.

Saga-por asesinarlo- dijo en un murmuro, -¡_buen pretexto saga! te doy un 10 por la estupenda actuación-_ pensó alegre, aunque su rostro mostraba lo contrario. Sus mejillas aumentaron de color y una lagrima escapo de sus zafiros, aunque lo hubiese dicho como pretexto, para que lo ayudara mu, al final de cuentas si lo sentía.

Mu- ¿Por qué no vas tu?- le pregunto, se sentía inmensamente alegre ante la declaración del geminiano. –si no se lo das tu mismo, dudo que lo acepte- respondió entregándole las cajas, mientras un leve sonroso se distinguía en su mejillas y mirándole con dulzura.

Saga no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a mu de esa forma, se veía tan..¿tierno?. Pero inmediatamente se saco de la cabeza la hermosa imagen del carnerito y prosiguió. –¿no puedes ayudarme?- suplico, ya se le había hecho tarde y pocas posibilidades de recorrer las doce casa sin mas encuentros inesperados.

Mu- claro que si- le respondió- yo te ayudare a que llegues seguro y rápido- termino, tomando las manos de saga entre las suyas.

Saga- ¿pero como, no puedes telé transportarte hasta la cámara del patriarca- le recordó el gemelo.

Mu- no, pero puedo hacerlo a la entrada de cada templo hacia la salida de este, ahorrando en el proceso fuerza, tiempo y evitando posibles enfrentamientos- respondió, lazándole una linda sonrisa al gemelo. –¿Te gusta la idea sagita?- ronroneo.

Saga, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la ultima pregunta de carnerito,-o/o claro- musito, sin creer que mu hubiera hecho eso. –Claro¡vamos mu!- dijo esta vez convencido, esta vez tomando entre las suyas las manos del carnerito, -llévame a la cima- musito, muy apenas audible para el ariano.

Entrelazando sus manos, y corrieron a toda velocidad en cancer. Saga confiaba plenamente en mu y este en que después de esto, tendría asegurado el camino al corazón de saga. Que ingenuo cordero, por algo, las borregas son la imagen de la inocencia... pero esto es… ¡estupido!. Tal como lo había dicho mu, al entrar a cada templo este se tele transportaba a la salida, mientras saga mantenía oculto su cosmo. Asi sucesivamente hasta llegar a la cámara del patriarca.

Mu- bueno…e…e…e..e, hemos llegado- anuncio el exhausto cordero, deshaciendo el agarre que tenia con saga desde hace unas horas y poniéndolas sobre sus rodillas, en lo que recuperaba el aliento. Una vez recuperado, levanto la vista, percatándose que lo habían abandonado y su amado se encontraba ahora frente a la puerta principal. –¡espérame!- le suplico, corriendo a su encuentro.

El gemelo, giro hacia su acompañante- perdóname, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo, por favor espérame aquí afuera, ya que deseo bajar a tu lado- le sonrió dulcemente, para después volverse a la puerta y entrar finalmente.

El carnero se quedo viendo como su amado entraba al recinto, sabia que tenia razón, pero el deseaba estar a su lado. Decidió esperarle tal como este le pidió, sentado en los escalones, mirando las estrellas. Sin querer se puso a reflexionar sobre su "dizque relación amorosa con saga". -_¿Por qué hasta ahora deseaba disculparse con su maestro¿6or qué no lo hizo antes, no será ¿que el lo hace por... Mi?_

Una nubecita de pensamiento salio de la cabecita de la borreguita. Mostrando a su amado saga y su queridísimo maestro viéndose feo.

Shion- ¿a que has venido traidor?- le pregunta su maestro a saga, apuntándolo con el dedo índice, sobre el trono de atena.

Saga se arrodilla ante su maestro. –He venido a darle estos regalos, para disculparme por haberle asesinado- se dice el santo elevando los regalos.

Shion- dime¿Por qué te disculpas ahora?..- adquirió el ariano, sin creer una sola palabra.

Saga- por que…por que… por..- el geminiano se levanta, sin embargo no se atreve a elevar su mirada.

Shion- ¿por que?- aquiere, bajando hasta donde saga se encuentra, pisando en el proceso una caja. –mírame, a los ojos saga- ordena el ex santo, tomandolo por la barbilla. (y besandolo -.. pues no -.-)

Saga cruza su mirada con la implacable del ariano. –por que… amo a mu y..¡deseo pedirle su mano en matrimonio!- confiesa, para después soltarse de su agarre, bajar la cabeza y continuar- y creo que si llega a suceder-, -sea con su consentimiento- termina, mirando de nuevo al ariano. Dejando atónito a este.

Shion- ¿lo amas tanto?- pregunto el antiguo carnero, sin creer lo que oía.

Saga- si, cada vez que le veo el perpetuo y frió invierno de mi corazón, se convierte en primavera y su voz es tan melodiosa como el canto de mil ninfas, y..-

Shion- si, si ya cállate, que tanta cursilería me harta, en mis tiempos nosotros no decíamos tales babosadas- decía el ariano, despùes de haberle tapadola boca al santo, para que se callara. (no creyendo que alguien tan guapo y buenísimo como ese saga, deseara casarse con esa bola de lana, y mucho menos si era su desabrido, santurrón y quedado pupilo ¬¬).

Saga después de quitar la mano de shion de su boca, -entonces¿si?...- pregunto emocionado el santo.

Shion- si- (puedes casarte con mi desabrido y santurrón pupilo, que de todos modos el que lo va a aguantar eres tu y no yo ¬¬).

Mu hubiese imaginado la boda y hasta la luna de miel de nos ser por que, el dueño de su corazón lo saco de su ensueño.

Saga- mu, mu mu, despierta- le llamaba, mientras le zarandeaba.

Mu- ¿que?... ¿ha?- pregunto, confundido.

Saga se sentó al lado de mu y lo rodeo con su brazo, -perdóname, por mi culpa te cansaste demasiado- se disculpo el santo.

Mu- ah, no, no es eso, es solo que aun no me recupero de la desvelada del otro día- respondió el carnero, en realidad no había podido dormir desde su anterior encuentro.

Saga- ¿estas seguro?- le pregunto, bastante preocupado por su salud. –mejor te quedas a dormir aquí, mienras yo bajo hacia mi templo- le propuso el santo.

Mu- no, tu dijiste que descenderíamos juntos a la sima- musito, entrelazando sus dedos con los de saga, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr. – asì que lo haremos¡¡vamos saga!- de decia, al momento de jalonearlo par que bajasen juntos. Realizando lo mismo.

**Que sucedió en realidad...**

Saga se adentro al recinto del gran maestro, temía que algún guardia u otro caballero de la orden dorada le encontrara en aquel lugar y a esas horas. Por lo que fue muy cauteloso, para en caso de que hubiese uno, no ser atrapado. El conocía a la perfección al patriarca y el recinto, por lo que había dos opciones, el gran maestro se encontraba en su estudio o dos estaba durmiendo. Se fue por la primera opción pero para su desgracia, la según era la correcta.

No creía prudente entrar a su recamara, pero no tenia otra opción, tenia que disculparse y entregar su sotana al ex santo.

Camino en dirección a esta, la habitación carecía de puerta, en lugar de esta se encontraba una cortina púrpura, la cual removió de su camino con el torso de su brazo y se introdujo a la habitación.

Shion se encontraba dormido sobre su lecho, el cual tenia cortinas blancas translucidas, permitiéndole ver el bien formado cuerpo del patriarca. El santo deseaba hacercarse y rbarle un beso, pero se astubo y decidió no arriesgarse, por lo que deposito el paquete sobre la mesita de noche y con una hoja de su estudio escribió la siguiente nota.

Disculpe mi atrevimiento al adentrarme en sus habitaciones, solo he venido a entregarle la sotana que me presto y un pequeño obsequio como muestra de arrepentimiento por haberle asesinado, espero que me disculpe.

Atte.

Saga de géminis

Inmediatamente el santo abandono las habitaciones y salio del recinto, topándose con un soñador mu.

**Mu y saga….**

Al fin habían llegado al templo de géminis, después de una casada carrera por evitar a todos los santos.

Mu- a…a…a…a..a, ya… llegamos- anuncio, un semimuerto cordero. sentandose pesadamente en la entrada del templo.

Saga- aa..aa..aa., muchas gracias mu- dijo aun con la respiración acelerada, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a su acompañante.

Mu- aaa…de…nada- le respondió.

Saga- no, enserio muchas gracias- le agradeció de nuevo.

Mu- aa…ya…te dije…fue un placer…-le respondió, se sentía aborchornado, de que se encontrara de esa manera con saga.

Saga- no enserio, gracias, y como agradecimiento te invito a comer - le propuso saga, dándole la mano al carnerito para que se levantara.

Mu se sonrojo, es que acaso lo estaba invitando a salir, necesitaba pensarlo -¡acepto!- ni 5 sengundos, cuando acepto gustoso la invitación..

Saga tomo la mano del joven y lo levanto. –esta bien -, nos vemos en el Partenón que visitan los turistas a las 12:00 te párese bien -

Mu- si - respondio, completamente rojo, viendo a los ojos al santo de la tercera casa -he saga nnn-

Saga- ¿si?- dice, aun perdido en los ojos del carnero.

Mu agachando la mirada para romper encuentro de miradas, -podrías soltarme- le suplica, ya que el geminiano, aun se encontraba sosteniendo su mano.

Saga- a si, claro /- responde sonrojado, soltandolo.

Mu- gracias, y adiós- se despide el santo tele transportándose al entrar al templo y aparecer en la salida. Hasta llegar al suyo, donde inmediatamente pone el cristal wall, para después ir a sus aposentos y acostarse sobre su cómoda cama, no podía creer que saga le hubiese invitado a salir, se encontraba emocionados, sin embargo no habia dormido y con esos dulces pensamientos cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Saga….**

Después de la desaparición de mu, entro a su templo un poco confundido, el amaba a shion, pero también sentía algo por mu, pero ese sentimiento era muy diferente al que sentía por el patriarca y a la vez, parecido al que sentía por su huésped.

Pero decidió ya no pensar en ese tipo de cosas, ya que le comensaba a doler la cabeza y aunque no lo pariesere la apresurada carrera lo habia cansado, por lo que decidio irse a dormir, estaba tan cansado que seguramente dormiría como un tronco. Bueno ya había resuelto un problema, eso le alegraba y mucho.

Caminaba rumbo a su recamara, cuando paso a un lado de la columna que llevaba a la habitación de su igual. Una sonrisa se asomo en sobre sus labios. –hay que aprovechar que vino a visitarnos- se dijo a si mismo, introduciéndose en la recamara de mellizo. Una vez ahí, se desvistió y se puso su pijama, para después acostarse entre los "bellos durmientes".

Continuara….

Uriel- bueno, nos encontramos en el interior de la casa de shiva, donde se encuentran celebrando los 16 otoños de la autora.

Gabriel- disculpe Señorita shiva, que le pareció el fic.

Shiva- pues a mi en lo personal me gusto pero eso no depende de mi, sino de los lectores --.

Uriel- ¿y que piensa sobre la huelga que se armo fuera de su casa?.

Shiva-¿huelga?...a pues innecesaria, si querían algo debieron habérmelo pedido y no hacer tanto escándalo -.

Ureil-Y hablando de eso, dígame sr. Mu, que le parecio el capi-

Mu- genial

Shiva- me alegra, (aunque tuve que intervenir en tu sueño para ridiculizarte -) ¿ y a ustedes?

Shion- ¿como es posible que saga se haya estado en mis aposentos¡ y no haya ocurrido nada, de nada!

Shiva- hey cálmate, tu solo dijiste que querías que saga estuviese en tus habitaciones en la noche, nunca especificaste.

Gabreil- y digamé jefecito¿a usted que le pareció?

Kanon- ¡que es injusto, mi deseó tampoco se cumplió, aun que... no me fue tan mal -

Shiva- te hubiera ido mejor si hubieras especificado.

Saga- ¿de que hablan?

Shiva- de nada mi adoracion -

Kiki- oie, mamacita, por que cumpliste deseos a todos -

Shiva- no me digas mamacita ¬¬, y lo hice por que este es mi "16 otoño", por lo que pienso cumplir le deseos a todos los que vinieron.

Kiki- y los que vinieron a la huelga

Shiva- esos no valen, por que no me felicitaron ¬¬

Saga- si volviendo al tema¿tengo derecho aun deseo o que?

Shiva- ha contestar review!

Anako-chan.-

Arriba dice cuantos años -.- Lo se sora no sabe escribir diálogos, bueno yo tampoco -.- ¿Pervertida¿por que gracias a mi, si eso lo saque de los tuyos ¬¬, hacer que ardan es fácil, pero ponerle romance y humor eso, si es difícil -. Si ese es el plan, que mu sea increíblemente miserable -.- En eso tienes razón, aunque leí un fic donde saga abusaba de kanon y se me hizo muy salido, pero bueno yo también me salgo mucho con los problemas que les pongo -.-J. ¿Que no te gusta la pareja shionXsaga?. Los mata demonios traman muchas cosas, pero como veras no tengo suficiente tiempo para escribirlo, y por cierto cuando dijiste que era floja y debía ponerme a escribir, lastimaste mis sentimientos. Bua bua bua bua. Bueno ya, lo que sucede es que tengo poco tiempo y mis adorables asistentes, siempre que les dejo los capis le cambian un poquito ¬¬ no hay buenos asistentes, por lo que debo acomodar pedazos de la historia -.- No tengo ni la mas minima idea de si tengo o no tu correo, mejor mándame un mensaje a mi correo donde venga el tuyo, chi?.

Freeman7.-

Me alegra que pienses de esa manera sobre mi fic, es muy dulce de tu parte que te interese¡¡¡grachias! -, si yo también creo que fue una manera muy efectiva de separar a shion de saga -. Gracias por leer . ya tengo un nuevo lector yuju!

Yaki-chan.-

¿Qué es gore, no se a que te refieres cuando dices que me falta expresarlo, (lo hago lo mejor que puedo -.-J) , si me gustaría usar a biki - , dudo que puedas participare pero veré que puedo hacer. Gracias por decir que para ser mi primer fic esta bueno -, gracias por decir que serás mi fan -… por k en el PD4 pusiste "¿Eh?Cecilia Mujica Sanchez", eso que significa?

Hola cecy!.-

Gracias, me elegra que entiendas la historia, en realidad por ti obligue a sora a que hiciera la síntesis, por k nunca lo leáis completo ¬¬

Kairake.-

Kaira.- te maldigo, como pudiste hacerme eso, me echaste a perder el fic, ahora me siento miserable y sin ganas de leer (ja cayeron, era broma), pero de todos modos estoy muy enojada. Oye, nada de lo que escribo es cursi, bueno solo si sora lo trascribe -.-J, te pareció muy corto, si lo se, por eso puse lo de relleno -. Y eso lo hice a propósito mua-ja-ja-ja-ja.

Keira.- como que no lo hago nada mal para ser mitad ángel, bueno si soy mitad ángel y tengo una ala negra (por que se me acabo las pinturas para alas y no puedo seguir pintando mi ala negra de blanco) pero no te da derecho para que me discrimines ¬¬, si , me encanta que siembren tanto misterio, en realidad a mi no me molesta que lo hagan en realidad me gusta y me alegra aun mas que lo revelen todo a su tiempo -, ambas sufrimos por asientes estupidos, bueno sora no -, pero los demás ¬¬.

Kary venkmanch .-

También para ti hice el resumen, ya que si cecy no leía mis capis por k le daba flojera leer los primeros que podía esperar de los demás. Me alegra que te haya encantado, de donde te invite de que lo leyeras, por que yo invito a todo el mundo-.-J (pésima memoria). No es que todos la veamos así, si no que así es, crees que mi humor es sutil, me agrada oír eso, por k la mayoría de la gente dice que es idiota.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola ha todos bienvenidos otro capitulo de full house, ya Salí de vacaciones por lo que seguramente podré publicar mas seguido…amenos que se me vaya la inspiración -. Pero ya no pensemos en cosas triste!

Aki- ¿que tienes? estas rara shiva ¬¬

Shiva- dejame en paz yo solo quiero terminar ese capitulo e irme a dormir.. no vez que me odio y me quiero morir

….buaaaaaaaaaaaaa…snif…snif..-

Fuyu- hay, ya , ya, ya no llore, que la queremos mucho-

Shiva-¡y de que sirve que me quieran si nadie en el mundo real me ama!-

Aki-(que le paso ahora ¬¬)

Fuyu-(creo que se volvió a deprimir -)

Natsu- (por que ahora T.T)

Shiva- me odias buaaaaaa…buaaaa-

Fuyu –(bola de $&$& no pongan caras feas o de disgusto, ella las vera y creerá que es para ella, así que sonrían todo lo que puedan - )-

Aki, natsu- O.o, O.O

Natsu- (shhhuuu… aki es mi imaginación o vi un destello de odio en sus ojos)-

Aki- (esto es malo, siempre que algo hace que shiva llore de esta manera o se deprima tanto que solo quiere dormir o comer, algo muy profundo en el corazón de fuyu sale…. y si la infelicidad de shiva se prolonga…. Aparecerá el ser más malvado, cruel y maldito…hikary tenshi Xc)

Natsu- (eso es idiota hikary significa luz ¬¬)

Aki- (tu no lo entiendes, shiva cree que en la dualidad de las cosas, por lo que para ella un angel puede representar tanto el bien como la maldad o la vida y la muerte, por lo que a ese ser denomino hikary, ya que esta odia a los seres de luz, al considerar los infames e hipócritas, de ahí el nombre o )

Natsu- (que haremos O.O)

Aki –(lo mejor que puedo hacer -.-, si no sobrevivo dile a fuyu que proteja a shiva, a sora que no pierda su amabilidad y a haruna que es una imbesil -.-)

Natsu- NO AKI, NO!

Aki- SHIVA, YO YO YO…. / .-

Shiva- hoe?...snif.snif-

Fuyu- ¬¬#

Aki- yo…yo !ME PONDRE FALDA Y OREJITAS DE GATO, SI DEJAS DE LLORAR/ -

Shiva- O/O, snif… em serio… gracias -/-

Fuyu- -

Natsu – O.o

Aki- shiva deja de abrazarme, que me estoy ahogando-

Fuyu- que bueno que dejo de llorar --

Natsu- oye de donde saco la falda y las orejitas… y esa cámara O.o-

Fuyu- has los disclaimer, yo me ocupare de esto-

Natsu- no, tu no..!de donde demonios sacan las faldas y la orejitas de gato! –

Fuyu- ahí vienen en tu estuche de emergencia te recomiendo que te las pongas --

Natsu- maldición ¬¬-

Natsu- esta es un fic de Saint seiya, los personajes no pertenecen a la autora sino a masami-sama, se les suplica que perdonen a la autora por este capi, el cual tiene partes importantes en la historia pero por una extraña razón tendrá una escena de sexo sin mucho sentido.. Se les suplica su más sutil y amplia compresión al perdonarle esta a la autora, se les avisara la escena con la palabra DANGER. Que disfruten el capi -.

Fuyu- _pensamientos, _-dialogos-.. ( E ) ente, ( S ) saga, ( K ) kanon, (Aa) arioria, (M) milo, Mu pues igual a mu. olvidensen de la advertencia, si lo fuéramos a poner lo pondríamos ya…al capi!

**Roces**

-¡donde rayos estabas¡¿que acaso no sabes que es muy peligroso salir a estas horas! –reclamaba molesto al menor, de por si estaba hecho una marañas de nervios desde que supo con quien iba a salir y ahora le salía con esto. –no es para tanto, no se por que te enojas- se defendía el otro, limpiando con su muñeca un hilo de sangre que se deslizaba lentamente desde su labio inferior hasta su barbilla. Estaba exagerando todo de nuevo, le había dicho en la mañana que pensaba salir con un amigo y que regresaría cuando oscureciera. Sin embargo muy apenas había entrado al templo y este le había recibido con un golpe en la boca, lanzándolo contra la pared.

-no se que te pasa, pero estas muy raro últimamente- le reclamo al otro, no soportaría que le tratara de esa manera, ya bastante le había soportado cuando tenia que esconderse de aquellos tipos que había mandado el otro a cuidarle y espiarle cada vez que bajaba a la ciudad y ahora le golpeaba por llegar mas tarde de lo planeado.

- no tolerare esto- dijo molesto, acercándose al menor y tomándole por el cuello, para después levantarle. –¡ya basta, no quiero hacerte daño- musito, mas en forma de suplica que de comando. El mayor solo pudo sonreír ante la imagen de el dulce saga indefenso ante el, -como si pudieras- le contesto, _" encantador"_ pensó extasiado, bajo el cuerpo a sualtura, sin debilitar su agarre y levantando un poco su rostro, recorrió con su lengua el mismo sendero que hace segundos la sangre siguiera, hasta posesionarse de esos delicados labios. Primero de manera dulce, calmada y suave, para intentar tranquilizar al menor. Sin embargo logro todo lo contrario, ya que este comenzó a forcejear, propinarle periódicamente rodillazos en el estomago e intentar zafarse del agarre, tomando las muñecas de el y tratando de separarlas de su cuello.

"_me encanta tu rebeldía"_ pensó embelesado por la hermosa visión que tenia del geminiano menor. -es inútil- murmuro el atacante, al momento de estrellar el cuerpo de su inocente victima contra la pared que anteriormente le recibiese.-guuaaa- gimió patéticamente, mientras un pequeño chorro de su sangre brotaba de su boca, manchaba con unas cuantas gotas el rostro de aquel hombre. Este lamió gustoso el poco liquido que había caído cerca de sus labios, -¿dime saguita que aprendimos el día de hoy?- pregunto cínicamente, separando con su pierna las de el.

-….qu…que..e..er..reees..un..a…ba..basura- contesto entrecortadamente, el aire le faltaba.

- !Yo te enseñare!- exclamo furioso, soltando lo del cuello y posicionando su manos sobre las muñecas de su victima, para después mordisquear y lamer aquella parte de su cuerpo que anteriormente amenazaba con romper, provocado que grandes lagrimas aparecieran en los zafiros que tanto amaba, las cueles degustaba periódicamente.

Y hubieran llegado a algo mas de no ser por un recién llegado, -¡saga!- exclamo aterrado un joven de añiles cabellos, que había visto todo lo sucedido de inicio a fin, se encontraba paralizado e incrédulo ante las acciones de aquel hombre. –¡ kanon !-exclamo aterrado saga, al ver la horrenda sonrisa que se había formado en los labios del mayor al ver a su igual. Ante la desesperación sufrida, al solo pensar en que repugnante pensamiento había pasado en la mente de aquel hombre, logro despertar su séptimo sentido, explotando su cosmo al máximo, logrando separar levemente el cuerpo de su agresor del suyo, liberándose del agarra en el que se encontraba sometido, junto ambas manos y lograr hacer el ataque mas apropiado para el momento -¡Otra Dimensión!- exclamó a todo pulmón, desapareciendo al sujeto.

El geminiano cayo pesadamente sobre sus rodillas para después caer boca abajo contra el piso (típica caída anime), el mayor con lagrimas brotando abundadamente de sus ojos, corrió al lado de su igual, preocupado por su estado de salud y lamiendo con desesperación las heridas, deteniéndose momentáneamente en sus labios.

_( K )_

Abrió los ojos, su vista se encontraba nublada por las lagrimas y la cabeza le dolía, no comprendía donde se encontraba y mucho menos la razón por la que había soñado eso, ese recuerdo que tanto odiaba, le causaba repulsión cada ves que pasaba por su mente y que deseaba borrar, tanto de su memoria como del cuerpo de su saga. "_olvidemos eso"_ pensó resignadamente, sentándose en el borde de su cama. _"Con que tu lo hayas olvidado todo esta bien"_ una ligera sonrisa se formo de sus labios, al momento que pasaba por su mente la imagen de un sonrojado saga gimiendo su nombre en lugar del de shion y esperando ser tomado por el, mirando le con lujuria pero a la vez timidez, con las piernas separadas y levantando la pelvis esperando ser tomado por el. Kanon no pudo evitar babear ante la hermosa visión +¬, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro varias veces hasta recuperar la cordura, para después girar su cara hacia su socio.

- ¡hey! A…..- quedo en shock el pobre ex marino, al percatarse que aquel que ocupaba su cama, no era el ente sino su hermanito. –¡sa..!- pensaba gritar por la sorpresa, pero se tapo la boca con ambas mano, _"maldición kanon no me digas que lo tiraste de nuevo¿que rayos paso anoche?"_ trataba de recordar en vano, simplemente no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido ayer, rápidamente volteo hacia abajo esperando ver su pijama, topándose con la escalofriante visión de estar completamente desnudo, al igual que su mellizo. Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervio, se sentó violentamente en el piso, permaneciendo en estado catatónico.

_( E )_

-buenos días kanon-kun - saludo muy feliz, entrando a la habitación mojado, con una toalla atada a su cadera y una caja de waflles aun congelada en su mano derecha. –oye¿sabes como hacer esto, es que están muy duros y no se que debo hacer para… ¿kanon-kun que estas haciendo en el piso desnudo y tapándote la boca con las manos?- pregunto inocente el ente, dejando la caja de waffles sobre el buró, para después arrodillándose a un lado del mellizo mayor. –¿he¿Que pasa?- pregunto de nuevo, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

En un momento de distracción, el mayor movió sus manos de su posición a sus hombros, acercando lo contra su propia voluntad. –haaaa- un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios y sus rostro tomo un poco de color. Se encontraba sobre la pelvis de el mayor, con las piernas a cada costado, rozando su miembro con el abdomen y la hombría de el entre sus nalgas, a la vez que sus manos descansaban sobre el pecho enfrente suyo.

- ¿kanon-kun?- pregunto de nuevo aun más ruborizado, recibiendo como respuesta un empujón para caer de lleno sobre la hombría de el.

Un lastimoso gemido intento escapar de su garganta, evitando mordiendo con fuerza sus labios. Una mano le tomo de la barbilla y le obligo a verle.

-eres tan delicado- le murmuro antes de sentir sus labios sobre los suyo, separando se sin previo aviso. Giraba su rostro de un lado a otro, inspeccionándolo con frialdad. –ummm- bufo mostrándole una melifica sonrisa. Regresando la mano a su hombro y empujándolo de nuevo, intento gemir, pero sus labios fueron acallados por otros, cerro los ojos derrotado, _"lo mejor será dejarme llevar"_ pensó resignado, sintiendo que aumentaba su color, lo estaba disfrutando, demasiado para su gusto…

_(K )_

No entendía por que lo había hecho, pero pudo notar en aquel instante de locura, la singular belleza que poseía aquella persona, capaz de desafiar la de saga. Tenía un cuerpo delicado mas no débil, músculos largos y delgados, a diferencia a los de saga y los suyos, y por lo extraño que pareciera era mas alto que ellos, revelando la clase de vida que había tenido o el tipo de entrenamiento que había atravesado para conseguir su armadura. No pudo evitar inspeccionar aquel rostro, no entendía la razón por la que este se empeñaba en ocultarlo del mundo, sonrió maliciosamente _"¿acaso es un pecado?"._

Mantenía las manos sobre los hombros de el, para que no escapase. _"su cuerpo se encuentra húmedo"_ se percato al contacto. De sus largos cabellos azules gotas cristalinas luchaban para no caer al vació, sosteniéndose para no alejarse de tan hermoso espécimen. Siendo una que otra desdichada, en convertirse en afortunada al caer sobre ese exquisito cuerpo. Deslizándose lentamente por esa hermosa piel blanca, creando un brillo místico a su alrededor, brindándole un aire casi angelical, _"un ángel caído"_. Deslizando una de sus manos a su trasero, viajando por el camino que marcaban las vértebras, deslizándose por debajo de la toalla, acariciando con sutileza el espacio entre sus nalgas e introduciendo el dedo medio en su interior.

Un gemido se encontraba reprimido en su garganta, deseando escapar, separo sus labios momentáneamente, dejando tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento. Pero el descanso duro poco, regresándolos a su antigua posición, aprovechando lo entre abierto de los otros para introducir su lengua y explorar la calida cavidad. Sintió unos brazos rodearle el cuello, con la mano que aun quedaba libre tomo su nuca, profundizando el beso. Ambas lenguas se encontraban batallando, la invasora intentaba dominar al huésped de aquella boca, encontrándose una grata resistencia. Cerrando los ojos, no deseaba perderse esa hermosa imagen, pero necesitaba sentir en su totalidad aquel beso. Se encontraba degustándolo, tenia un sabor tan dulce, un poco exótico, pero a la vez tan conocido a…caramelo, muy diferente a saga que tenía un sabor único, exquisito, un poco dulce y embriagante…. a licor. Un beso robado se había convertido en uno desesperado, apasionado y lujurioso, pero sin dejar la ternura con la que le caracterizaba.

La mano que minutos antes se encontrara torturando al otro, se encontraba jugando con unos traviesos mechones azulados, enredándolos entre sus dedos. Sin desearlo habían llegado a la nuca de su victima apoyando a la otra, aaproximando aun más aquellos labios que creía imposible de acercar aun más.

Los jadeos y gemidos reprimidos le excitaban; los movimientos involuntarios de su trasero sobre su hombría, habían despertado a esta ultima; ese sonrojo le mataba; el cabello adherido a la blanca piel y a la suya le encantaban; el sabor de sus labios le enloquecían; el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo era lo único en lo que podía pensar… le deseaba. Y le hubiese poseído en ese mismo instante de no ser por….

( S )

Le dolía mucho la cabeza y unos extraños ruidos provenientes de algún lugar de la habitación le molestaban, se giro al lado de la cama donde se podía oír más y arrastrándose hasta la orilla se convirtió en espectador de tan inusual espectáculo, _"esto no se ve todos los días" " ¿desde cuando están fajando?" _se pregunto su adormilada mente, sin encontrar la respuesta deseada, curioso preguntó.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?- adquirió, reuniendo toda la conciencia que podía contar para no escucharse como un idiota borracho.

Al instante ambos peliazules se separaron de golpe, empujándose el uno al otro. Teniendo como resultado una escena bastante pintoresca, un kanon inconciente por golpearse la cabeza con la pared, dejando un cráter en esta; mientras el otro yacía inconciente en el piso y sobre su rostro se encontraba una caja congelada de waffles, posible culpable de aquel chichón que adornaba su cráneo.

Una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios, no se encontraba consciente del todo pero aun así sabia que no era correcto dejar a ambos inconcientes en el piso. Pero como la extraña tendencia de saga por alcoholizarse en exceso mostraba de nuevo sus atroces consecuencias. Al intentar sentarse en el borde del lecho, su pie había resbalado con un poco de escarcha proveniente de una aun congelada caja, haciéndole caer boca abajo sobre su huésped.

( K )

Se despertó muy confundido, con un dolor de cabella del tamaño del santuario y….¿ humedo, se encontraba en una tina de agua tibia, "_será posible que lo haya soñado todo"_ reflexiono, _" no, no es posible… todo se veía tan…real", "soy un maldito enfermo primero quiero tirarme a saga y ahora a el¿Qué demonios me pasa?", "hay mama, lo que causa la soledad" _ y hubiera seguido divagando de no ser por el rechinido de la puerta y la presencia de un recién llegado.

Volteo en dirección de la puerta, topándose con un semidesnudo ente. – kanon-kun¿no ha visto mi mascara es que no la encuentro?- voltea a verle extrañado y con cara de poquitos amigos – ¿aun no te has bañado kanon-kun?- se golpea con la palma de la mano la cabeza, - nunca cambias- se acerca a el, toma un shampoo de la repisa y empieza a lavarle el cabello.

Sus mejillas se tiñen ligeramente, mientras ve el sexy movimiento de las caderas del otro y como le lavaba el cabello. –No es necesario- musita casi imperceptible para el otro. – ¿Que dijiste?- pregunta curioso, dejando su labor y bajando a su nivel. –No he dicho nada- miente volteando en dirección opuesta. –Claro que dijiste algo- le susurra en el oído, provocando que voltee a verle de la imprecion, siendo sorprendido por un rociador de agua, que ya sea por la presión del chorro o la sorpresa le obligo a retroceder hasta estreñarse contra la pared.

-hay¡¡detén eso!- ordeno enfadado, abriéndose paso a través del chorro de agua y tomando al otro por la muñeca, quitándole el rociador y bañando lo. –¡hey, eso no es justo!- protesto.

-esta vida no es justa- respondió, apagando el rociador. –y dime¿como perdiste la mascara?- le pregunto muy sonriente, cosa que aparentemente sorprendio a nuestro ente. –pues no se, la deje en el buró y ahora no lo encuentro- respondió acercándose al geminiano –además eso no importa, termina de bañarte y me ayudas a buscarla- ordeno, despeinando al mayor, girando en dirección a la salida y comenzando a atacarse a carcajadas.

Molesto salio de la tina y corrió en dirección al el, empujándolo fuera del cuarto, arrancándole la toalla de la cintura y cerrándole la puerta, mientras gritaba – ¡tu no me das ordenas!.

( E )

PAM PAAAM golpeteaba la puerta con fuerza, -¡kanon!- gritaba, esperando que este respondiera su llamado y abriera la puerta, fue capaz de oir una risa socarrona al otro lado de la puerta, cosa que le puso furioso. Pateo con fuerza la puerta, -¡abre de una vez desgraciado!- le ordeno, sin recibir resultados, se encontraba en el corredor principal y sentía un cosmo aproximarse, si alguien lo encontrara en esos momentos tendría grandes problema. De pronto una excelente idea le llego, _"si kanon no piensa abrir la puerta por las buena, lo hará por las malas"_una sonrisilla maliciosa se asomo en sus labios, se recargo contra la puerta y con un sexy ronroneó le suplico –haaaaa, kano-kun por favor, no seas malo y ábreme la puerta¿si, haaa – culminandolo con un gemido, inmediatamente la puerta se abrió, un brazo aprisionó su cintura y sus labios fueron reclamados por el, todo había pasado tan rápido que no había alcanzado a reaccionar.

Se despego de su cuerpo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara lanzándolo a la bañera –¡idiota!- exclamo, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. -ya te habías tardado- le respondió mostrando una sonrisa cínica, reincorporándose y limpiándose un pequeño hilo desangre, caminando en dirección a el, pasándolo de por alto y cerrando la puerta de un portazo. – no sueles usar trucos tan sucios, acaso le tienes miedo al leoncito- murmuro.

Inmediatamente giro para toparse cara a cara –tu sabes a la perfección que no es asi, no estaba en condiciones apropiadas para establecer un combate, además… tu mas que nadie sabe que ningún santo debe percatarse de mi presencia, el señor hades no me lo perdonaría- le dijo, mostrando una mirada llena de emociones, para después bajar la cabeza.

( K )

Se acerco a el, sujetó su barbilla con fuerza y le obligo a verle –lo se- le susurro al oído, -lo mejor será que salgamos a desayunar cuando salga del templo- murmuro cerrando la puerta y recargándose en esta. –¡kanon-kun!- oyó antes de que unos brazos le rodeasen, le amarraran una toalla a la cadera, uno de ellos desapareciera, sintiera una ventisca, sintiera un ligero empujón y recibiera una sonora nalgada en su trasero.

Siendo capaz de ver únicamente una mancha púrpura, un ardor, un poco de humedad y frió en sus labios. Viendo estupefacto la puerta cerrarse.

Un encuentro con el señor piso era inminente. Esperándole un frió, duro y doloroso aterrizaje, en su lugar se encontraba ante un calido, blando y cómodo lugar, algo había suavizado su caída. Poco deseoso de hacerlo miro abajo, topándose con un atónito, mojado, sonrojado, boquiabierto y poco cómodo caballero de leo mirándole. Para fortuna del leoncito y desgracia del geminiano, el se encontraba sentado sobre el pecho del primero sintiendo un subir y bajar. En aquellos momentos agradecía con todo el alma no encontrarse en su traje de cúmplenos y que su pelvis se encontrara cubierta por una insignificante toalla.

-ho-ho-hola- tartamudeo avergonzado, "maldito, tu y tu estupido beso de la muerte, algún día me las pagaras a.." Maldecía al ente, cerrando los ojos con la furia, cerrando el puño con fuerza sobre la capa que traía el, palideciendo sus nudillos. Calmándose levemente al sentir la respiración de el acelerarse y abriendo levantando sus parpados de asombro al sentir una calida respiración debajo de aquello que le cubría. Nervioso bajo la mirada, topándose con un lujurioso santo soplando.

Hizo un ruido incomprensible ante la impresión, pero una vez que comprendió su predicamento no tardo en castigar a aquel atrevido. –haaaaa!- grito al momento de concentra su cosmo en su puño derecho y golpeo a aquel hombre. Pero para su infortunio este se había movido ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha y salvado de una posible muerte, aparentemente había logrado predecir la reacción de kanon.

(Aa)

Algo o alguien había caído sobre el, volteo hacia arriba topándose con una espectacular visión que le dejo atónito. Se encontraba ante un semi desnudo, bien formado y mojado gemelo sentado sobre su pecho, de quererlo podría levantar la cabeza para rozar su hombría, aunque el hecho de encontrarse con el impedimento de una diminuta toalla obstruyendo su visión no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, si no todo lo contrario le excitaba… y mucho. Unos rizos añiles se encontraba pegados a aquella bronceado cuerpo, llegando uno que otro juguetón mechón a tocarle, traviesas gotas recorrían su cuerpo, delineando los músculos que le eran visibles y caían sobre el, un sonroso inundaba sus mejillas y un exquisito perfume se desprendía de los cabellos, siendo reconocido como labanda; sus zafiros brillaban de rabia y un gesto de preocupación invadió su bellas facciones.

Un fuerte jalón sobre su capa le obligába a arquear la espalda, acercando accidentalmente la pelvis a su cuello. Acelerando su respiración al percatarse y para su sorpresa logro que la toalla se levantara un poco, consiguiendo una magnifica visión. Sin pudor alguno comenzó a soplar en dirección al miembro del otro consiguiendo cada vez una mejor visión y moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo en el momento indicado, salvándole de la furia del ex marino. Fragmentos de mármol se enterraron en su piel, volteo hacia su rostro. Aquellos ojos de le habían enamorado resplandecían de furia y su mano se hallaba marcada en su mejilla. El mellizo se levanto de el, proporcionándole por breves minutos una vista de gusano de sus partes privadas. Para después verle correr en dirección a unas columnas.

Después de recuperarse del impacto de tal visión, se sentó en el piso. "baboso, debiste haberle seguido" se repetía una y otra vez, mirando en dirección a donde el gemínano corriese. –affff- refunfuño molesto, se suponía que la próxima vez que viera a un geminiano tenia que aplastarlo; no este a el. –Maldito mu, por que a ti te toco recabar información- murmuro haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos.

Flash back

- cállense, no hemos venido a burlarnos del hermano menor de mi novio, sino a invocar que la furia del mismo tartaro recaiga sobre los gemínanos!- exclamó la chivita, obteniendo sonrisas maquiavélicas y aplausos de todos los presentes, con excepción de la borrega sagrada.

- gulp- el carnero trago saliva, no le agradaba como sonaba eso, las cosa se estaba poniendo muy serias, demasiado para su gusto.

-¿que pasa mu?- adquirió un león preocupado, estaban ahí por que odiaban a los gemínianos y este no se reía de eso. Pero el tiro le salio por la culata, provocando que otros conspiradores pusiesen atención a lo que dijese el cordero, no había deseado eso.

-¿que pasa borrega?- pregunto malhumorado el cangrejo, sospechaba de las intenciones de el.

-n-no nada- musito temeroso, _"ese tipo tenia una carita de pocos amigos"_ según el carnero.

-¿te da miedo?- adquirió la chiva furiosa, avanzando peligrosamente hacia este.

-pues…. Debo admitir que un poco, seguramente si mi maestro nos descubre nos castigara- admitió el carnero, sacando bufidos a todos los presentes.

-sabia que no serviria de nada - expreso ampliamente decepcionado de el pescadito.

Aioria tenía que interceder por su amigo, si había asistido aquella noche era por algo y posiblemente se había intimidado ante los demás o se había arrepentido de ultimo minuto, fuese lo que fuese permitiría que los otros le trataran de esa manera. – dejen eso ya- ordeno, interponiéndose con los brazos abiertos. –Estoy seguro que si ha venido es por algo y no solo para sermonearnos con insulsas palabras que no nos llevaran a nada- dijo en defensa de su amigo, para después voltear hacia este –dime mu de Aries¿que ha sido lo que te ha traído aquí?- adquirió.

Miro sorprendido a su amigo, no esperaba que le preguntasen eso, no tenía ninguna excusa decente –por.. por…- murmuraba, viendo los rostro de los demás, sonrisas de burla y una que otra mirada de eceptisismo eran presentes en ellos. _"¿es que acaso nadie puede cree que yo pueda hacer una algo como esto?"_ se cuestión al ver la mirada de decepción en su amigo, pareciese que únicamente esperara que digiere _"no se"_ o un "_deseaba detenerles"_, respiro profundamente y dijo extrañamente lo que saliese de su corazón – NO DIGAN ESTUPIDESES¿PARA QUE DEMONIOS VENDRIA SI DECEASE DETENERLES, SI YO HAGO ESTO ES POR LO MISMO QUE NOSOTROS VENGANZA¿CREYERON QUE PODRIA SEGUIR VIVIENDO SABIENDO QUE EL ASESINO DE MI MAESTRO VIVE COMO UNO DE NOSOTROS, POR SU CULPA ME QUEDE SIN LA PERSONA QUE MAS ME IMPORTABA, AQUEL QUE ERA COMO UN PADRE, EL QUE ME CUIDO Y ME CRIO¿CREYERON QUE PODRIA PERDONARLE CON QUE SOLAMENTE DIJIERA "LO LAMENTO"¿QUE PODRIA OLVIDAR LO QUE HIZO Y TODO DOLOR QUE CAUSO, POR MI QUE ESE &$&&$/&$ SE PUDRA EN EL HADES O AQUELLA QUE SE HACE LLAMAR NUESTRA DIOSA¿COMO PUDO PERMITIR QUE SIGUIESE AQUÍ, JUNTO AQUELLOS QUE PERDIMOS LA VIDA POR EL ESTUPIDO IDEAL DE REDERLE, SOMOS UNOS IDIOTAS AL PERMITIR QUE ELLOS SIGAN AQUÍ Y HABERLES CASTIGADO COMO ELLOS SE MERECEN- exclamó molesto escapando lagrimas de dolor, su garganta se habíacerrado de tanto gritar, la cabeza le dolía al solo recordar. Se había detenido únicamente para recuperar el aliento, apenas se diese cuanta de lo que había dicho se tapo con ambas manos la boca y se dejo caer derrotado al piso. _"saga…eres un bastardo, pero…aun así eres el dueño de mi corazón" _golpeo con furia el suelo, creando un cráter donde se encontraba su puño "_maldito, te amo demasiado para hacerte daño, aun mas que aquel hombre que llame padre_" lagrimas escapaban si parar de sus parpados. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, inmediatamente volteo a verle, topándose con el león.

-me sorprendes mu, nunca creí que los odiases tanto, tu nunca lo demostraste- le respondió con una sonrisa, tomo la barbilla del pelilila entre sus dedos –eres tan bueno conteniendo lo que en realidad sientes que…tu reunirás la información y harás toda acción en cubierto, tu lo disimulas mas- ordeno sonriéndole de nuevo y ayudando a levantarse.

Fin del flash back

-maldito afortunado- murmuro de nuevo, como deseaba tener ese trabajo, así podría acercarse a el, aunque no sabia quien había sido. –Tonto- murmuro de nuevo pegándose en la cabeza.

-¡si y mucho, ja ja ja ja- escucho una voz burlona a sus espaldas, inmediatamente volteo para encontrar el dueño de aquella voz.

( M )

-¡si y mucho! Ja ja ja ja- dijo divertido, acaba de terminar el entrenamiento, pensaba en ir a visitar a alguien y en el camino se había topado su buen amigo aioria diciéndose tonto. Se encamino hacia el y se sentó a su lado –¿y que hicimos mal esta vez?- pregunto de lo mas divertido, acurrucando se en su hombro.

Este volteo a verle molesto –nada que te importe insecto- contesto haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño, provocando que riera. –¿Entonces por que estamos molestos?- pregunte muy divertido. –¡ya dije que nada!- exclamó molestó empujándolo y saliendo corriendo a la sima. –Loco- suspiro enfadado recuperándose en el piso del empujón, había sido bastante fuerte y se había pegado en la cabeza.

- si y además de eso pervertido- aseguro una voz muy familiar, a sus espaldas, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

( Aa )

Corría hacia el lago, ese lugar siempre lo relajaba, además si tenía suerte estaría bien para cuando fuera la reunión de los "Demon slayers" y tenia como prioridad sacarse de la cabeza a ese tonto peliazul.

En su apresurada carrera había tirado el desayuno de un confundido Aldebarán y se había tropado con un bulto en el templo de Aries, provocando que cayera de hocicó.

-Hay- chillo el santo, sosteniéndose la boca, suplicándole al cielo que no empezar a sangrar. Molesto volteo hacia el bulto, sorprendiéndose al reconocerlo como kiki, el alumno de mu. Se reincorporo, volteo en todas direcciones buscando rastro del guardián del templo, teniendo para su suerte ningún rastro. Antes de que este llegara o que se sintiese cualquier cosmo cercano, tomo el cuerpo de su inconsciente victima entre sus brazos, volteando esporádicamente en todas direcciones buscando donde esconderlo. –¡el armario!- grito feliz el gatito, corriendo hacia la puerta de este y lanzaba con poca diplomacia al interior de este y cerrando violentamente este, apoyándose en la puerta y chiflando, alejando lentamente de la escena del crimen.

-¡hola!- le saludo una sonriente carnerito, que acababa de aparecerse enfrente suyo. -ho-o-o-la- tartamudo el nervioso león, desviando su vista y jugando con sus dedos. –¿Que haces?- pregunto inocentemente el corderito. -¿yo?- se auto señaló el león, -naaaada- respondió desviando de nuevo la mirada. –¿que pasa?- pregunto preocupado el carnerito. El león sintió la presión sobre si, no soportaba mas, mu lo estaba presionando y no estaba dispuesto a que el ni ninguno de los Demon Slayer supiera sobre su pequeño incidente sobre el gemelo –¡nada, te veo mas tarde en la junta- se despidió escapando de nuevo del carnerito y corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernitas.

( MU )

Su amigo estaba actuando de manera muy extraña, desviaba la mirada de si, si no fuera por que sabia que aioria era un buen amigo suyo pensaría que le estaba evitando. –¡nada, te veo mas tarde en la junta- se despidió de el, corriendo a toda velocidad de si. -¿habré hecho algo mal?- se preguntaba el carnerito al percatarse de la desesperada huida del otro, bajo la cabeza triste _"¿que hicimos ahora mu?" _se pregunto; "¿no será que descubrió mi farsa, o…. ¡no, seguramente nos vieron a saga y a mi en nuestra cita romántica y sospecha de mi¡¡¡o athena mas que nunca me odio!" pensaba el pobrecito. Y hubiera seguido con sus conclusiones entupidas y seriamente improbables (fuyu- ni tanto-, shiva– esta vez si eran coherentes debo admitir-) de no ser por un extraño ruido proveniente del closet, podría tratarse de un enemigo que probablemente se había introducido a su casa en su ausencia y al ver su compañero se había internado al closet.

Camino sigilosamente hacia el armaría y en el camino tomo una lámpara de piso. Sostuvo la perilla entre sus manos y la giro lentamente, la puerta golpearía se abría lentamente, inmediatamente descargo toda su furia y frustración al ser que se encontrara ahí escondido, dándole de lamparazos. Un sonoro –¡hay!- provino del bulto que golpeaba brutalmente. El bulto se encontraba cubierto de sangre, confundiéndose con facilidad con su cabellera; pero lamentablemente descubrió que se trataba de su alumno hasta que partió la lámpara en dos. –¡k-k-ki-kiki!- tartamudeo aterrado, sosteniendo entre sus brazos al lepe.

-bueno ya dejemos el drama- musito el santo, concentro su cosmo y telétransportando al menor. Se levanto tranquilamente del suelo, se sacudió el polvo, limpio con un poco de saliva la sangre de sus manos y camino tranquilamente hacia la salida del templo. Apoyándose en una columna mirando el templó de géminis -deseó con impaciencia nuestra próxima cita- dijo con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Miro por un momento más el templo, se separo de la columna empujándose con la mano izquierda y subiendo unos cuantos escalones. –MU, si quieres que algo suceda debes hacer que suceda- se dijo a si mismo subiendo tranquilamente los escalones.

( M )

-vaya, vaya¿que veo¿Acaso es kanon?- bromeo levantándose del piso y caminando en dirección al aludido. Este le abrazo con fuerza y el correspondió el abrazo. –por lo que has dicho debo suponer que ocurrió algo entre ustedes- dijo sonriente, sosteniéndolo de los hombros y mirándolo de pies a cabeza. – ¿Dime que paso?- adquirió de lo mas divertido viendo la reacción del otro, el cual se había separado de el y fulminado con la mirada.

-nada- respondió su acompañante, pasándole de lado y encaminándose hacia unas columnas. –si claro, eso dijo aioria¿ pero cual es la verdad?- atino a preguntar antes de que saliera de su vista. –algo…te lo diré después. Si quieres puedes espérame aquí, en lo que me cambio y encontró a mi hermano- le respondió sonando algo triste en lo que se perdía en el templo. –bueno…- suspiro encaminándose a una columnas, no deseaba toparse con ningún santo en su espera.

( K )

Acababa de entrar a su habitación, "¿que puedo hacer, saga nunca me dijo que milo nos iba a visitar hoy¿que haré para que no descubra que el esta aquí?…o mejor dicho que no se percate de su presencia¿que le voy a decir sobre mi incidente con aioria?. Bueno kanon cálmate, antes que nada bebes calmarte, lo primero que debes hacer es descubrir que demonios paso aquí ayer. Pero eso solo lo sabré cuando despierte saga, pero si paso lo que yo creo seguramente no me hablara. No, no, no puedo arriesgarme, lo mejor será preguntarle a el¿ pero como le haré, milo esta aquí y no debe verlo. Demonios¡¡¡maldito seas, maldito a..".

-hay no te compliques la vida- le respondido una voz detrás suyo, inmediatamente volteo en su dirección. –hay ahí estas, te estaba buscando para…- decía asustado tomándolo por los hombros, cuando el otro le interrumpió. –si lo se, por eso vine….deseaba aclarar algo contigo- le respondió antes de besarle. El se separo de si y le susurro a poco cm de sus labios –si paso….no fue solo un sueño, los tres tuvimos relaciones- le respondió bajando su rostro y separándose bruscamente de el y encaminarse a la cama. –Tu distrae a milo y yo haré todo lo posible para que no se entere de lo sucedido- le dijo sonriendo.

-esta bien- respondió poniéndose una playera roja y unos pantalones grises. – por cierto…en cuanto termines con el, nos veremos en la cafetería que tiene vista al mar en la zona turística, quiero que me digas lo paso que sucedió con lujo de detalle- ordeno antes de salir a encontrase con milo. No volteo a verlo pero estaba seguro de que le había sacado una sonrisa de cansancio, el solía frecuentemente ladrarle ordenes y desesperaba frecuentemente al otro, posiblemente por eso peleaban tanto.

Llego al corredor centrar del templo, aparentemente el se había ido, lo conocía a la perfección y sabia muy bien donde podría encontrarse. Además el era el único santo con el que sostenían comunicación de cualquier tipo desde su regreso al santuario y eso por que el pequeño milo había sido criado por los gemelos.

Continuara…

Fuyu- clap clap viva, shiva termino el capi!-

Natsu- te ves muy bien, te hacian falta las vacacioncitas --

Aki- al parecer te alegramos mucho con las faldas J-

Shiva- si asi es y no solo eso, me corte el cabello, tengo otras historias, santa me trajo estilografos desechables y pasaron muchas cosas!-

Aki- pues te vez igual ¬¬-

Natsu- no espera, el pelo se ve mas ondulado-

Shiva – asi es y tuve un sueño genial y bien fumado!-

Fuyu- piensas incluirlo a la historia?-

Natsu, aki- (esperemos que no)-

Shiva- lo dudo, por que esta tan fumado que se me hace que si llego a hacerlo fic, sera otra serie-

Natsu- vaya para que tu lo digas a de estarlo y mucho-

Fuyu- pues de que trata?-

Shiva- pues de muchas cosas, pero de lo que mas me acuerdo es que me peleaba con kamus en una tienda de historietas, por que ambos queríamos el ultimo numero de samurai X y el maldito me lo ganaba, después me metía en su casa para robarme el manga, pero por una extraña razón lo metió en el baño y el se estaba en la regadera. Me meto a robarle, tengo el manga en mis manos y después me digo "no es justo, el se lo gano" y salgo sin espiarlo. Después cuando regreso a mi casa, voy a la cocina a tomar leche, regreso y shaka que en el sueño es mi vecino de enfrente esta comiendo pan tostado en la sala. Me quedo viéndolo y el me pregunta " ¿por que cerraste la puerta con llave, por eso tuve que romper el candado?" volteo y así era. Por la ventana de la sala pasa aldevaran, que era mi vecino de al lado y todo el mundo decía que era un duende, pero era mas alto que yo…. Y.-

Aki- si esta bien fumado, eso no serviría para un fic-

Fuyu- quien sabe, si ponemos que ella sea milo tal vez pege-

Natsu- tu crees?-

Shiva- olvídenlo, una vez que termine full house publicare otro fic con otra amiga, luego uno mio y después me retiro-

Natsu, Aki, Fuyu- O.o, ¬¬, -J

Shiva- no me vean así ¬¬, bueno olvidemos eso, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.


	11. Chapter 11

shiva- Aqui esta otro capi de full house, es la continuación del otro (es que no lo termine por que ciertas personas me presionaban ¬¬)- véase a shiva escribiendo y siendo picada en las costillas constantemente por haru.

Shiva- y como siempre comienzo con cosas estupidas y no tan estupidas comenzare rápido. Ya conseguí el último manga de ruroken, dos de tsubasa cronicle y dos de karekano! . Ahora si… al capi!

_pensamientos_

Roces 2ª parte

El ente se encontraba bañando al menor de los gemelos, sentado en un borde de la tina y lavando el cabello de el.

_Me pregunto si lo recordara¿si lo recuerda que haré?. Aunque kanon no lo recuerde es posible que el si, odio que tenga tanta resistencia al alcohol, a diferencia de kanon que con solo dos copas se pone bien "happy" y" amoroso". _Tomo unos de los mechones de el y lo acercó a su nariz. _Mmm jamiz. Me pregunto ¿por que huele su cabello así, es que el de kanon huele a flores silvestres, siempre creí que era por el shampoo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que cada uno de ellos tiene un aroma distinto_ inmediatamente dejo que el sedoso mechón se deslizará entre sus dedos, cayendo suavemente en el agua, frotando alrededor del cuello de el, y continuo con su tarea, pero antes –creo que debo alejarme de kanon-kun, ya he tomado algunos de sus horrendos hábitos- murmuró cabizbajo.

_ Ha…tal vez suene tonto pero… aunque sean gemelos saga-san es mas hermoso en todo sentido. Aun así y después de esto me he dado cuenta que los deseó por igual, tal vez sea por su físico… no, no es así aunque parezcan iguales por fuera tienen ciertas diferencias, no solo en la actitud, kanon-kun tan sexy, exótico, extravagante y toxico…, saga tan dulce, reservado, serio y caballeroso….y aunque eso suene aun mas tonto con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que el tono de su pelo es diferente, kanon tiene un color mas opaco, un poco cenizo, mientras saga es un color mas intenso y eso si omitimos cuando se enoja su cabello se vuelve plateado…si el estuviera a mi lado nunca mas cambiaria el color de su cabello, no permitiria que volviese a enojarse… y ahora que lo pienso no es solo eso, la piel de kanon esta mas bronceada que la de saga. ¡Por Hades¿Acaso soy tan ambicioso¿desde cuando deseó a esos dos en mi cama, son tan hermosos ambos, debería ser pecado tenerlos a los dos al mismo tiempo…¿como demonios logre que esto sucediera? . _–haaa…- suspiro pesadamente y continuo con su labor, tomando un poco mas de shampoo del envasé y perdiéndose de nuevo en ese remolino color añil de los cabellos del santo.

_fue lo mejor que puedo pasarme y tal vez nunca mas vuelva a suceder, ya que…se que me aman pero no como yo desearía, kanon siempre me ha visto como un niño mimado, tal vez haya crecido en la opulencia pero al igual que ellos mi llegada a este mundo fue humilde. Saga…nunca dejara de verme como un hermanito menor el cual debe proteger, por mas que lucho por que me vea como un hombre nunca lo logro… pero siempre tengo esperanzas, aunque el amor que ambos me demuestran no sea del todo fraternal, he notado que el amor que ellos se profesan entre ellos distancia mucho de lo que me profesan, tal vez pueda conseguir el amor de el o de ambos. _pensaba gustoso siguiendo con su tarea, una gran sonrisa de triste se asomo_ aun así¿cuantas posibilidades hay que me tomen enserio, saga-san tiene a esos idiotas carneros y kanon-kun pues a nadie pero…yo quiero a saga. ¿Es que acaso es demasiado pedir que el se fijé en mi, se entere del amor que le profeso desde que teníamos 4 años, o me corresponda?... _sin querer silenciosas lagrimas de frustración recorrieron sus mejillas, colgando de su barbilla, y desprendiéndose periódicamente, llegando al húmedo rostro del santo, confundiéndose con el agua, siguiendo el camino de esta hasta llegar a los labios de el.

Un amargo sabor invadió la boca del santo, un cúmulo de emociones contradictorias se arremolino en su mente y un fuerte dolor de cabeza le invadió, resultado de un estrés ajeno a el. Abrió lentamente los ojos de par en par, sin entender donde se encontraba, sintiendo un poco de frió y húmedo su cuerpo, inmediatamente supo que se encontraba en el agua. Levanto levemente el rostro topándose con el. Suspiros y pequeñas gotas salían de aquella mascara que tanto odiaba. No entendía la razón de el llanto de el, pero nunca le había gustado verlo así, desde que eran niños había hecho todo lo posible por hacerle feliz…le rompía el corazón.

Una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se levanto un poco de la tina, lo tomo de los hombros y lo jalo para si. Provocando que este cayera sobre el y saliera de su ensueño. -Ja ja ja ja- reía, mientras lo tenia abrazado. El ente se encontraba apoyando su rostro y ambas manos sobre el pecho de el, le escucho reír e inmediatamente volteo ha mirarle, todo había sido tan rápido que no comprendía la situación. El geminiano le tomo de la barbilla y le obligo a mirarle, -¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no muestres tu debilidad al enemigo?- le dijo sonriente, pero solo habia conseguido que llorase mas. _¿enemigo, no tu no eres mi enemigo tu eres mi pilar, aquel que me apoyara y me amara…¿No es así¿solo por que sirvamos diferentes dioses somos enemigos? _pensó amargamente, liberándose del agarre y ocultándose en su pecho. Suspiro pesadamente, había olvidado que el temía perderle en una guerra sagrada, se acaricio gentilmente sus cabellos–¿lloras de nuevo por el?- le pregunto bastante preocupado. Como respuesta levanto su rostro para mirarle. Siguió con su insulso interrogatorio, pero antes de continuar le quito la mascara del rostro y la deposito a un lado de la tina. –te conozco a la perfección y se que esas lagrimas son por aquella persona que amas¿no es así?- musito a pocos cm de sus labios, mirándole a los ojos. El ente asistió sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y mostrando un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. –¿Dime cuando se lo dirás?- adquirió. El negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle. –¿por que no lo harás, debes confesarle lo que sientes, si no lo haces nunca lo sabrá… o tal vez si, pero tal vez te rechace por tu timidez- acercándose un poco mas a el. Este se sonrojo a un mas. – a algunas personas, como yo, nos agrada las personas valientes que no se guardan sus sentimientos. Pero también existen aquellas personas como kanon que les encantan los tímidos- decía acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos, continuo –se que estas enamorado, de eso me di cuanta desde hace mucho tiempo- declaro. Las mejillas de el se habían teñido en su totalidad de un color carmesí, su corazón se había acelerado, sus labios secado y un calor insoportable le invadía, sonrió para sus interiores, era posible que saga estuviese enterado de sus sentimientos y únicamente esperaba que el tuviera el valor suficiente para declarársele.

Suspiro profundamente, acerco su rostro a su oído –si amo a alguien, lo amo desde que tengo memoria- declaro aferrando se al cuello de el, para no resbalar. Saga sonrió ampliamente, sabia que el estaba enamorado de alguien y sospechaba que se trataba del rey del inframundo o algunos de sus jueces, ya que el mismo le había comentado que ellos le eran inalcanzables y recordaba que en una ocasión le había visto muy triste al enterarse del noviazgo de radamantis y Pandora, hermana de hades. Creyendo tontamente que su teoría era correcta y tras un silencio incomodo lo tomo de la cintura y con su otra mano le tomo de la barbilla, para después acariciar su rostro con reverso, para darle un poco de apoyo, que en un futuro se arrepentirá de haberle dado. El le agradeceo con la mirada su gesto, pero aun así dudaba… algo en su interior le decía que no era el momento ni el lugar indicado para tal declaración, pero no le puso atención y recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, en sus pupilas se reflejaban imágenes de aquella noche mágica que nunca olvidaría y no deseaba borrar por anda del mundo.

Saga fue capaz de ver a través de su cristalina mirada, algo de inmediato le indico que había cometido un fatal error y que era tarde para remediarlo. Sintió mariposas en su estomago y un sudor frió que le cubría, se sentía nervioso, un poco perturbado por aquello que había visto en su mirada, simplemente no entendía. El ente se acerco a los labios de el y los rozo con sus labios –te amo saga de géminis- balbuceo apenas entendible para ambos, los labios de el se encontraban entreabiertos, se había quedado sin aliento de la impresión, aprovechando esto introdujo su lengua en su boca, posesionándose de ellos. Aquellos que la noche anterior le habían recorrido y saboreado todo su cuerpo, inmediatamente le llego un fuerte sabor a vodka y ron, con un poco de güisqui, que le embriago levemente. El geminiano le había soltado de la impresión, un carmesí iluminaba su rostro y sus ojos se encontraban abiertos en su totalidad, sintió la lengua de el introducirse y recorrer su cavidad con tal habilidad que el nunca hubiese imaginado. No oponía resistencia alguna de la impresión, pero después le vino la repugnancia, tenía ganas de vomitar, aunque su sabor de sus labios le encantaba y le excitará un poco, era tan dulce como la miel, sentía una gran repugnancia, no hacia el sino hacia el mismo. Sentimientos de culpa le invadieron y lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, no entendía lo que sucedía, lo disfrutaba pero se sentía muy mal, se sentía miserable, como un maldito. El obsesionado con posesionarse de un carnero, mientras que una de las personas que mas amaba en todo el mundo lloraba por el.

El beso había dudado solamente unos segundos, pero para ambos fue una eternidad, el ente se deposito su cabeza en el pecho de el, sosteniéndose de su cuello, recuperando su aliento. Saga le abrazo indeciso, apoyo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de el, seguía llorando, la frase que hace minutos le dijese al otro invadio su mente "nunca muestres tu debilidad ante el enemigo". El respiraba agitadamente, la adrenalina seguía recorriendo sus venas, el oxigeno le era insuficiente y lagrimas de felicidad escapaban de sus safiros, se sentía liberado al fin le había declarado sus sentimientos aquello que callaba desde hace años. Se sentía tan complacido, deseaba recuperar pronto su aliento para besarle de nuevo, una y otra vez. Ambos cuerpos sumergidos en un mar añil, donde sentimientos contrarios se encontraban sumergidos en lágrimas.

El amor de su vida se acerco a su oído – perdóname… perdóname, te amo- le murmuro, se abrazo mas a el. –Pero… no de esta manera- termino, en ese mismo instante sintió que algo en su interior se rompía en mil pedazos, las lágrimas se volvieron más gruesas, una jaqueca llego y su respiración se detuvo. Deseó morir, su corazón se había roto. Inmediatamente se separo de el calido cuerpo, miro sus ojos, estos le miraban tristes y sin chispa. Se levanto torpemente, salio de la tina de forma violenta, tomo su mascara y sin pensarlo ni un segundo, corrió hacia una muerte segura. Había sentido el cosmo de otro santo aproximarse, de esta forma este le descubriría, fallaría, se llevaría la paliza de su vida por parte de los jueces y su amado dios le ejecutaría, así su sufrimiento terminaría. Pero su larga túnica se encontraba totalmente empapada, volviendo su intento de suicidarse en uno muy torpe, la túnica había absorbido gran cantidad de agua por lo que se encontraba prácticamente traslucida y un poco pesada. En su desesperación por alejarse lo mas pronto posible de el, había resbalado, cayendo de espalda.

Hubiese deseado impactarse en el frió suelo y perder el conocimiento, pero unos brazos impidieron su caída, sosteniéndole de las axilas, le levantaron, uno de ellos le tomo con brusquedad y lo giro para tenerlo de frente. Los zafiros de el reflejaban preocupación y amor, esa mirada, hacia tanto años que no la veía. Aquellos brazos le envolvieron y lo empujaron hacia el. –te amo, aunque no te ame como desearías, eso no significa que no seas importante para mi; si alguien te llega a descubrir ten por seguro que lo asesinaré sin piedad- se acerco a sus labios. –te amo tanto como para nunca abandonarte, lo suficiente para nunca engallarte, aunque quisiese corresponder tus sentimientos para no verte sufrir, no lo haré por que solo te lastimaría- beso su mejilla, inmediatamente puso su mano sobre aquel beso, no lo esperaba.

Beso la frente de el –seguramente quieres irte, no me molestare si te vas y no quieres volver a verme, ya que si no mal recuerdo tu tienes una misión, la cual es entregarle un mensaje a Atena¿no es así?- adquirió mirándole con cariño. El asintió, -si es verdad, debo reportarme con hades-sama- balbuce. Se acerco a el y deposito un beso en su frente –espera a que tu ropa seque y que los santos se alejen lo suficientes, para que puedas deslizarte en las sombras sin que seas descubiertos, solo dime a que santo deseas que distraiga y lo haré- se separo de el, camino hacia el estante del baño, tomo tres toallas, dos las lanzo al ente y se quedo con una. –quítate esa túnica mojada, no quiero que te resfríes- le ordeno sonriente. Este obedeció inmediatamente y ambos comenzaron a secarse. Volteo en dirección a el –si quieres puedes ponerte mi ropa, ya que no puedo dejarte aquí desnudo y tampoco pedirte que salgas por ella- dijo arrojándole su pijama, mientras tomaba otra toalla y la amarraba a su cintura. –Adiós- se despidió sonriente, saliendo sigilosamente para no ser descubierto por el recién llegado.

Mientras tanto kanon…

Había seguido el cosmo de milo a través de los pilares y corredores correspondientes. Y para su poca sorpresa había llegado justamente a donde sospechaba que estaría, se encontraba en la cocina tomando jugo de naranja directamente del embace y tenia la puerta del refrigerador abierta –eso no le va gustar a saga- reprendió divertido, quitándole el embace y metiéndolo al refrigerador en un instante. –¡hey!- se quejo por la ruda actitud del otro y por haberse chorreado un poco por los labios. –veo que tienes jugo en la cara- menciono, tomándolo del cuello, este molesto tomo su muñeca y la apretó. –si y eso a ti que te concierne, tu no eres el hermano mayor- lo reto con la mirada, reparando la mano de el de el cuello. –En eso te equivocas mocoso- respondió lamiendo el cuello de el lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios y robarle un beso. –Depravado idiota¿le hiciste lo mismo a ioria?- bromeo, lanzándole un golpe en la cara. Este fue detenido por una mano e inméritamente le hizo una llave, volteándole el brazo y teniéndole de espaldas. Se acerco a su oído y le susurro –¿a si, pues tenias jugo en el cuello, no me digas que lo guardabas para que kamus te lo limpiara- respondió en tono de burla, mordiéndole el lóbulo y empujándolo al refrigerador, con el que se golpeo. –pues yo no ando de urgido- respondió, -hummm- le saco la lengua. Este le respondió haciendo lo mismo –humm y para que sepas yo soy mayor que saga- . –si pero yo me refiero mental mente, hummm- contra ataco. Y la pelea de sacarle la lengua siguió por un rato más hasta que un cosmo y una voz bastante familiar llego hacia ellos.

-ambos son los inmaduros- dijo divertido el santo de la primera casa, viendo como milo había hecho un hoyito para percin en la lengua de kanon con la aguja escarlata y como este tenia agarrada la lengua del otro. –mmmmm- gruñeron ambos molestos, milo por que sabia que se trataba de un demon slayer y kanon por que…pues por que simplemente lo odiaba. –Hola milo, hola kanon- saludo dulcemente, levantando la mano. –¿Dime milo, que haces aquí?- pregunto haciendo ojitos de borreguita, obviamente este no le contesto pero de haberlo hecho hubiese dicho –lo mismo te pregunto rata- y seguramente kanon hubiera dicho – ¿y tu que haces aquí?-. Pero como mu sabe leer la mente, no fue necesario que se lo dijeran –pues vine a ver a saga y para tu información no soy ninguna rata- respondió, -¿no saben donde esta?- insistió en saber, mirando a kanon. Y este cambio su pensamiento rápidamente poniendo en su mente de el y su hermanito acostaditos en la cama, imagen que no incomodo a mu en lo absoluto. Entonces cambio su táctica drásticamente, lanzándole una mirada fulminante, asesina. Para su sorpresa y la de milo que se había dado cuenta, mu respondió con una mirada indiferente, sumamente fría y mortal. La batalla de miradas de duro un rato mas, milo había soltado a kanon y este a milo, este ultimo había ido por una caja de cereal y se encontraba de espectador. En ocasiones parecía que el vencedor seria kanon, pero mu se recuperaba milagrosamente y lanzaba una mirada mas fria, haciendo que mas de una vez kanon estuviese apunto de pestañar; los ojos de ambos se encontraban rojos por la falta de lubricación. Y hubiese seguido de nos ser por otra interrupción.

-¡mmm!- bufo indiferente el geminiano menor, pasando por alto a sus visitantes, caminando hacia la cafetera, mostrando expresión alguna, sus zafiros se habían convertido en rubís opacos, fríos e indiferentes; sus rizos añiles se había tornado plateados. Todos se habían quedado sin aliento, le veían asustados y sorprendido a la vez y saga les había vencido en el juego de miradas. Después de tomarse toda la jarra de café, se sentó a un lado de milo, en la barra que tenían, suspiro pesadamente y depositó su cabeza sobre la barra, inmediatamente volvió a la normalidad. Todos los presentes respiraron de nuevo.

-hola saga- saludaron al unísono los presentes, el menor se digno en levantar la mirada teniendo una gran sorpresa. –he… ¿que hacen todos aquí¿Qué horas son¿Qué hacen aquí¿los invitaste kanon?- fueron las preguntas que hizo, sin dejar tiempo para que los otros le respondiesen una. Se callò, golpeo su cabeza contra la barra y articulo penosamente –ya se no me digan…- arrastrando las palabras.

-¿que te sucede saga-chan¿te sientes mal, por que si es así podría venir después- se disculpo mu. –¿Como que saga-chan?- exigieron saber molestos los otros dos. –Es que saga-chan y yo somos novios- dijo muy feliz, recargando sus antebrazos en los hombros de su amado y recargarse en el –¿no es así?-, kanon y milo miraron con odio al carnero. Saga suspiro pesadamente, miro cansado al lemuriano y contesto –no… solo tuvimos una cita- respondió. Quitándole su sonrisota al carnero y creando otra en los otros. –¡espera!- dijo milo llamando la atención de todos, -¿Cómo que una cita¿salieron juntos¿Cuándo?-. –Ayer- respondió mal humorado el mayor. –Pero salimos juntos- dijo entre lágrimas el carnerito. –hay mu- saga acarició la cabeza del carnerito –fue solo una cita, apenas una, para ser novios necesitamos conocernos un poco mas- trato de tranquilizarlo. Este levanto la mirada –¿conocernos un poco mas?- y le sonrió hermosamente, haciéndolo sonreír a el también.

-¿como?- adquirió colérico, saliéndole humo por los oídos y llamas en los ojos. Su hermano lo ignoro magistralmente e invito a mu a pasar un rato con ellos –¿no quieres desayunar con nosotros?- enfureciendo al mayor a un mas e invocando la furia del escorpión, ambos alegaron inmediatamente -¿Cómo, piensas invitarle, pero creí que hoy bajaríamos al pueblo- reclamo milo. -¿Qué piensas, apenas lo conoces y lo invitas a desayunar con nosotros¿eso no es un honor demasiado alto para un desconocido?- objeto kanon. –hemos bajado muy seguido, quiero quedarme y descansar, mañana iremos al pueblo no se preocupen; no es un desconocido, es uno de nuestros compañeros y debemos tratarlo como uno de nuestros hermanos de armas- les respondió, acallando sus quejas. Se levanto –vayan al comedor, en lo que yo hago el desayuno- les ordeno, ambos de muy mala gana siguieron sus ordenes.

-¿por que debo obedecerle, si yo soy mayor- refunfuñaba el mayor, sentado en el desayunador. - debiste haber hecho valer tu autoridad- le susurro el octavo decano, jugando con los cubiertos. –¿Que cuchichean?- adquirió altanero el carnero, recargándose en el respaldó, levantando las manos, Aprovechándose de su situación. En ese momento ambos desearon golpearlo hasta que sus puños sangraran. –leo sus mentes..- canturreo, obteniendo miradas asesinas.

Seguramente comenzarías una lucha campal de miradas de no ser de nuevo por la intervención de saga. –el desayuno- dijo muy alegre poniendo un plato lleno de hot cakes en el centro de la mesa, un galos de leche y otro de naranjada. –¿Hot cakes?- se quejo el escorpión, viendo con recelo al su desayuno y picándolo, haciendo un puchero. –Pero hoy es día de Waffles- se quejo también el mayor. –si pero al parecer se acabaron- dijo indiferente saga, lazándole una mirada discreta de regaño. –¿Bueno y de que son?- dijo poco entusiasmado el mayor. –no son de vainilla- respondió frió. –¿de vainilla?- dijeron ambos quejumbrosos. –¿de vainilla¡¡son mis favoritos¡¡¡¿como lo supiste!- exclamó feliz mu, tomado uno directamente del plato y comiéndoselo muy alegre como si se tratase de una galleta. –es que ayer me lo dijiste corderito- respondió saga, mirándolo dulcemente. –¿Corderito?- dijeron ambos incrédulos.

Ambos comieron de mala gana. _Por esa maldita oveja, saga hizo hot cakes y de vainilla para amolarla… el sabe que los odio_ pensaba mirando muy feo al mencionado, echándole gran cantinas de miel de maple, para que no supiera tanto a vainilla. _Me maldigo, de no ser por mi, comeríamos waffles; solo le di, una excusa para que le hiciera su desayuno favorito a la oveja _pensó muy molesto, viéndolo receloso.

¿_corderito, disfruta de tu estadía en este mundo carnero, por que una vez que me termine mi misión tu morirás… solo por ti saga-san no me correspondió _sonrió siniestramente en la oscuridad, aprovecharía el momento y se largaría de ahí, le resultaba repulsivo tener que ver tal escena.

Una vez terminado el desayuno….

-gracias por el desayuno- agradeció el carnero, besando la mejilla del geminiano. –De nada- respondió con un beso en el mismo lugar. –¿Cuando volveremos a salir juntos?- le pregunto acurrucándose en su pecho. –no lo se, hasta nuevo aviso- respondió, sonriéndole. –esta bien, pero avísame con dos días de anticipación cuando te decidas- dijo el santo, saliendo en dirección contraria a su templo. –¿a donde vas?- pregunto en tono dulce. –Eso solo lo puede saber mi novio- respondió mu, devolviéndole una sonrisa. Saga sonrió y decidió no preguntar. Una vez que el carnero desvaneció en las escaleras, oyó una carcajadas detrás suyo.

-vaya, si que son empalagosos- comento milo. –hasta que se fue- suspiro kanon, -¿ya nos vamos al pueblo?- pregunto a su mellizo. –mmm…vayan ustedes, que estoy crudo y quiero descansar- respondió saga, -yaaammm- bostezando. –esta bien, ayer llegaste tarde; nosotros bajaremos al pueblo y tu puedes dormir- dijo kanon, tomando de la mano a milo, este pensaba decir algo, pero su acompañante negó con la cabeza y el decidió callar. Saga camino hacia su cuarto y se aventó a la cama. –maldición….no fue solo un sueño- murmuro antes de caer dormido.

….

Continara

El final de ¡roces, perdonen el retraso.. Se que ha sido mucho, pero no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo. Por varias razones, una persona hace algún tiempo me envió un mail sumamente ofensiva… criticando o comparando la historia de telenovela venezolana, exigiendo la fiesta y que se revele al "ente", además de pequeñas discusiones con mis asistentes, que han dejado de ser asistentes y se han vuelto algo así como socias. En fin… también hemos tenido muchos proyectos y como acordamos no descontinuar full house, decidimos acortar la historia… bueno no del todo, pero dejaremos de hacer mas interrogantes y tal vez no resolvamos algunas k poco interesan. Así k solo se responderán la de ¿con quien se queda saga¿Quién es el ente? Y ….ya.

Gracias por leernos y perdonen si los hemos decepcionado en alguna parte de la historia. Y a aquellos que si les ha gustado leernos, bueno a mi, tal vez no me retire y siga.


End file.
